Scrappy Doo and the Creep Kids
by Math16
Summary: A fallen angel named Samael is hunting down the most famous myths, legends, ghosts, and monsters. So Scrappy-Doo gets reunited with the Grimwood Ghoul School Girls and joins a group known as the Creep Kids, to solve this mystery.
1. Attack on Spring Heeled Jack

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. I don't own Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, but I had this idea for a long time, and I had to get it off my chest. I came up with it last October (obviously).

Warning: This story will be written as a script and will be separated into scenes Fanfic may involve too many characters, long chases and battles, and monster kids eating gross and/or dangerous foods. Enjoy!

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 1: Attack on Spring Heeled Jack/ Opening Credits "Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids"]**

[EXT. Liverpool-After-Evening Dance Class-Night]

[Girls walk out the door, waving goodbye/goodnight. The parents of the girls are waiting outside. Jack Springald, also known as "Spring Heeled Jack", walks towards the school from the shadows. He has pointy ears, dark hair and beard, wears a black suit with white stripes on the upper front torso, and black custom shoes. Spring Heeled Jack is a mysterious Human-Like Demon who secretly scares peoples people throughout Europe, and can leap great distances. He looks around and walks toward Sally, a girl taking the class.]

Spring Heeled: Sally!

Sally: Oh hi, Mr. Springald!

Spring Heeled: Sally, have you seen Jacqueline. I don't see her anywhere.

Sally: I don't know. Maybe she's still inside. I'll go get her.

[Sally walks inside the school.]

[EXT. Inside the School-Night]

[Jacqueline is the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack. She has dark hair and pointy ears, just as her father, red lips, and wears black high-heeled boots. She always has a spring in her step and she always love dancing. She dances to music when her friend, Sally enters the room in the middle of the song.]

Sally: Jacqueline, come on. Class is over. What are you still doing here?

Jacqueline: Sorry, Sally. But there's this one dance that I love and…there was a CD for it and, well,…oh, I always wanted to do it!

Sally: Can't you think of anything but dancing? Anyway, come on. Your dad's waiting for you.

[Jacqueline puts on a coat with white stripes on the upper front torso. Both girls walk out of the room.]

[EXT. Outside the School-Night]

[Both girls walk out of the door and Spring Heeled still waits.]

Jacqueline: Hi, Daddy!

Spring Heeled: Jacqueline! [To Sally] Thank you, Sally.

Sally: Your welcome, Mr. Springald. [To Jacqueline] Bye, Jackie! See you next week.

Jacqueline: Okay, bye! [Sally leaves the Springalds. Jacqueline turns to her father.] So then, race you home!

[Jacqueline runs towards the crosswalk and Spring Heeled stops Jacqueline before getting there.]

Spring Heeled: Whoa, hold it! Look both ways before you cross.

Jacqueline: Oh, right.

[They both look both ways. there are no cars.]

Jacqueline: Okay, lets go!

[A small bluish-white energy slides down their legs and into the heels; inside, the energy goes into a small spring embedded in the heels of their shoes. Both Springalds jump on and off the roof of the building across the street. The parents and girls turn their heads to where the Springalds were, and raise their shoulders. The Springalds jump rooftop to rooftop on the buildings throughout Liverpool, and enjoy it.]

[EXT. Springald Manor-Night]

[Their home is a very old spooky-looking mansion that took up a small city block. Both Jacqueline and Spring Heeled jump off the tallest building near the manor and released blades from both the inside of the wrist of their gloves; under the arms are pieces of metal, unfolding like a paper fan, forming into mechanical bat wings. They both glide down to the top front step. Spring Heeled lands before Jacqueline.]

Spring Heeled: I guess, I win.

[Both father and daughter walk into the mansion. On the roof of the mansion has statues of winged creatures. A bolt of lightning flashes out of the sky and one of the statue's wings open up.]

[EXT. Inside Springald Manor-Night]

[The Springalds enters through a large dark fancy stair room. The floors and tables have tools and mechanical part on them. Spring Heeled walks up the stair and looks at the lightning outside the windows.]

Spring Heeled: Look at that weather out there.

Jacqueline: You think it will rain?

Spring Heeled: I hope so.

[Placed close to the wall is a large fish tank. The tank is filled with water (of course), has no glass cover on top, a light-blue light, small rocks at the bottom, and a large rock with a cave in the middle, going up to the water's surface. Jacqueline goes up and taps on the glass.]

Jacquline: Casta, come out! I'm home!

[Casta, Jacqueline's pet Kiwa hirsute, comes out to greet her owner. A Kiwa hirsuta is known the "hairy shellfish" or sometimes know as the "yeti crab"; a white crab with longs arms and white hair growing out of it limbs. But Casta is a very special crab. Instead of white, she's black, and instead of white hair, she has red hair. She is nearly one foot tall. She communicates with people using Morse code by clicking her claws. She crawled up the big rock, out of the water.]

Jacqueline: Hi, Casta. Did you miss me?

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: Okay, Okay! Let's go into the kitchen and I'll get you your dinner.

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: Your welcome.

[Jacqueline picks Casta up and puts her down on the floor. They both walk towards the kitchen. A dark figure looks inside through the window.]

[EXT. Kitchen of Springald Manor-Stormy Night]

[Jacqueline and Casta walk towards the refrigerator. Jacqueline looks inside and takes out a jar full of oysters. She opens the jar and takes out a hand-full of oysters, and places them in front of Casta.]

Jacqueline: There you go.

Casta: [Clicking, cheerfully].

[Casta grabs an oyster and forces it open with her claws, then eats it. Jacqueline is just about to put the jar back in the frig, until she hears a beating noise coming from the den. She closes the frig door and put the jar in her pocket. Then exits the kitchen, heading towards the den.]

[EXT. Den of Springald Manor-Stormy Night]

[Jacqueline enters the den and see the noise coming from an open glass door, beating against the wind. She closes the door and turns around to notice a tall dark figure is standing in front of her. A bolt of lightning reveals the figure's face for a short second. Jacqueline just stands there quietly, staring at the figure.]

[EXT. Spring Heeled's Study-Stormy Night]

[Spring Heeled works at a desk on a little device. Suddenly, he hears a shattering sound coming from the den and runs out toward it.]

[EXT. Kitchen-Stormy Night]

[Casta also hears the noise and rushes out of the kitchen.]

[EXT. Den-Stormy, Rainey Night]

[Both Spring Heeled and Casta enters the den to find Jacqueline lying on the floor, shattered glass scattered around her, and a huge hole in the glass doors. They go to Jacqueline to see if she is alright (she is). Spring Heeled feels furious and wants to know who did it.]

A deep, dark voice: Spring Heeled Jack.

[Spring Heeled turns around and sees the dark figure.]

Figure: I have come to take that which you have owed me…[he waves his hand over some nearby candles. The candles lights up] my revenge.

[The fire from the candles shows the figure's true form. He has bright red skin, long black hair, a dark goatee, yellow eyes, two black horns sticking out of his head, claws, wears a torn black robe, and giant wings sticking out of his back with feather-like scales.]

Spring Heeled: Samael?! That's Impossible!

Samael: [smiling menacingly] Nothing's impossible for the unjust.

Spring Heeled: How?!

Samael: Wouldn't you like to know.

Spring Heeled: What do want?

Samael: I want you, Spring Heeled.

Spring Heeled: Oh yeah!? You and what army!?

[Suddenly, small flares appears in thin air and makes circles until they become fiery halo. Their light reveals that they are hovering over angel-like men with black armor, skin, and feathered wings. Spring Heeled is surprised and starts looking around in panic, for he is surrounded. He quickly grabs Casta and the unconscious Jacqueline, and jumps out the hole in the glass door and uses his jumping abilities to get away from Springald Manor. Samael and his minions raises their wings and fly straight through the glass doors, into the sky, after Spring Heeled.]

[**The Opening Credits Starts. Shots flip-flops with the battle and credits.**]

[Spring Heeled jumps the rooftops of the buildings of Liverpool in the rain to avoid the angels chasing him. He looks back in fear as they prepare for attack.]

[**Title: ****Scappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**]

[Spring Heeled stops at an alley and places Casta and Jacqueline down for safety, and continue the chase.]

[When Spring Heeled opens his glider and turns to fight, Samael and his angel minions attack by pulling out spears.]

[Spring Heeled kicks the angels that are the closest. He concentrates the bluish-white energy into his hands into blue and white flames coming out of his finger tips like a flamethrower.]

[Two angels under a shade on one of the roofs prepares their bows. Arrows made of fire appear in their hands. They both pull the arrows on the bow's strings and try aiming for Spring Heeled.]

[Both angel archers release their bows and both fire arrows fly straight towards Spring Heeled. He sees the arrows with a look of surprise.]

[The water from the rain extinguishes the fire arrows, revealing to be two small black darts with strangely shaped heads flying into Spring Heeled's legs. Spring Heeled feels a sting in both his legs as he opens his glider and glide on to the nearest rooftop.]

[Spring Heeled lands down onto his gut. He crawls when he finds out his legs are numb. Samael and his minions still follow.]

[Samael and the black winged angels release a fire blast from each of their hands all at once, straight towards Spring Heeled. He turns around and releases the flames from his hands. The fire blast extinguishes the flames and covers Spring Heeled.]

[Spring Heeled falls unconscious, along with one of his shoes with the spring sticking out. The angels dive toward the fallen Spring Heeled.]

[The angels smoothly lands on the dark empty street. The rain stops. Samael comes down with the unconscious Spring Heeled in his arms. Bright bursts of light around the angels. They are surrounded by lights, cars, trucks, and men in U.S. military uniforms holding high-tech type of weapon pointing at the angels. Samael raises his hand and him and his minions are suddenly covered in smoke. The smoke clears and Samael, Spring Heeled, and the angel minions are gone. The troops put their weapons down, turns off the lights, and walk back to the cars and trucks. Two separate troops appears with Jacqueline, still knocked out, and Casta in their arms, carrying them to a truck. Spring Heeled's shoe, with the spring sticking out, one of the darts, and a scale-like feather is lying on the street, unnoticed, next to a puddle. The puddle gets a splash and the water drips down on what seem to be a transparent foot. The shoe, the dart, and feather raise up from the ground.]

[**The Opening Credits End**]

To Be Continued…

What is Samael going to do Spring Heeled? What will happen to Jacqueline? What does the U.S. Military have to do with all this? Find out what will happen in the next chapter…coming soon.

Please send in reviews. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. Three and a Half Boys and a Puppy

Disclaimer: Thanks for my first review. So here comes Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 2: Three and a Half Boys and a Puppy] **

[EXT. Over the Atlantic Ocean-Tandem Rotor Helicopter-Mourning]

[Jacqueline slowly wakes up with a boy's face too close to hers. The boy is green with a sinister face, around her age, wears a black vest, has long skinny finger, red eyes, and messy white hair hanging limply in his eyes.]

Boy: Good mourning, Little Ghoul.

[Jacqueline recoils. She looks around in fear, noticing she's sitting on a metal bench with a blanket in a small, round, humming, metal room. She notices another boy sitting across from her. He is a young, normal, handsome boy with black comb-back hair and wears a black suit with a gray rose in the breast pocket. He holds a cane with a black shaft and metal knob handle and ferrule, with a large metallic rose as the collar.]

Boy 2: Oh good, you're awake. I was getting bored.

[Jacqueline looks outside the window and reveals she's in a helicopter in the air.]

Jacqueline: Where am I?

Boy 2: About 8,000 feet in the air.

Jacqueline: Where's my father? Where's Casta?

Boy 1: Oh, it already has a name?

Jacqueline: Why? What did you called her.

Boy 1: Dinner.

Jacqueline [shocked]: YOU ATE MY CRAB?!

Boy 1: With a side of butter.

Boy 2: Relax. He just kidding. She's right here.

[He picks up Casta and giving her to Jacqueline.]

Jacqueline: Casta!

Casta: [Clicking].

[Both Casta and Jacqueline hugs each other. She places Casta down and goes back to talking to the green boy.]

Jacqueline: That wasn't very nice of you.

Boy 1: If I start acting nice, then I wouldn't be me. [Getting close to her] So now that we know your crab's name, then what's your's , Cutie?

Jacqueline [nervously]: Jacqueline Springald.

Boy 2: Please to meet you. I'm Donald Gray, and the giant toad next to you is Henry Hyde.

Boy 1 [wooing]: But you can call me Harry [growling].

Boyish Voice: Oh come on, Harry. I doubt that any of your "Hyde Charms" would impress her.

[Jacqueline looks around finding where the voice is coming from. Her shoulder was tapped a few times. She turns to see and there's no one there. The two boys start to smile.]

Boyish Voice: Whatcha looking at?

Jacqueline [Still looking around]: Where are you? Show yourself.

[She feels the tapping on her shoulder again. She turns her head again and there's still nobody there.]

Boyish Voice: But it wouldn't be as must fun.

Jacqueline: Oh really?

Boyish: Yes, really.

[She starts waiting for the tap. She gets tapped and quickly goes for the arm.]

Jacqueline: Ha Ha! Gotcha! Huh…?!

[She starts to get confused. She grabbed at what she thought was an arm, but there was nothing there.]

Boyish Voice: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Okay, fun's over. You've caught me.

[Jacqueline lets go. A bag floats out from underneath the seats. A brown trench coat rises out of the bag. It moves as if someone is putting it on.]

Boyish Voice: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rodney Griffin.

[The coat's sleeve sticks itself out at Jacqueline. She gets confused and sticks her hand out. She feels a grip and her hand shakes the air. Her first contact with an invisible boy]

Rodney's Voice: Sorry for messing with you. But I thought that's what we monsters do best.

[He takes blue rubber gloves, plaid shoes, a gray hat, sunglasses, and a hand-made, full-face, elastic mask out of the bag and puts them on. He sits down next to Donald.]

Jacqueline: Wow. It's really nice meeting everybody.

Rodney: Not everyone.

[Rodney and Donald both stare at Harry.]

Harry: Alright, Alright. I'll let him out. But just for the record, he told me he's going to stay in for a while.

[Casta and Jacqueline look at each other with even more confusion. First, Harry's head twitches to the right side. Then his whole body twitches. Along with some tossing, and turning, and groaning. Jacqueline and Casta look at Harry in shock. Harry's fingers start getting shorter, his hair turns brown and neat, his eyes are no longer red, and his skin turns from green to white. He turns into a normal boy with an innocent face, breathing heavily.]

Boy: No! No! [To Rodney and Donald] Oh, what did you guys make him do? I specifically asked Harry to hold me in all day, and you tell him to pull me out-[Looks at Jacqueline. Pauses for a moment. Nervously] Oh…hello.

Jacqueline: Whoa…! What happened to you?! You look…different!

Boy: Hmm? Oh, no! That wasn't me, that was my darker half, Harry Hyde. [Shakes Jacqueline's hand. Nervously] P-Pleased to meet you. My name is Edward Jekyll.

Jacqueline: Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Rodney: Sorry, Eddy. We didn't know you didn't want to come out.

Eddy: Well, Harry should've told you. [To himself] Hey, Harry!

[He twitches and his whole body's left side transforms into Harry.]

Harry [on the left side]: What?! What do you want?!

Eddy [on the right side]: Why didn't you tell them I don't want to come out?

Harry [on the left side]: Nobody asked me.

Donald: Eeh, that's true.

[Casta pulls on Eddy and Harry's pants and everyone notices.]

Casta: [Clicking].

[The boys don't understand.]

Rodney: Okay. What was that all about.

Jacqueline: She trying to talk to you.

Donald: What's she saying?

Eddy [on the right side]: Click-Click--Click--Click-Click-Cli-[Donald hits Eddy's side of the head with his cane] Oww-Oww--Oww--Oww-Oww!

[Harry's side laughs.]

Donald [To Harry's side]: Hey, what do you think she saying?

Harry [on the left side]: Click-Click--Click--Click-Clic-

Donald [angrily]: You too?! [Raises his cane.]

[Harry quickly changes his side into Eddy, and Donald hits his cane on the head.]

Eddy: Yeow!

[Harry returns in the left side, laughing very hard. Eddy gets angry and takes the cane and hits it on Harry's side of the head.]

Harry [on the left side]: Yeow!

Eddy [on the right side, giving Donald back his cane]: Thank You.

Jacqueline: She's asking why you want to stay inside all day.

Harry [on the left side]: Oh! Well, he's just-[Eddy quickly covers the month and lets it go a moment later] No reason.

[Eddy smiles.]

Jacqueline: Wait a minute…Griffin, Gray, Jekyll and Hyde? [To Donald] Donald, do you have any relation to a 'Dorian' Gray?

Donald: I should. He's my father.

Jacqueline: I knew it! [To Rodney] That must mean that you, Rodney, are the son of Dr. Jack Griffin: the invisible man! [To Eddy and Harry] And you two must be the sons of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde!

Rodney: And you, Jacqueline Springald, are the daughter of the infamous 'Jack' Springald.

Donald:…otherwise known as "Spring Heeled Jack".

Jacqueline: Thank you. [Realizing] Wait. Where is my father? Is he here?

[The boys looks at each other with bad news.]

Rodney [To Jacqueline]: Well, Jacqueline…umm…well, you see…umm…[He then signs, and takes out her father's shoe, with the spring sticking out and gave it to her.] He was taken.

[She looks at the shoes with shock and sorrow.]

Jacqueline: Taken? By who? What for?! He hasn't he hasn't done anything wrong in years!

Donald: Well, we're not exactly sure who or why…but all we're sure of, is that it's probably the same thing that took my father.

Jacqueline: Your father was taken too?

Harry [on the left side ]: Man, if the U.S. military let us handle it, we would've caught this guy by now.

Rodney: Easy, Harry.

Jacqueline: The U.S. military?

Rodney: Don't worry. You can trust them…But right now, we're gonna get some help.

Harry [on the left side]: Yeah. [To Eddy] Listen, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we land. [Harry gives his side to Eddy. Now Eddy has complete control of his whole body.]

Eddy [relieved that Harry's back inside]: Oh, finally. [Looks at Jacqueline. Nervously] Oh, umm, Jacqueline…ha,ha, you see-[Sees her looking at the shoe, with a sad face. Sighs] Look, I'm sure you're gonna see your father again. [She looks at him] I promise.

[She smiles, along with Eddy, Casta, Donald, and Rodney. Then she rubbed Casta on the back of her shell. Rodney reveals a pensive expression on his mask.]

[EXT. The United States of America-Military Airspace-Day]

[The airspace is loaded with small buildings, hangers, planes, helicopters, runways, landing pads, jeeps, trucks, and troops. The tandem helicopter lands on one of the pads. The ramp door opens and Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta walk out of the helicopter.]

Donald [To Jacqueline]: Welcome to America.

[Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta walk towards a truck, while Rodney looks around. He sees another truck coming up and smiles.]

Donald [Looking at Rodney]: Hey, Rodney. Are you coming?

Rodney: Ugh, you go on ahead, Donny. I've got something to get first.

[Rodney walks towards truck, slowly taking his coat off his invisible body. The truck was loading out a new military guard dog. One trooper walks up as soon as it parks. Another comes out of the driver seat with his uniform mostly torn.]

Troop 1: What happened to you?

Troop 2: It's this new guard dog that we got. I couldn't handle him.

Troop 1: How could you not handle one dog?

Troop 2: Look.

[The trooper opens up the truck doors. Inside is a dog cage revealing the top half as empty. The shot shifts down to reveal Scrappy-Doo.]

Scrappy: Ta dadada ta daaa! [Saluting] Scrappy-Dappy-Doo reporting for duty.

[The other trooper's eyes were wide opened with surprise.]

Troop 1: Is that-?

Troop 2: Yeah.

Troop 1: But wasn't he-?

Troop 2: Time off with good behavior.

Troop 1: So why is he-?

Troop 2: Repaying for all damage he's gone.

[A moment of silent.]

Troop 1: So, what type of guard duty should we give him?

Troop 2: I don't care, as long is that dog's out of my truck.

Troop 1 [To Scrappy]: Okay, Little Guy. You stay here while we find out what we can give as your first assignment.

Scrappy: Yes sir.

[The two soldiers leave the truck with Scrappy-Doo still in it, waiting. Suddenly, he feels a rattling in his cage.]

Scrappy: What the…?

[The cage starts to levitate out of the truck.]

Scrappy [prepare to fight]: Alright, whose ever out there better show themselves, or I'm gonna 'SPLAT'!

[A marble-size ball made out of polycarbonate filled with a blue liquid appear, hovering over him.]

Rodney's Voice: Funny you should say that.

[The ball gets crushed and the blue liquid turns into a blue gas that covers Scrappy. He starts to feel drowsy and falls asleep on the bottom of the cage. Rodney takes the cage and runs without being noticed. The two troopers come back for Scrappy.]

Troop 1: Alright, Scrappy. Your special assignment will be-ugh?

[Both troopers look inside the truck and notices Scrappy's gone.]

Troop 2: Oh great! Where did he go?

[Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta are loaded onto the other truck. Rodney arrives, all dressed, carrying his bag and Scrappy's dog cage, covered in a blanket.]

Rodney: Okay, I'm ready!

[He gets in. Donald notices the blanket covered cage.]

Donald: What's that?

Rodney: Oh, this is something we can use in our assignment. I'll tell you when we get there.

[The trunk takes off with the kids sitting in the back. Scrappy is still asleep, and no one, but Rodney, knows he is there.]

To Be Continued…

What do the sons of three and a half famous monsters have to do with the military? Where are they going to get help? What does Rodney have planned for Scrappy? Find out what will happen in the next chapter…coming soon.

Please send in reviews. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	3. Kidding with the Cadets of Calloway

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 3: Kidding with the Cadets of Calloway]**

[EXT. Outskirts-Day]

[The truck drives by and parks for away on the boarder of Calloway Military School and Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls (The sign says: Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for 'Ghouls'). Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta get out of the truck and look at both schools. Rodney, still carrying Scrappy-Doo's covered cage, looks at the Calloway School with a smirk on his mask. The others focus on the Grimwood School.]

Donald: Okay, Jacqueline. The man in charge, General Greendale, has given us specific orders involving these two places. Are you up to it?

Jacqueline: Absolutely.

Eddy: Okay, here's the plan…Now the general, himself, will be arriving soon at the Calloway Military School first. So you get ahead of us to the Grimwood Finishing School, posing as a new student. You see, we don't want them to get upset. So we planned on letting them down easy.

Donald: So you and Casta will go in and start earning their trust. And don't tell them anything about us or Liverpool until he gets here. He'll explain everything.

Jacqueline: But isn't that lying?

Donald: Sorry. But we were ordered not to tell.

Jacqueline: Okay.

Eddy: Okay. Now, we'll be outside, looking out for the father napper. So you'll be alright.

Jacqueline: Okay.

Donald [giving her a suitcase]: Good. The military took the liberty of packing your clothes from home. [Giving her a piece of paper] Oh, and here the paper that can get you in. This will make the headmistress, Miss Grimwood, really think you are a new student.

Eddy: Now don't worry. Just go ahead of us, look around inside, and we shall wait for you outside.

Jacqueline: I understand. I don't agreed, but I understand. [Picks up Casta] Well, see ya, boys.

[The bluish-white energy gets absorbed in the heel and into the spring in the heel of her shoes. She then leaps a few yards away from Donald and Eddy, and continues leaping.]

Eddy [fascinated]: Wow. When they told us "she should get there ahead of us", she "gets ahead" fast.

Donald: Yeah. [To Rodney] Okay, Rodney. So what's this thing that you brough-?

[They both turn and found out that Rodney is gone. Only Rodney's bag is left there. Eddy pulls off Rodney's mask and hat from the bag.]

Eddy: All his clothes are in here.

Donald [Angrily]: Oh Great! Where you did he go?!

[EXT. Calloway Military School]

[The blanket covered cage is levitates and is thrown over the wall, along with a grunting sound going from the outside to the inside. The cage floats toward a corner of the building. On the other side are the five human cadets in their training clothes on an obstacle course. The young original Calloway Cadets: Tug Roper; the blond-headed leader, Jamaal Williams; the African American member who is the most skilled and the tallest of the group, Miguel; the descendent of Spainards and is the smartest inventor, Grunt; the strong and fat cadet, and Baxter; the red-headed and the shortest of all the others. The cage descends down to the ground and the shot turns to a panel on the building's wall.]

Rodney's Voice [reading]: "Emergency Security Defense System's Control Panel; Created by Cadet Miguel, Approved by Colonel Calloway". [Stops Reading] Oh Boy. This is gonna be fun.

[The hatch of the control panel opens. The cadets have finished their training exercises, panting.]

Tug: Whoa, that wasn't a walk in the park now, was it?

Grunt [panting the most]: You're telling me.

Miguel: That's gotta be our toughest training exercise ever.

Jamaal: Affirmative. Maybe we should ask the Colonel for an easier course.

Tug: Okay, we still got plenty of time before he get here. So here what we're gonna do…

[A switch in the control panel comes down. An alarm noise bursts out, and flashing red light siren come of the ground.]

Baxter: Uh Guys, what's that?

Miguel: Uh oh, my security system!

[Giant gun-like weapons come out of the ground and one of them start shooting tranquilizer needles at the cadets. They run and dodge the needles as fast as they can.]

Tug: Fall back, men!

Jamaal: Affirmative! Double Time!

[Miguel sees wide poles coming out.]

Miguel: Get down!

[He pushes his gang down and spinning blades come out of the tips of the poles. The cadets start crawling to clear space.]

Grunt: Looking like we're getting more exercise than we wanted, huh?

[Just then, another weapon fired a net and captures Grunt.]

Baxter: Grunt!

[Baxter goes back to him, then gets his legs wrapped by bolas from another weapon. The remaining three cadet split up; Tug and Miguel goes one way, and Jamaal another. Some of the weapons fire water balloons and Jamaal gets down as the water balloons land near him. Both Tug and Miguel stop when another weapon comes up in front of them. They both get down and it starts blowing fire. When the fire stops, a short part of Tug's hair is black, messy, and smoking.]

Tug: Tranquilizer Darts?! Spinning Blades?! Flames Throwers?! Miguel, although I'm impressed, I really think you've gone too far.

Miguel: We've got to get to the control panel and turn all this stuff off!

[Rodney overhears the conversation.]

Rodney's Voice: Oh Boy! [Reading a setting in the panel] "Smoke Screen". [Stops Reading, whispering to himself] Well, how can you turn it off, if you can't find it?

[The Smoke Screen setting switches on and the entire obstacle course is covered in a large unpiercing smoke cloud. The cadets have no idea where the control panel is. There is a groaning sound in Scrappy's cage. Scrappy-Doo is starting to wake up. The blanket suddenly flies off the cage and the door swings open.]

Rodney's Voice: Okay. Now lets see if this dog is as tough as they say he is.

[Scrappy wakes up.]

Scrappy: Hey. Where am I? [Looks out the cage and sees five shadowy figures in the smoke screen] Alright, whoever you are, prepare to splat! Ta dadada ta daaa! P-p-p-puppy Power! [He charges out of the cage, into the smokescreen. Sounds of pounding and smashing comes from the smoke. It soon clears and Scrappy was on a pile of five beaten up cadets.] I got'em! I got'em! I really do got'em. [Looks at the pile of cadets he's standing on] Oh, whoops. Heh heh, sorry. Hey, wait a minute! I remember you. You are those Calloway cadets.

Grunt: Yeah. And you're that pup from the Grimwood school.

Scrappy: What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Calloway's Military School?

Tug: That's because you 'are' at Calloway's Military School!

Scrappy: Really? How did I get here?

[The puppy and the cadets hear a mumbling sound. They look that the control panel and noticed some of the fading smoke is being rippled when touched by Rodney's see-through body. They get up with a glare. Grunt removes the net, Baxter takes the bolas off of his legs, and Tug fixes his hair.]

Miguel: Well, lets go ask him.

Tug: Affirmative.

[The controls are still being messed with. Suddenly a sound of someone clearing their throat coming up away from the panel. It is revealed that the five young cadets and Scrappy are standing with angry look.]

Rodney's Voice: Oh hi…Uh oh.

Miguel: We know you're there.

Rodney's Voice: Well then…[Tug and Jamaal get pushed.] See ya!

[Shifts of the smoke started rippling and Scrappy and the cadet started following it.]

Baxter: Guys, it's Colonel Calloway!

Tug: Ten' Shun!!

[The cadets stop and salute. The brown-haired, strict taskmaster with the thin mustache comes out to examine his cadets.]

Colonel Calloway: At ease, men. [The boys quit saluting] I just heard the alarm. What's going on?

Tug: Well, sir. We…uh… You see…

[The Colonel looks around and sees Scrappy looking under wrecked debris on the ground.]

Scrappy: Alright, come on out, you dirty trickster, wherever you are.

[The colonel grabs Scrappy by the collar and picks him up.]

Colonel Calloway: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the dog from Grimwood's.

Scrappy: Hi, colonel. Long time no see.

Colonel Calloway: So you're the one who tripped our new security system.

Tug: But it wasn't just him.

Jamaal: Affirmative. Someone else was messing with the controls.

Colonel Calloway: Well then, who is he? What did he look like?

Grunt: Nothing.

Colonel Calloway: Alright, then. We'll hunt down and capture that-excuse me?

Grunt: Yeah. The guy messing with the controls looks like nothing.

[The colonel gets confused. Then his hat starts levitating off of his head.]

Miguel [pointing]: Kinda like that guy behind you, sir.

[The hat moves to his right side before he turns his head to the left.]

Colonel Calloway: What guy?

Tug [pointing]: That guy, sir.

[The hat moves to his left side before he turns his head to the right. Then the colonel stares at his cadets with doubt.]

Colonel Calloway: Look, men. If this is some kind of military prank, I've got no-

Scrappy: Hey, colonel? Can I ask you a question about your hat?

Colonel Calloway: My hat? What about my hat? [He feels around his head for his hat. He notices it's missing.] What?! My hat?! Where is it?!

[The hat quickly flies in front of him.]

Rodney's Voice: Here it is.

Colonel Calloway: Oh, thank yo-Whoa!

[He looks with surprise, dropping Scrappy. Miguel quickly pushes a setting on the control panel and sprinkler squirting oil comes out of the ground. The some of the oil got on the colonel and Rodney's invisible body.]

Rodney: Oh boy, this is bad!

Scrappy: Ha Ha! Now I can see you.

[He charges, barking at the oil-covered invisible boy. Rodney runs away from the puppy very quickly.]

Rodney: …Now you don't!

[He runs straight through the hedged wall, making a person shaped hole in it, and Scrappy-Doo still barking and chasing him. The oil-covered colonel and his five young cadets look through the hole and sees where the two are running toward.]

Tug: Looks like they're heading towards to the Grimwood's place.

Colonel Calloway: Affirmative. It's looks like Miss Grimwood has some questions to answer. [He puts on his hat and oil from inside splashes down onto his face.] To the truck, men! That's an order!

The Cadets: Yes, sir!

Colonel Calloway: Now move! Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup!

[All six of them run towards the garage. They get into a truck and start driving down the garage and out of the gate. Just then, a green car is driving towards the Calloway's trunk. Before the two vehicles could collide, they turn off the road. The car veers into a ditch. The colonel and cadets get out of the truck.]

Colonel Calloway: Hey! Why don't you watch where ya-! [An old man in an army uniform exits of the car. The colonel gasp in shock. Nervously] Oh…ha, ha…General Greendale…I…[gulps, then salutes].

Jamaal [gasps]: The general.

Tug: Ten' Shun!!

[The cadets salute. The general walks up then salutes as well.]

General Greendale: At ease, men.

[They all quit saluting.]

Colonel Calloway [Nervously]: General Greendale. I'm really sorry. It's just that I…

General Greendale: I said "at ease", colonel!!

Colonel Calloway: Yes, sir. But might I ask, why the visit?

General Greendale: Calloway, there's something you must know…

To Be Continued…

Why was Rodney messing was the Calloway cadets? Is Scrappy-Doo going to catch him? Why is the general visiting the colonel? More answers might be revealed in chapter 4.…coming soon!

Now things are getting interesting.


	4. Greetings at Grimwood

**Disclaimer: I'm finally revealing the Grimwood Girls **

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 4: Greetings at Grimwood] **

[EXT. Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for (Ghouls) Girls-Day]

[Jacqueline and Casta arrive at the Grimwood School. The school is as it was in the original movie, an old manor that is typical in horror films. They are standing in front of the moat and drawbridge. The howls of a wolf comes from the school.]

Jacqueline: Okay, Casta. Here we go.

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: Hello! Anyone there?!

[The drawbridge comes down and they both walk across it to the front door. Jacqueline knocks on the door and it doors opens.]

[EXT. Inside the Grimwood School]

[They walk inside. Jacqueline sticks her hand out to shake hands with the person who opened the door.]

Jacqueline: Thanks. Wow.

[She shakes a floating hand in a white glove with pointy nails. It introduces her in. Jacqueline and Casta look around a dark, old, spooky entryway, fascinated.]

Jacqueline: Wow. Look at this place.

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: Yeah. [They look at the stairs and see what seems to be an purse on one of the steps. The purse is lime-green with dark-green spots on it and has a wide handle.] Hmm. A lizard skin purse. I wonder who left this here.

[Casta grabs the handle with her claw. Right then, a gurgling growl comes from the purse. Both the demon girl and her crab jump in shock. The handle turns out to be a tail and what was believed to be a purse, is actually the back of Miss Grimwood's hot-tempered pet dragon, Matches. He looks at Casta with a snarl, starts glowing red from his tail to his head, and blows fire out of his mouth at Casta. Before the fire could touch her, Jacqueline snatches her up to safety just in time. Matches blow another fire blast. Then Jacqueline shoots blue and white flame out of her fingertips at Matches fire and they cancel each other out. Wide eyed Matches continues growling at them. Jacqueline glares at the dragon and puts Casta down. Matches starts glowing red again and Jacqueline concentrates the bluish-white energy through her arm to her fingertips. Then, both the demon girl and the dragon shoot their fire at each other. The flames collide with both the fire makers holding the attacks. Just then, the headmistress, Miss Grimwood walks in on the action. The short, big-boned, dark-haired, woman in red is surprised, and starts to get upset. She then bangs a nearby gong and the blue octopus butler enters the room. The butler ends the fight by wrapping his tentacles around Jacqueline and Matches and lifts them off the ground; both the dragon and girl stop throwing flames. The floating gloved hand grabs Casta and picks her up. The hand and the butler brings the three in front of Miss Grimwood. The octopus butler sets them down and the hand places Casta in Jacqueline arms.]

Jacqueline [To the hand]: Thank you.

Miss Grimwood: Matches. Bad boy. Bad, bad boy. [Matches looks down in repent. To Jacqueline] I'm so sorry about that. You'll have to excuse him.

Jacqueline: Well it's a good thing you got here in time. Not less than a minute ago, this dragon was trying to cook my crab.

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline [Shocked]: [Gasp] Casta! Watch your claws!

Miss Grimwood: Oh you don't have to worry about him anymore. In time, he'll learn to get to know you well.

Jacqueline: Thank goodness for that.

[She puts Casta down, and Matches growls again at Casta as she hides behind Jacqueline.]

Miss Grimwood: Matches. [He retreats. Back to Jacqueline] Well now that that's settled, it's time to answer some questions. Who are you? Why are you here? And how can I help you?

Jacqueline: Are you the headmistress, Miss Grimwood?

Miss Grimwood: Yes.

Jacqueline [Takes out the slip of paper]: Well, my name is Jacqueline. And…uhh…I'm here to be enrolled into your school.

[She gives Miss Grimwood the paper to look over.]

Miss Grimwood: Hmm. Hmm. Well, well, well. Everything seems to be in order. [Back to Jacqueline] Tell you what…how about I show you to a room and I'll send someone to give you a tour of the school? If you like it, I'll see what I can do.

Jacqueline: That sounds fair. Thank you.

Miss Grimwood: Splendid. [The hand appears holding a big old fashioned key in a large key ring.] Now here is your room key.

Jacqueline [Taking the key]: Thanks. [Puts the key in her pocket, then starts to feel around, and takes out a jar.] Oh, Casta's jar of oysters. I forgot about these. [Gives the jar to Miss Grimwood.]

Miss Grimwood: Not to worry. I think I can whip something up for your crab with this.

Jacqueline: Gee Thanks.

Casta [Cheerfully]: [Clicking].

Miss Grimwood: Now, let me show you to your room.

[The hand picks up Jacqueline's suitcase. Miss Grimwood walks upstairs and Jacqueline, Casta, and the hand follows.]

[EXT. Jacqueline's Room-The Grimwood School]

[Jacqueline and Casta are alone in a very old room, unpacking.]

Jacqueline: Well, isn't this lovely?

Casta: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: My, you can "click" that again.

[She opens the window and pokes out her head, surveying the landscape.]

Donald's Voice: Psst!

[Jacqueline looks down and surprised to see Donald and Eddy hiding behind bushes.]

Jacqueline: What are you guys doing down there?

Eddy: Looking out for the father napper.

Jacqueline: Well you shouldn't be this close. Get out of here.

Donald: No way. Do you know where we can find a better hiding place?

Eddy: I know one. But it's already occupied.

Donald: Anyway, how are you doing?

Jacqueline: Fine. Someone's coming by my room to give me a tour next.

Eddy: Good. Just look around, maybe keep them busy, just enough time for the general to get here.

Donald: So, got any ideas?

Jacqueline: I'll think of something.

[They all hear a knock on the door. Jacqueline closes the window and goes to the door. She opens it and looks around an empty hallway.]

Girlish Voice: [Clears Throat].

[Jacqueline looks down and sees a cute little Martian girl. She has a round head with pink skin, big slug eyes in a magenta glass fish bowl space helmet, and wears a blue dress-like suit with little green gloves, boots, and three buttons going down her dress.]

Martian Girl: Greetings, earthling. My name is Mary. And you must be Jacqueline, the new student.

Jacqueline: Ah yes, of course I am.

Mary: Miss Grimwood asked me to give you a tour around the school. [Looks at Casta] What an interesting pet you've got there. May I examine it sometime?

Jacqueline: Later. But right now, shall we begin?

Mary: Of course. Follow me.

[Mary, Jacqueline, and Casta exit the room.]

[EXT. Outside the Gym Room-Grimwood School]

[Mary brings Jacqueline and Casta down hallway, in front of the gym room door.]

Mary: This is our first stop.

[EXT. Inside the Gym Room-Grimwood School]

[The door opens and Mary, Casta, and Jacqueline walk into the large dungeon-like room with a mixture of gym equipment and torture equipment.]

Mary: This is the gym, where all us girls stay in shape for sport.

Jacqueline: Wow.

[Suddenly, the wolf howls come back. Jacqueline and Casta found that the howls are coming from a girl werewolf. She has short, curly, bright orange hair, brown fur, yellow eye, and she wears a blue dress with the sleeves cut off and a light blue bowtie. She is doing upside down sit-ups on a pull-up bar.]

Werewolf: Hi ya, Mary.

Mary: Hello, Winnie. Jacqueline, this is Winnie the Werewolf. Winnie, this is Jacqueline, our new classmate.

Winnie: Hellooooooooo.

Jacqueline: Well, "Hellooooooooo" to you too. Hey, you're working out pretty good. How do you do it?

Winnie: Motivation.

[She gets up the bar with a sit-up, she gives loud howls. Revealing that she has a picture of a full moon (the one in the sky) taped to the ceiling.]

[EXT. Outside the Grimwood School]

[Rodney, with oil splotches on his invisible body, is still being chased by Scrappy-Doo. In a far distance from Scrappy and a short distance from the Grimwood School, he trips into a large mud puddle. He gets up with mud covering most of his body, and the oil dripping off of him.]

Rodney: Great. I solve one problem, only to make another.

Scrappy [Yelling from far away]: Alright! Come on out! You can't hide from Scrappy-Doo!

Rodney [Worrying]: Oh Boy!

[He looks around, then sees the Grimwood moat. He starts pondering. Scrappy-Doo arrives a moment later. He looks around, there is no sight of Rodney anywhere.]

Scrappy: Ruff and double ruff! He's gone! But not to worry, he can't hide forever. [Exits.]

[A imperceptible head sticks itself out of the moat.]

Rodney: Apparently, I can.

[He swims to the porch and climbs up into it. Two shark fins go by, he doesn't notice. The water drips off his body until he's completely invisible again.]

Rodney's Voice: [Sigh of Relief] That's much better.

[A knock is made at the front door and it opens by itself. Matches sees the door opening, growls, and walk to the door. He looks outside in confusion, for no one is there. He walks outside and stands near the moat to find the person who was knocking.]

Rodney's Voice: Thank you.

[Matches feels a push on his back and falls into the moat. Then the door closes. Matches came up on the surface and growls. Then he walks out of the moat in anger and starts looking for someone inside the school, standing near an open window, hoping that they could see him and let him back inside.]

[EXT. Donald and Eddy's Bush]

[Donald and Eddy are sitting behind the bush looking in a stack of files.]

Donald: Okay. What do we have here?

Eddy [Opening a File]: Well, we're got an Elsa Frankensteen, Daughter of Frankensteen Senior. It says she's smart at science and super strong.

[He hands the file to Donald. He looks at the details in the papers. There was a picture of Elsa; tall, pale, many stitches on her body, has the Bride of Frankenstein hairdo, two bolts screwed into her neck, freckles on her cheeks, and wears a green dress over a light green shirt and brown sandals. In the picture: she is sitting on a lab table with jumper cables attached to the bolt in her neck.]

Donald: Very nice. What else do we have?

Eddy [Looking in another file]: Godzina, Daughter of Godzilla.

Donald: The giant Japanese lizard?

Eddy [Giving Donald the file]: Yeah.

[Donald looks in and sees the picture of Godzina. A large, round, white pointy tooth lizard, with black scales running down her black, and ribbon on top of her head and pink tutu. In the picture: she was holding a cake with a large bite in it.]

Donald: It says here, she's got an appetite bigger than herself.

Eddy: If you think that's unique, listen to this.

[He opens up another file. The picture has a half-girl, half-fish creature in it. Her body is covered in brownish-orange scales, she has gills on her neck, a red bow on her head, fish lips, and she wears a full-body loincloth made up of brown seaweed. In the picture: she was about to bite a worm attached to a fishing hook.]

Eddy: This one's name is Goonie. She's the daughter of the fish man, the Creature from the Black Lagoon. She's a good swimmer.

Donald: Yeah. Who else?

[Eddy looks up on another file, while Donald spits into one hand and start grooming his hair with it.]

Eddy: Okay, next up is--[Looks at Donald grooming] What are you doing?

Donald: Oh…uhh…nothing.

Eddy, Oh Donny! Just because someone told us we were gonna pick up some girls, doesn't mean we're gonna date them.

Donald: Come on. This is a girl's finishing school. We'll never get another chance.

Eddy: Well, at least 'I'm' not looking for a girlfriend.

[He then twitches and the left half of his body transforms into Harry again.]

Harry [on the left side]: Yeah. That's because you already have one.

[Eddy quickly grabs the lips on Harry's side, squishing them both together.]

Donald: What's he talking about?

Eddy [on the right side. Nervously]: Oh, nothing.

Donald: Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Are you talking about Jacqueline?!

[Harry grabs Eddy's arm and stuggles to get it to let go of his lips.]

Donald: That's it, isn't it?! You like Jacqueline!

[Eddy lets go of the lips.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Alright. Alright! I like Jacqueline Springald.

Donald: Edward Jekyll, you sly dog. So that's why you didn't wan Harry to let you out. But you've only known her for one day.

Harry [on the left side]: That's only half the problem.

Donald: What do you mean?

Harry [on the left side]: I like her too, man! [To Eddy] Hey Eddy, you wanna share her?

Eddy [On the right side]: Why not? We share everything.

Donald: Oh boy. Speaking of "Oh boy", where is Rodney? As soon as I get my hand on him, I'm gonna--[Spooky organ music comes from school.] That music. It's beautiful. Oh I swear, the genius whose playing that symphony must a free spiriting sort.

[Eddy and Harry picks up and looks up another file.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Wow.

Harry [on the left side, To Donald]: Funny you should say that.

[EXT. Ballet Studio-Grimwood School]

[Jacqueline, Casta, and Mary enters. The room has a few stretch bars and mirrors on some of the walls. An organ sat along one of the walls. A pretty, wide eye ghost girl is playing it. She was wearing a short-sleeved pale blue dress and white cowboy boots. She has icy-blue skin and white hair with a blue streak worn in a sideways ponytail. While she is playing the organ, a cute, little mummy girl, wearing a pink tutu skirt around her waist, is dancing to the music. The mummy girl is completely wrapped in bandages, with no visible sight of skin. The only parts that are not covered are her mouth and her blue eyes. She wears a large pink bow on her head. Jacqueline stares. When the music ends, the mummy girl stops dancing. Both ghoul girls notice Jacqueline.]

Mary: Hey girls. Girls, this is Jacqueline, the new student. Jacqueline, allow me to introduce Phantasma.

[The ghost girl floats out of the organ's seat and shakes Jacqueline's hand.]

Phantasma: [High-pitch Laugher!] It's a pleasure. You're gonna love it here. It'll be a scream. [Laugher!]

Mary: And this is Tanis, the mummy's daughter.

[The mummy girls walks up to Jacqueline and shakes her hand.]

Tanis: Hi. Welcome to Grimwood's.

Jacqueline: My pleasure. I've notice you were doing a little ballet.

Tanis: Oh, do you know ballet?

Jacqueline: And several other dances. Here, let me show you.

[She takes her coat off, revealing she is in her dance clothes (which she wore in the first scene. She never took it off.), and puts her coat on a rack. Tanis now notices Casta.]

Tanis: Wow. Is that your crab?

Jacqueline: Oh yes. Her name is Casta. She's a Kiwa hirsute.

Tanis: A Ki-what-sute?

Jacqueline: A "hairy shellfish".

Phantasma: "A hairy selfish" what?

Jacqueline: Very funny. They're also known as the "yeti crab".

Mary: Hey, I've read about those. But…aren't yeti crabs suppose to be white?

Jacqueline: I know. How strange is that?

Tanis: So, why do you call her Casta?

Jacqueline: I'll show you. Casta…

[Casta then starts clicking her claws, as a pair of castanets. Jacqueline starts dancing to the clicks, and then soon Tanis joins in with her. Tanis decides to add a little ribbon dancing with her own bandages. Phantasma sways, enjoying the rhythm.]

Phantasma: Hey. That's sounds pretty good.

[She then floats back into her seat and plays music on the organ accompany the clicking. Mary just stands there watching Jacqueline and Tanis dancing to the music played by Casta and Phantasma.]

To Be Continued…

Will Jacqueline keep up this charade any longer? What has Rodney gotten himself into? Will Matches find a way to get back inside? Answers to these and many more questions will be will soon be revealed in the next chapter…coming soon.

Sorry it took so long, but now, things will be getting better.


	5. A Way of saying Hello

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 5: A Way of saying "Hello"] **

[EXT. Dressing Room-Grimwood School-Day]

[The door slowly ajar, leaving only a crack. The ballet studio is on the other side. The door crack reveals Jacqueline and Tans dancing, Phantasma and Casta making music, and Mary watching. On the ceiling, a small purple bat has been hanging upside-down since the door crack was made (no pun intended). The bat has a black nose, purple wings, little purple skin, dark purple fur, and green eyes. It swoops from the ceiling towards the door.]

[EXT. Ballet Studio-Grimwood School]

[Jacqueline and Tanis were still dancing, Casta and Phantasma are still making music, and Mary is still watching.]

Jacqueline: You're doing good, Tanis.

Tanis: Thanks, Jacqueline. You're not so bad yourself.

[Squeaking and Squawking sounds are coming from the dressing room. Everyone stops what they're doing.]

Mary: That sounds like Sibella.

Phantasma [getting out of the organ's seat]: Come on.

[They run towards the dressing room door.]

[EXT. Dressing Room-Grimwood School]

[Everyone open the door and walk through the doorway, except for Phantasma; she phases through the wall. They see the bat flying in the air, circling around nothing.]

Jacqueline: A bat.

Tanis [to the bat]: Sibella, what are you doing? What's wrong?

Rodney's Voice [whispering to the bat]: Hey, Shhh…Stop it. Leave me alone, you flying rodent. You'll blow my cover.

[The bat flies around towards the windows.]

Rodney's Voice: Wwwaaaaahhhh!

[EXT. Outside Walls of the Grimwood School]

[The gutter, just below the window, suddenly gets bent and the green sludge and slime it was filled with start spilling out. The green ooze gets on to Rodney's invisible body. It is revealed that Rodney is holding on to the gutter. He looks down and sees the long drop.]

[EXT. Dressing Room-Grimwood School]

[Tanis takes off the tutu around her waist and throws it on to a rack, revealing she is wearing the dress made out of her own bandages.]

Rodney's Voice [off-screen]: Oh boy!

[The girls hear the voice and run toward the window.]

[EXT. Donald, Eddy, Harry's Bush]

[The boys are looking up more files.]

Rodney's Voice [off-screen, sarcastic]: Well this is just great!

[The boys hear that remark and get up out of the bush. They see Rodney's slime-covered body dangling from the gutter. Their eyes and mouths are wide open.]

Harry [still on the left side of the body]: Gee. And here I thought I was the crazy one.

[EXT. Outside Walls of the Grimwood School]

[The bat flies out the window and hangs upside-down below the window sill. Then the girls stick their heads out of the window and Casta climbs up on the window sill. They look down and see an invisible boy, covered with sludge, hanging on the gutter. He looks up at the girls.]

Rodney: Hi. How are ya?

Jacqueline: Rodney?!

Phantasma: You know him?

Jacqueline: What are you doing? No, wait. Don't tell me…

Rodney and Jacqueline: Hanging around.

Phantasma: [Laughing.] Oh I never get tired of that one.

Rodney: Hey listen. Could you girls help me get up?

Mary: Okay. Wow. A boy with diaphanous skin. What an interesting discovery.

[Tanis then throws a long strip of her bandages over the window, down to Rodney.]

Tanis: Here, hold on to this!

[Rodney quickly lets go of the gutter and grabs on to the strand of tape and starts climbing. The girls hold on tightly to the strand and start pulling.]

Jacqueline: Good, Rodney. [To the girls] Alright. Pull! [Notices Casta is about to grab the bandage] Hold it! [Casta stops] Maybe you should stay out of this one, Catsa.

[Casta becomes depress for not being involved. When he puts his hand on the window sill, Casta thinks she could be of some help. She grabs Rodney by the finger, then the finger slides across her pointy claw.]

Rodney: Yeow!

[He then lets go of the tape and falls a little bit. Phantasma doesn't have enough time to catch him. Then he quickly grabs the bandage again causing more weight for the girls to pull. The bat suddenly flies off from under the window sill. Casta tries to help by trying to grab the tape; Jacqueline notices.]

Jacqueline: NO!

[Casta claw clips the bandage and Rodney falls again. Suddenly, the bat saves Rodney by pulling him by his finger. The bat flies around with Rodney screaming from the pain in his finger.]

Rodney: OWWW! YEOW, my finger! Let go! Let go! Let go!

[EXT. A Short Distance from Rodney-Outside the Grimwood School]

[Scrappy-Doo is looking into some bushes, still looking for Rodney. Suddenly, he hears Rodney's screams, turns his head, and sees Rodney and the bat.]

Scrappy: Ho Ho, there he is. [Running towards him] Boy, if I get my paws on him, I'll give him a left, and a right, and a…

[He runs up a rock and jumps off it. He lands off-screen. Next shot reveals he landed on Matches. Scrappy is sitting on Matches's back, looking confuse, while Matches growls in aggravation. They both look at each other in surprise.]

Scrappy: Matches?

Matches [Talking in a growling tone]: Scrappy?

[They both get up in excitement and shake hands.]

Scrappy: Wow, it's been a long time.

Matches [Growl]: Yeah.

Scrappy: Say Matches, you don't mind helping me splat that guy over there? [Points at Rodney.]

Matches [Smirking. Growl]: Oh yeah.

[The two little creatures continue to head towards Rodney.]

[EXT. Outside Walls of the Grimwood School]

[Donald, Eddy, and Harry just stand where they are and watch the whole thing. When they get low enough, the bat drops Rodney into the moat. He sticks his head out of the water. All the slime and sludge get washed away. Only water is dripping off his invisible body.]

Rodney: Ha Ha, funny. I get dirty, then clean, then dirty again, and now clean again. What a silly cycle.

[He then turns to Donald, Eddy, and Harry on land.]

Donald: Dare I ask: why a bat dropped you into the moat?

Rodney [Kidding]: Because they don't have a diving board.

Eddy [on the right side]: You know, Donny? This is a very nice moat. Clear water, non-polluted…

Harry [on the left side]: …and sharks.

Eddy [on the right side]: …and sharks. Sharks?!

[The boys turn their heads and see two shark fins In another part of the moat. The fins come up and are revealed to be attached to a two-headed shark, swimming fiercely toward Rodney.]

Harry [on the left side]: Look, Eddy. There's one for both of us.

Eddy [on the right side]: Oh no! Harry, don't…please! I…!

[Their head twitches to the left. Then their whole body twitches until it is completely turned into Harry.]

[EXT. Nearby Bush-Outside of the Grimwood School]

[Scrappy and Matches push away the branches and see the boys.]

Scrappy: Look, Matches. There's one for both of us. I'll take the one on the right [Harry] and you'll take the one on the left [Donald].

Matches [Growl]: Okay.

[EXT. By the Moat-Outside of the Grimwood School]

Harry: Alright! It's time to hide…from Hyde!

Scrappy's Voice: Ta dadada ta daaa!

Rodney: Oh no!

[Both Harry and Donald look at each other in confusion. They turn around fast and see Scrappy charging at them.]

Scrappy: Puppy Power!

[He jumps and knocks Harry to the ground. Growls come up from behind Donald. He turns around and looks down and sees Matches standing in front of him, looking angry. Harry rolls on the ground, struggling with Scrappy. He knocks Scrappy off and lands next to Matches.]

Scrappy: Alright, Matches. Let 'em have it.

[Matches begins to glows red and inhales. But when he blows, only small puffs of smoke come out.]

Scrappy: Huh? What happened?

Rodney: Oh, looks like he lost his spark when I pushed him into the moat.

Scrappy: Uh oh.

[Rodney turns his head back to the two-headed shark. It's getting closer.]

Rodney: Oh boy.

[He starts swimming faster away from the shark. The other two boy are looking at Rodney and the shark, then turn back to Scrappy and Matches.]

Harry: Keep 'em busy. I've got this.

[Donald steps forward and Harry runs down the moat, after Rodney. Rodney is still swimming hard away from the shark. When the shark gets too close and about to take a bit (two bits) out of him, Harry jumps out of nowhere, lands on the shark's back, and pushes it underwater with him. Rodney stops swimming and gives a sigh of relief. He takes a big breath and put his head in the water. Donald is left to fight off Scrappy and Matches.]

Scrappy: Oh yeah, and how do you expect to stop with that cane of yours?

Matches [Growl]: Yeah?

Donald [claim]: Like this.

[He hold his cane with the shaft pointing up. He turns the knob on the tip of the handle. The shaft goes down, like telescope folds, and sinks into the handle. As the shaft descends, a thin blade comes out of a hole in the bottom of the ferrule. The pedals of the metallic rose collar start to spread apart from each other. The cane turns into a epee, a fencing foil. Scrappy and Matches just stand there, staring with their eyes wide open. Donald bends the blade a bit and prepares a stands for defense.]

Donald: On guard.

[EXT. Opened Outside Window-Dressing Room-Grimwood School]

[Jacqueline, Phantasma, Mary, Tanis, and Casta were watching Rodney. Now they turn their heads to Donald. They see him swinging his sword at Scrappy and Matches.]

Jacqueline: That's it! I can't go along with this anymore!

[She super jumps out of the window and releases her bat glider and slowly descends. The girls and the purple bat have their eyes wide open with amazement. The girls run out of the room to get outside the school with Casta following.]

[EXT. Outside the Grim School]

[Donald is still swinging his sword at Scrappy and Matches. Scrappy is jabbing and Matches is growling.]

Scrappy: Alright, you bully. Make your move or prepare to splat.

Donald: Okay, mutt. You asked for it.

[Donald points his sword at Scrappy and pulls it back. Jacqueline quickly lands between them, right when Donald pushes his epee forward. It bends a little on her glider.]

Jacqueline: That's enough! Stop it right now!

[All four of them turn their heads to a large splash in the moat, close to Rodney. The two-headed shark comes out of the splash, wiggling in fear, and quickly swims away. Rodney slowly takes his face out of the water, with a frightened face. Donald, Jacqueline, Scrappy, and Matches run to a spot on the land, near the spot in the moat where Rodney is.]

Donald: Rodney, what happened?

Rodney: The unspeakable, Donny. The unspeakable.

[Eddy quickly rises from the moat, taking deep breathes, with Goonie, the fish girl, holding on to him.]

Eddy: Ahh! Oh, you must be Goonie.

Goonie: [Gasps] How do you know who I am? Are you psychic?

[Her and Rodney help him to shore.]

Rodney [whispering to Eddy]: What's the matter with her?

Eddy [whispering to Rodney]: Well, it's nothing, really. Her file says that she's a good swimmer.

[A moment of silence.]

Rodney [whispering to Eddy]: And…?

Eddy [whispering to Rodney]: That's it.

Rodney [whispering to Eddy]: Oh.

[Donald and Jacqueline help him out of the moat. Scrappy walks to him, on his right side.]

Scrappy: Hey, have you seen a big, green meanie while you were in there? [Jabbing] Cause I want to give him a left, and a right, and a…

Eddy: You're looking at him.

Scrappy: You? Oh, come on! If you were that green meanie, then I'm the president of the United States.

[Eddy twitches a little and his turns his head, revealing to Scrappy that half his body turned into Harry.]

Harry [on the left side]: Did somebody ring?

[Scrappy looks at it with a surprise expression on his face.]

Scrappy [raising his arms with two fingers up on each paw]: My Fellow Americans.

[Eddy and Harry picks up Scrappy, and Scrappy starts jabbing in their hands.]

Scrappy: Hey! Put me down, or I'll splat!

[They twitch their head to the left and the whole body turns into Harry. Matches growls at him. Harry roars at both Scrappy and Matches. Matches runs and hides behind Jacqueline's legs in fear. The puppy just stares at him as Harry enjoys it.]

Harry [To Matches]: Yeah, that's right! You better hide, taco breath!

Scrappy [whimpering]: Well, on second thought, you can keep me up here as long as you want.

[Phantasma, Mary, Tanis, Casta arrive.]

Phantasma: Scrappy?

Scrappy: Phanty? Tanis?

Tanis: What's going on?

[Mary observes Jacqueline's glider.]

Mary: Interesting. These wings are made out of a strong special alloy with the same structure as parchment.

[Rodney and Goonie help themselves out of the moat. Water drips off of his invisible body. Matches growls at him.]

Scrappy: Hey! That's the guy who was teasing me and Matches.

[Donald puts down the bag of Rodney's clothes next to him. His wet invisible body is seen, putting on the clothes.]

Rodney: Sorry about that. I just thought that's what we monsters do best.

[The purple bat starts coming down.]

Rodney: Look, there's that pain in the finger. Wait here. [Walks up to the bat.] Alright you little rodent, let me tell you something. I…

[The bat starts glowing bright yellow, and starts changing shape and form. It stops flashing, when it turns into a pretty girl with purple skin and long hair, red lips, and green eyes. She wears a purple dress with a slit, a red belt, and red high-heeled shoes. Rodney just stares at her with his mouth and eyes wide open.]

Rodney [Nervously]: I…eh…I…ugh.

Girl: Yes?

Rodney [Nervously]: I…eh…n-never got your name.

Girl: I never gave it. I'm Sibella, Sibella Dracula.

Rodney: Sibella Dracula. What a nice name. Tell me something…why'd you catch me by the finger?

Sibella: Oh, I was just fascinated by a smell.

Rodney: A smell of what?

Sibella: Blood.

Rodney: Oh yeah. Casta cut my finger when she grabbed me. You want some? It's still bleeding a little. [Takes off his glove, grabs her hand, and rubs the finger in her palm.] There you go.

[She looks at her palm, confuse, believing there is nothing there. She sniffs and licks her palm. Her eye are wide open with amazement, to her first taste of invisible blood. She continues licking, hopping to finish the last drop in her hand. Rodney has his back turned, putting his glove back on. Sibella looks at him in a daze. She gets close to him, hissing with her fangs only a few inches from his neck.]

Rodney: Don't even think about it.

[She snaps out of her daze and backs away.]

[Donald looks in her file. The right half of Harry's body turns back into Eddy.]

Donald : Hey, Eddy. How come her file only has a picture of her as a bat.

Eddy [on the right side]: Because she's a vampire. They don't have reflections or pictures. But you can only get the picture of when they are bats.]

Miss Grimwood's Voice: What is going on out here?!

[She arrives with the floating hand, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, and Godzina, finish eating a long moldy sandwich.]

Miss Grimwood: Well, well. I didn't know we were expecting company. May I ask, who you are?

Jacqueline: It's all my fault, Miss Grimwood. I haven't been truthful with you all. I'm not what that paper I gave you said I am.

General Greendale's Voice: Griffin!

[They turn and see a busted green car and four trucks parked in front of the school. General Greendale, Colonel Calloway, the cadets, and several troops come out of the trucks and car. Donald turns his sword back into a cane, and Jacqueline folds up her glider.]

Rodney: Oh boy.

Miss Grimwood: [Gasp] General Greendale. It has been a long time. And Colonel Calloway, it's always a pleasure that you are here.

General Greendale: Affirmative, Miss Grimwood. It has 'indeed' been a long time.

Miss Grimwood: Girls, this is General Greendale. He was one of the military's best officers, who was kind enough helped the colonel build the Calloway Military School.

[The girls start greeting, all at once.]

Sibella: It is fangtastic to have guests here at Grimwood's.

Colonel Calloway: Even guests who are uninvited!

Winnie: What do you mean?

Colonel Calloway [pointing at Rodney]: That boy is nothing but trouble: he played with our new security systems, destroyed our obstacle course, [points at Scrappy] sick that mutt on my men…

Scrappy: Hey!

Colonel Calloway: …and he ruined one of my good suits!

[Donald, Eddy, and Harry turn their heads toward Rodney.]

Donald: You did all that?

Rodney: Those Calloway Cadets are fun.

General Greendale: At ease, colonel. Apologies, Miss Grimwood. But I think it's time for a 'proper' introduction. [Walks up to Jacqueline] In case any of you don't know, this is Jacqueline Springald; daughter of Jack Springald.

[The girls gasp and whisper to each other with excitement.]

Godzina [to Goonie]: Spring Heeled.

General Greendale: And this gentleman is Donald Gray.

[Donald walks up to Phantasma and grabs her hand.]

Donald: Or "Donny" for short. Either way, I'm still Gray.

[He seem to kiss Phantasma's wrist. She giggles in embarrassment.]

Rodney: Wow Donny, I never thought you would get a girl that fast.

Donald: I thought so too. [His hand phases through Phantasma's] That is, until I just kissed my palm.

General Greendale: I see you've already met Mr. Rodney Griffin.

[Godzina walks up to Rodney.]

Godzina [bowing]: Ohayo.

Rodney: Missouri.

Godzina: No. It is not a game. I was just greeting you.

Rodney: I know, I just want to have fun.

General Greendale [walking up to Eddy/Harry and Scrappy]: And this Edward Jekyll, and Henry Hyde, and…who is this?

Rodney: Oh, that's one of your new guard dogs. You know, "the mutt I sick the cadets on".

General Greendale: Oh yeah. I request identification.

[Eddy looks in the back of Scrappy's collar.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Lets see. Ahh…"Scrappard Cornelius Doo".

[Harry, Donald, and Rodney start snickering.]

Rodney: Scrappard?

Scrappy [annoyed]: Hey! I'll let you know, everybody calls me Scrappy! Why I oughta…

[He is about to march toward Rodney, until Harry puts his hand down on Scrappy tail while he's still marching.]

General Greendale: Still, I have to agree with the colonel, Rodney. You disobeyed my orders, attacked a superior officer, and disgraced his entire unit. Now, I can't punish you because I know whose son you are. But I can leave the punishment in the hands of Dr. Griffin himself. So do I make myself clear?!

Rodney: As a window, sir.

General Greendale: Alright. Now the real reason I'm here is to request both schools to pack up and and come with me immediately.

[Miss Grimwood, the girls, Matches, and Scrappy chat to each other in confusion.]

Miss Grimwood: Pack up, immediately? For what reason?

General Greendale: I'm sorry. But it was a demand given to me by the fathers of your students. We leave in an hour.

Miss Grimwood: So, it must've been very serious, wasn't it? Alright, general. Girls! It looks like we're going on a little trip. We have about an hour to pack.

[The girls agree and start waking toward the drawbridge.]

Colonel Calloway [to the Cadets]: Alright, men. Back to the truck. That's an order.

Cadets: Yes, sir!

[The cadets, the colonel, and the general march back to the vehicles.]

Winnie: How do our fathers have anything to do with this?

Elsa: I don't know. But what ever it is, it's got Miss Grimwood spooked…more than usual.

Sibella: I think it's strange too. Stuff like this gets stuck in my teeth.

[Jacqueline and Casta walk next to Eddy/Harry, Donald, and Rodney.]

Jacqueline: I'm sorry, you guys. I just didn't want anyone hurt.

Rodney: That's okay. You did what you felt was right.

[Scrappy walks with Matches.]

Scrappy: I don't get it, Matches. What's going on?

Matches [Growl]: I don't know.

Scrappy: Well I'm gonna find out, or I'm name's not "Scrappy-Doo".

To Be Continued…

What was Rodney planning from the beginning? What does the general want which the Grimwood School? What do the girls' fathers have anything to do with this? I will work on the next chapter…pretty soon.

Sorry, I had very slow days. I wanted to start romantic relationships for Rodney x Sibella, Donald x Phantasma, and Eddy/Harry x Jacqueline. This must be the longest chapter I've ever written.


	6. Area 53

Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long with this one.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 6: Area 53] **

[INT. In the Air-Tandem Rotor Helicopter-Afternoon]

[Everyone is sitting on metal benches. Donald is practicing on a violin. Phantasma is watching him sublimely.]

Pilot: We will be landing soon!

Donald: Really? Are we almost there? But I'm almost through half my symphonies.

Phantasma: [High-pitch giggling] So, you're a music lover too, huh?

Donald: Well, I wouldn't use the term "lover", but yes. And I must say that the music I heard you play was…how should I say, "exquisite".

Phantasma: [Giggling] Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.

Donald: Thank you. I had many years of practice…many, many years.

[Jacqueline is depressed. She is seated next to Tanis.]

Jacqueline: I'm sorry.

Tanis: For what?

Jacqueline: Lying to you.

Tanis: It's okay. Nobody got hurt.

Jacqueline: I know. But I just don't like it when I'm not truthful.

Tanis: You were only doing what you were told. It's not all your fault.

Jacqueline: Yeah, I guess so.

[The Calloway Cadets are just glaring at Rodney with a snarl. Rodney takes notice.]

Rodney: What?

Tug: Oh, nothing. Perhaps we are still pretty mad that you used our own security system against us.

Jamaal: Affirmative.

Harry [on the left side of the body]: [Chuckling] Oh yeah, I bet it was hilarious. I have pictures in my mind on how it happened.

Scrappy: Hey, that's not very nice.

Harry [on the left side]: Nice? Do you know who you're talking to?

Eddy [on the right side, nervously]: Oh please, don't provoke him.

Rodney [to the Cadets]: My complements. By the way, next time you build a security system, I suggest you build the control panel 'inside' the building.

Jamaal: Be serious. Isn't anyone upset with this guy.

Donald: I'm not surprised with Rodney's behavior.

Sibella: Yes. He is an invisible boy after all.

Mary: True. Invisible humanoids are ethereal beings with obscure skin, bones, and organs. They show pleasure in their transparency, who feel the need of liberty and excitement. During their invisibility, they honed their skill for the guile of crime and pleasure.

Miguel: O-key.

Donald: I could've said it better myself. What she really mean is that invisible men love having see-through bodies so much, they enjoy the freedom of it. And they are best at making a living by being pranksters, spies, and thieves.

Winnie: Wow, you're right. You did say it better.

Grunt [To Rodney]: Okay, well that maybe an excuse, but it doesn't explain why you've been snooping around.

Rodney: It's like they always say, "That's for me to know and for you to find out".

Tug: Listen to me, Griffin. I need to know what you are up to, that's an order.

Rodney: Order? What do I look like, a soldier? Forget it, I'm not telling you guys anything…yet.

Tug: Yet? What do you mean…?

Pilot: General, we are circling around the base as we speak!

General Greendale: Good!

[Everyone looks through the helicopter's windows, and sees that past the clouds is a large army base on the ground.]

[EXT. Army Base]

[The base is surround by a wired fence. It is filled with green buildings, hangers, helicopters, jeeps, tanks, and soldiers. The helicopter lands and everybody walks down the ramp. Matches blows fire a little to see if it's working right; he is relieved. Soldiers walk out of the copter with their luggage. Two soldiers see them carrying out a coffin and a sarcophagus with the luggage.]

Soldier 1: Wow. These girls really put a lot of style in there suitcases.

Soldier 2: Soldier, those are beds.

[Everyone comes together into a crowd with General Greendale in front of them.]

General Greendale: Welcome, everybody, to Area 53. A top secret military facility which I am in charge of. Now before we go into anymore details, I'm suppose to assign Mr. Scrappard Doo to his new supervisor.

Scrappy: My supervisor?

Harry [on the left side]: Yeah, you know. Your supervisor, your boss, your master, your owner, the jerk who keeps an eye on you and cleans up after the messes you leave behind.

Eddy [on the right side]: Harry, please.

Harry [on the left side]: Anyway, I hope he can keep this 'pooch' as far away from me as possible.

Scrappy: "Pooch"?! I'll show you whose a "pooch"! Alright, put 'em up!

General Greendale: Attention!

[The general stops the argument between the puppy and the one-half lunatic. The trooper, that wore the torn uniform three scenes ago, has stepped forward next to the general.]

Troop: You called for me, general?

General Greendale: Ah, yes. I am assigning you to become the supervisor of our new guard dog. I believe you've already met.

[The trooper looks at Scrappy. He reacts in shock.]

Troop: Permission to speak freely, sir?

General Greendale: Permission granted.

Troop: Are you out of your mind? I'm not gonna be in charge on this canine.

General Greendale: That's an order, private.

Troop: Sorry, sir. But I'd rather be sent to the stockade than to be with this dog.

Grunt: Or worse…stand in front of a firing squad.

Rodney: They don't use firing squads anymore.

General Greendale: Well I can't leave a guard dog to protect this facility without a supervisor.

[Eddy starts to hesitate.]

Eddy [on the right side]: You know, I could be Scrappy's supervisor.

Harry [on the left side] and Scrappy: WHAT?!

Rodney [smiling]: Oh boy.

Donald [staring at Rodney]: "Oh boy"?

Rodney: I just knew you would see things my way.

General Greendale: That sounds fair enough. Edward Jekyll, I leave you as the supervisor to one Scrappard Cornelius Doo.

Harry [on the left side]: That doesn't "sound fair" to me. If he's with Eddy, he's with 'me'. [To Eddy] Seriously, Eddy. How do you expect to work with such a nasty, insensitive, odious creature like him?

Eddy [on the right side]: I have you, don't I?

[Harry feels insulted, and pulls Eddy's cheek. Eddy presses on Harry's forehead.]

General Greendale: Restrain!

Rodney and Donald: Yes, sir!

[Rodney and Donald walk up to Eddy and Harry. Donald grabs Harry's arm and Rodney grabs Eddy's arm; pulling them both from the other's side of the body.]

Rodney: Hey, hey, hey! You guys, stop hitting yourselves.

Winnie: [Howls] I'm starting like these guys.

Phantasma [Giggling]: Me too. They're funny.

General Greendale: Thank you, boys. [Both Eddy and Harry calm down, and he gives them a bag filled with small brown color treats.] Here, take these.

Rodney: What are they?

[Eddy/Harry take one out and eat it.]

Harry [on the left side]: Mmmm. I don't know what they are, but they're delicious.

Eddy [on the right side]: Yeah, exquisite. I must know about these things.

Troop: They're treats made for Scrappy. His uncle sent him the recipe. They're the only thing that calms him down.

Scrappy: I'll say. They're delicious.

Troop: His uncle calls them…"Rappy Racks".

Eddy [on the right side]: "Rappy Racks"?

Donald: Weird. On the bag, they're called "Scrappy Snacks".

Rodney: Uncles. Go figure.

General Greendale: Well. Now that that's settled, let us begin our tour.

[Eddy and Harry's head twitch to the right, and Eddy gets complete control of his entire body. Everyone follows the general to the nearest building.]

Scrappy: Say, Eddy. I know it was very nice of you to be my supervisor and all. But I was wondering, what gave you the idea?

Eddy: Well…I've always wanted a puppy.

[Scrappy turns to him, staggering. Then continues following the general.]

[INT. Building-Area 53]

[Everyone enters. The inside of the building is huge. It's loaded with a few crates and vehicles. In the middle is a terminal sticking out of the ground, where the general leads them.]

Grunt: There's nothing here.

Donald: Wanna bet?

[The general walks up to the terminal and presses a few buttons. When he is done, the floor surrounding everyone slowly descends. They slowly went down a wide shaft with bright lights of the walls. The floor elevator is only about 10 feet underground when a door closes the entrance they came from, covering the large hole in the floor as they are still descending.]

General Greendale: We will be on our detonated floor soon.

Mary [raising her hand]: Pardon me for asking, general. But what is all this?

Colonel Calloway: The general explain to me everything when he arrived. Area 53 is a military facility designed for contained special combat, storing top secret information, dangerous weapons, and specific research.

Tanis: Research on what?

Rodney: Us. Invisible men, vampires, werewolves, mummies, aliens, fairies, elves, wizards, ghosts, monsters…you name it. Any inhuman creature that people found in stories and films have been cataloged right here.

Donald: You see, a long time ago, monsters, ghosts, and…other kinds of freaks have been a danger to the public. So a hand-full of the human elite came together with the leaders of these creatures and formed a secret pact, which allowed them to leave the human population in peace.

General Greendale: Now the monsters agreed to leave the human population alone, while human writers and film producers wrote their appearance and ability in novels and movies. Throughout time, Area 53 was made to maintain those principles and handle the affairs of crimes against them. Now, any questions?

Goonie [raising her hand]: Huh?

Eddy: We'll explain everything to you more clearer later.

Winnie: Okay. So that explains what this place is. But that doesn't explain why we're here.

Rodney: Oh you'll find out soon enough.

[EXT. Elevator-Lower Levels-Area 53]

[A light flashes next to the doors. They open. Everyone walks out with their eyes wide open (except for the general, Miss Grimwood, Rodney, Donald, Eddy, and the soldiers).]

Mary: Great Galactic.

[The lower levels are wide walls with doorways and ledges with railings, separated by a bottomless pit, connected by bridges.]

Elsa: Wow! Just look at this place!

Scrappy [looking down from the ledge]: Gee. How deep do you think this drop is?

Donald: I don't know. How tall do you think a giant is?

Grunt: A giant?

Sibella: This place is so big I can fly around in here.

General Greendale: It gets even better.

[A vehicle appears with enough chairs for all of them. Everyone gets on. The vehicle takes off into a ledge with green lights on the floor and a glass wall on the right side.]

Jacqueline: How big is this place?

General Greendale: About the same size as three great cities combined.

Donald [To Godzina]: And it's a surprise your father hasn't destroyed this place yet.

Godzina: Very funny.

Sibella: Hey. What's that? [Points at a giant spot in the wall with black and yellow stripes.]

Eddy: Oh that. That's just an area under construction. King Kong and the Kraken got into a fight and wrecked the hallway.

Miguel [with bugged-out eyes]: So they 'do' exist.

[The vehicle stops and everybody gets out.]

General Greendale: Here's our first stop.

[INT. Lab-Lower Levels-Area 53]

[Everybody enters the lab and walk around, impressed. Scientists building machines, studying specimens, and working with testing tubes and computers.]

Baxter: Cool! Neat stuff, huh?

Miguel: Double affirmative. I've never seen gadgets like these before.

Mary: I have.

Elsa: Me too. My Grand-Dada Victor is also a scientist.

[Elsa sees a device that gives off electricity and prepares to touch it. One of the scientist spots her.]

Scientist: Hey! Don't touch that! That thing's dangerous!

[Elsa touches the device and the electricity runs through her body. She enjoys it.]

Elsa: It doesn't feel 'dangerous' to me.

Phantasma: Shocking. Isn't it, Elsa? [Giggling].

[Phantasma flies around and laughing uncontrollably. She swirls around a machine that gives off some sort of orange energy.]

Donald: Watch it, Phanty. You might…

[The energy expands into a strand and wraps around Phantasma. She struggles really hard, but she couldn't break free or phase through.]

Donald: Never mind.

[A young man in a uniform with brown hair turns off the machine, and Phantasma flies free.]

Man: You kids got to be careful. This is a positron generator. The energy from this machine can affect anything giving off an ectoplasmic signature.

Colonel Calloway: Moore. It's an honor seeing you again.

[Both men salute, then shake hands.]

Man: Colonel Calloway. It has been a while.

General Greendale: Perfect timing. Everyone, I would like to introduce Lieutenant Moore, my right-hand man and head of the research division.

Cadets [saluting]: Sir!

[Miss Grimwood walks up to him.]

Lieutenant Moore: Hello, Miss Grimwood. Glad to have you back.

[He kisses her hand. The floating hand taps his shoulder. He turns around and sees the hand would want to shake, then they shake.]

Jacqueline: Hey, lieutenant. What's this thing do?

[She points the lieutenant to a supercomputer with it's lights turned out.]

Lieutenant Moore: That's one of our supercomputers. It's been broken for weeks and we were trying to repair it since then.

Jacqueline: Really? [Pondering]

Mary: Well I am intrigued. The advanced cyber circuitry, the biogenetic alterations, the need of curiosity, the necessary tools that will make us aware of the molecular structure…In your planet's choice of words, "I love Earth technology".

Lieutenant Moore: Why thank you. We have been studying everything. Earthly science, alien science, other worlds, other dimensions, alchemy, virtual reality…

[While the lieutenant is talking to Mary, Jacqueline opens a hatch in the supercomputer and starts to rewire. Meanwhile, Scrappy uses a claw grabber tool to pick up a filled beaker and sets it over Matches where he blows fire at the bottom like a burner. Jacqueline finishes and closes the hatch, then walks up to the lieutenant.]

Jacqueline: Fixed it!

[She turns on the supercomputer and it was working perfectly.]

Lieutenant Moore: I don't believe it. It's in perfect condition.

Miguel [To Jacqueline]: But that should've been a negative. These guys couldn't fix it for weeks. How did 'you' fixed it in just a few seconds?

Jacqueline: My dad's a tinker. All I did was cross connect the red wire into the CPU drive, the green wire to the Video Card, the blue wire between the MA60 Network card and the ATX Power Connector, and than the rest was easy.

Mary: Amazing.

Goonie: Wha?

Rodney: Jackie fix computer from big booboo.

Goonie: Oh!

[Meanwhile, Scrappy and Matches are still heating up the breaker. The colorful liquid inside is bubbling rapidly. While Eddy is watching Jacqueline talking to the lieutenant, the left half of his body transforms into Harry. He watches Scrappy and Matches, with a smirk. Eddy then notices Harry looking suspiciously.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Hey, what are you looking-

[He turns their head, and sees Scrappy and Matches, with surprise. He quickly takes control of his body (Harry still has control of the left side of their head) and sprints towards the puppy and the dragon.]

[Back to Jacqueline and Lieutenant Moore…]

Lieutenant Moore: Amazing. I didn't know how we missed that. You really are the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack.

Jacqueline: You know my father?

Lieutenant Moore: Of course. We all do. In fact, we know all your fathers. They're the main reason you're here.

[Suddenly, a small, but loud explosion occurs in the lab. Everyone turns their heads to the explosion. As the smoke clears, it reveals Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches stranding still with their eyes wide open, covered in black dust. Eddy is holding the breaker, which is now broken, with Scrappy still holding the grabbing tools on it, and Matches still blowing fire on the beaker. Harry takes control of the left side of the body again.]

Harry [on the left side, to Matches]: Way to go, Taco Breath!

Matches: [Growl in anger.]

General Greendale: What is going on here?

Harry [on the left side]: Hey, don't look at me. I tried to stop them.

Eddy [on the right side]: No you weren't.

[Harry hits Eddy on his side of the head. Then the two halves start fighting again by pushing each other's side of the face.]

General Greendale: Retrain!

Rodney and Donald: Yes, sir!

[Rodney Donald goes up to Eddy and Harry to stop their fight again. They each grab one half and stuggle to end this quarrel. They struggle so hard, they move around the lab. The struggle ends when the boys accidentally bump into a young, woman carrying a clipboard and some electronic equipment, and all fall on the floor. The woman has curly brown hair, an hourglass shaped body, and is wearing a military uniform. Right now, she is very angry.]

Woman: Hey! Why don't you freaks watch where you're going, uh?

Scrappy Hey! You can't talk to them like that, lady! Who do you think you are anyway?!

Matches [growling]: Yeah!

Woman [getting up]: I'm Major Bailey, an operative assigned to special operations and am responsible for specialized gadgets. And thanks to you brats, I'm late for a very important meeting I have!

General Greendale: Major Bailey, that is enough! I am getting irritated by your attribute! Now return to your post!

Major Bailey [Saluting]: Yes, sir!

[She is picking up all her equipment. Eddy tries to help her by handing her a piece, but she rudely snatch it from his hand. Then she walks out of the lab with a snarl. The boys, then get up.]

Sibella: [Hissing] Who put a bat in her belfry?

Rodney: Eh, she's always like this. She hates our kind.

Goonie: What kind is that?

Donald: Kid Scouts…Monsters, Ghosts, and Fairy Tale Creatures! What do you think?!

Tanis: But why?

Lieutenant Moore: Well, she was once a lieutenant, like me. But she got demoted when she fail a special mission where she was partnered with a certain monster. She blamed the whole thing on him.

Scrappy: Gosh, She really can hold a grudge.

[Rumbling noise suddenly appears.]

Donald: What was that?

Godzina [Holding her belly]: Something that I can't hold. [To the general] Can the cafeteria be a part of the tour?

General Greendale: Sure. Let's go there now, it's almost lunch anyway.

Grunt: Alright!

Miss Grimwood: Oh, good. Now I can finally finish that oyster treat I was going to make for Casta.

Casta: [Clicking with excitement].

General Greendale [To the lieutenant]: Moore, I have some shipments arriving to be put in storage soon. If you have any free time…

Lieutenant Moore [saluting]: Sure thing, sir. I'll be right on it. [To Colonel Calloway] Colonel. [Leaves].

[Everyone leaves the lab, into a hallway.]

Rodney [To Tug]: You're going to love our cafeteria. It's one of the only cafeterias that's divided into two.

Tug: What do you mean?

Rodney: Well, "Side A" serves fresh and healthy food. "Side B" serves slimy and rotten food. It's yours to choose.

Winnie: Really?

Rodney: Yeah. Your choice. The only problem is that there are complaints if one of them is out of order.

[Everyone walks towards the cafeteria. Major Bailey is watching them in a corner, at the other end of the hall, with a suspicious look on her face.]

To Be Continued…

What is Rodney's gain? Why are they in Area 53? How do they know the children's fathers? Next time, I will get it done on time.

Forgive my choice of words, I don't know a lot about electronics. I had an idea, if Scooby-Doo is to Shaggy, then Scrappy-Doo should be to Eddy and Harry.


	7. Legend Counsel

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 7: Legend Counsel] **

[INT. Hallway-Lower Level-Area 53-Evening]

[Everyone is standing in front of a large door. The door is green with special red markings on it. Everyone looks at it with an astonishing expression on their faces.]

Mary: Great Galactic.

General Greendale: Here it is. The heart of the operation.

Winnie: What is it?

General Greendale: The Seating Chamber of the Legend Council.

[The door slides open and everyone walks in.]

[INT. Seating Chamber of the Legend Council]

[The chamber is extremely large in width and length. Several bridges are connected from different parts of the chamber to the center, where a circular platform was held with a wide, round, metal table with dozens of chairs set around it. On the walls are gigantic doors and more chairs in different sizes; some are welded on and some large enough to go from the floor to the ceiling, and on the ceiling are a few bird swings. Everyone walks towards the platform in the center.]

Sibella: Legend Counsel?

General Greendale: Affirmative. Over a hundred leaders of the greatest species, some know to man. You may know a few of them as your fathers.

Phantasma: Our fathers?

Rodney: Yeah. Can you believe it, having a dad who is part of the greatest originization of all time? Dracula the Count of Vampires, The Chief of Werewolves, Medusa the Queen of Gorgons, The Head-Headless Horseman…

Tug: The Head-Headless Horseman?

Rodney: Don't ask.

[At the platform in the center, a small group of the adult monsters are sitting and standing. Winnie's Papa Werewolf, a big hairy wolfman, covered in brown fur, and wearing nothing but torn blue jeans. Phantasma's Phantom Father, a specter with a lifeless-like blue face, wearing a black overcoat over his entire body and a black hat with a red band on his head. Tanis's Mummy Daddy, a huge mummy completely covered in bandages. Elsa's "Dada" Frankenteen Senior, the Frankenstein's Monster itself, big, pale-skinned, a few stitches, a flat head with black hair, screws in his neck, and wearing green, brown, and black shaggy clothes. Goonie's Fish Father, a big orange half-man, half-fish creature. Mary's Father, a tall Martian with pointy teeth and wearing the same type of clothes as his daughter. And Eddy's father, Dr. Henry Jekyll, a normal-looking man in a suit, with brown hair. The fish man is the first to notices General Greendale bringing the children and their teachers.]

Goonie [excited]: Daddy!

[Other fathers then take notice. The girls run up and hug their fathers.]

Dr. Jekyll: Eddy, how have you been?

Eddy: Fine, Dad. [To Scrappy] Scrappy, this is my father, Dr. Henry Jekyll. [To his father] Dad, this is Scrappy-Doo.

[Both Scrappy and Dr. Jekyll shake hands.]

Scrappy: Nice to meet you, sir.

Dr. Jekyll: Very nice to meet you, Scrappy. [To Eddy] So, Eddy. If you are alright, how is Harry?

Eddy [with a uncomfortable expression on his face]: Well, you know Harry. He's cruel and rebellious. I can hardly keep him under control.

Dr. Jekyll: I know the feeling. You wouldn't believe what I've done to get along with his father over the years. [Reacts to a strange feeling] Oh! Speaking of which, he wants to talks to his son.

Eddy [Reacts to the same feeling also]: Yeah, so does Harry.

[They both twitch their heads to their left and start to groan and shake. Eddy transforms into Harry, and Dr. Jekyll transforms into Mr. Edward Hyde, the green-skinned, white-haired man with a wicked face and red eyes. They both look at Scrappy.]

Mr. Hyde: So, what's with this mutt anyway?

Harry: Eddy insists that we keep an eye on this fleabag.

Scrappy: Hey, look whose calling who a fleabag!

Harry: What, you wanna a piece of me?

Scrappy: I would love to! Let's go! Come on!

[Scrappy and Harry are walking towards each other to fight, but Matches grabs Scrappy's tail and Donald holds his cane up in front of Harry, forcing them to walk towards each other in place. Then, a black bat suddenly appears, flying around, screeching. As it lands onto the platform, it glows yellow and transforms in Count Dracula. He has purple skin, black hair with thin white stretches on the sides, wearing wealthy Victorian clothes with a long black cape. Sibella walks up to him and hugs him.]

Sibella: Hello, Daddy. It's fangtastic seeing you again.

Dracula: Sibella, it's so wonderful to see you are safe.

Sibella: Safe? What do you mean?

[She then feels a hard grab on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, swings her arm, hissing. No one is there.]

Man's Voice: Whoa, Drac. You got a very beautiful daughter. A little feisty, but beautiful.

Rodney: Dad, is that you?

Man's Voice: Yes, son, it's me. Who are you expecting…Davy Crockett?

Dracula [muttering]: Griffin.

[A bag slides out from under the table. One of the TV monitors shows a figure in infrared putting his hand in the bag. A long brown trench coat levitates out of the bag and moves around like someone's tying to put it on.]

Man's Voice [To Sibella]: Sorry about that. I just love it when people are a little jumpy. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Jack Griffin.

[The trench coat, with the invisible man in it, raises it's sleeve out to Sibella. She then grabs and shakes the man's see-through hand.]

Sibella: My pleasure. [Finish shaking.]

Dracula: Be very careful, Sibella. These Griffins are a very sneaky bunch.

Dr. Griffin: Oh come on, Vlad. We are all among friends.

Rodney [snickering]: Vlad? And I thought "Scrappard" was a funny name.

Scrappy's Voice: I heard that!

[Dr. Griffin then puts on his shoes, his gloves, wraps some bandage around his entire head, and puts on his sunglasses.]

Dr. Griffin [whispering to Rodney]: You know, Rodney? She's very pretty. I can see why you're interested in her.

Rodney [whispering]: You can tell?

[Phantasma's Father floats towards Miss Grimwood.]

Phantom Father: Ah, Miss Grimwood. Thank you for bringing our children here, in our time of need.

Miss Grimwood: You know I'm always glad to help.

[Godzina looks around with a sad expression on her face.]

Godzina: Hey! Where's 'my' father?

Winnie: Hey that's right. And where's 'your' father, Jacqueline?

Tanis: Where's…EVERYBODY? [Echoing]

Mummy Daddy: Well, Tanis. That's the reason you're here.

Donald: This is "everybody." They were all taken.

Miguel: Taken? What do you mean?

Jacqueline: He's right. His father was taken away, as was mine.

Baxter: Your fathers?

Dr. Jekyll [on the right side of the face]: You must be little Jacqueline, the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack.

Grunt: Would somebody please tell me who is this "Spring Heeled Jack" everybody's been talking about?

Rodney: Spring Heeled Jack. In British folklore, he was a mysterious figure who can leap great distances. Jack Springald is a man-like demon with the ability to control a mystical energy, and concentrates it into his limbs.

Eddy [on the right side of the face]: He focuses the energy in his arm to his fingertips, and releases it into blue and white flames. He can also use the energy in his leg to make them stronger, faster, and can make Spring Heeled jump greater than any other creature.

Jacqueline: It's true. [Lifts one leg, into a ballet stance.] The legs are the most important body part of the Springalds.

Harry [on the left side, whispering]: Oh, I hope so.

Martian Father: Not only is Spring Heeled enchanted, he is also a great inventor. He has invented a special spring, small enough to fill into the heels of his hand-made shoes.

Donald: I always knew he had a spring in his step.

Dracula: He focuses the energy in his legs to phase through the soles of the shoes and into the spring, to magnify his jumping ability. He even made a glider out of a strange type of metal, which he also created. The metal is strong as titanium, and can be folded like aluminum.

Phantasma: Like the glider Jacqueline has under her arms.

Jacqueline: That's right.

Miguel: Impressive. But how can someone so great get taken?

Jamaal: And more importantly, who took him?

Tug: Double Affirmative.

Mysterious Voice: Perhaps I should explain.

[Everyone looks up to see a pair of white-feathered wings descending from the ceiling. As the wings get lower, it is revealed that they are the wings of an angel with long blonde hair, wearing a white robe with a small golden harp tied to it, and a golden halo hovering over his head. Everybody (except for the adult monsters, the three monster boys, the general, and Miss Grimwood) have their faces frozen in shock, as his feet gently land on the platform.]

Angel: Greetings. I am Gabriel, Archangel of Heaven.

Elsa: An angel?

Colonel Calloway: Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I thought this was a base for monsters and creatures that are considered a myth! And, in my standards, angels are not monsters or proven to the public as myths!

Papa Werewolf: So, when was the last time you actually seen one up close?

Colonel Calloway: Affirmative, that was a pretty good point.

Scrappy: Wow-o-wow, an angel in the Legend Counsel!

Harry [on the left side]: Yeah. Being friends with these guys keeps them from attacking us.

Scrappy: Why would they do that? [Eddy, Harry, and Matches stares at Scrappy.] Ohhh.

Mary: So, whose been taking all the other counsel members?

Gabriel: Please, everyone, have a seat.

[Everyone takes a seat around the table. When Tug sits down on a chair, he quickly gets up with a small sore on his bottom.]

Tug: Ah, this chair has a bump in it's cushion.

Dr. Griffin: That would be 'my' seat.

[Dr. Griffin sits down on the chair, and Tug is seated in another chair. Everyone is seated.]

General Greendale: Now then, throughout the whole week, members of our Legend Counsel have been disappearing. Our investigation has lead us to the conculsion that the disappearances were caused by a small legion of fallen angels.

Goonie: Ooh, are they hurt?

Donald: Not 'those kinds' of fallen angels.

Scrappy: Ah phooey, I am not afraid of any fallen angels. I'll give them a left, and a right, and a…what's a fallen angel?

[A hologram of a normal angel appears in the middle of the table.]

Gabriel: Fallen angels are those who are punished. If an angel have committed bad bad deeds, they are expelled from heaven.

Eddy [on the right side]: Like when Harry almost got me expelled from school. [Harry smirks, as Eddy glares at him.]

[The angel hologram transforms into a fallen angels (like the angels from the first scene).]

Gabriel: So, within their exile, their dark crimes transform them into a fallen angel. What a tragic way to be punished.

Donald: Yeah, and some fallen angels can be punished angels transformed into demons.

Scrappy: Oh, you mean "ex-angel".

General Greendale: Affirmative. And a large band of those "ex-angels" are stealing the Legend Leaders from all over the world. Even Semyaza, the Leader of Fallen Angels, himself, has been abducted by them.

Jamaal: Now why would they kidnap their own leader?

Gabriel: Because they do not worship him. In fact, they were never his followers. They were an independent gang that had existed and was destroyed before any of you were born. And there was only one people who'd lead these renegades back then and is still leading them today, a previous leader of the fallen angels…Samael!

[A hologram of Samael appears in the middle of the table. Miss Grimwood is in shock.]

Miss Grimwood: Samael? That's impossible!

Dracula: I'm sorry, Miss Grimwood. But it is true.

[Jacqueline looks at the hologram and recognizes him.]

Jacqueline: Hey, that's the man who took my father.

General Greendale: That is correct. We've been chasing him all week, and we were always too late to stop him. When we found out his next target was going to be Spring Heeled Jack, we asked some friends in Europe to allow my troop into Liverpool. But before we could pursue, they disappeared, along with Spring Heeled. [To Jacqueline] We only had enough time to get you out of there. I'm sorry Jackie.

Fish Father: Samael is back! And he's out for revenge on all of us.

Phantasma: Revenge? For what?

[Flashback]

[INT. Counsel Chamber-Lower Level-Area 53-Several years ago]

[All the members of the Legend Counsel are seated, talking.]

Dracula [speaking]: Well, the Legend Counsel had been made to keep monsterdom balanced for centuries.

Frankenteen Sr. [speaking]: But there was one of us who did not agree to the terms, Samael. He claimed that everything around him is dark and unjust, just like him.

Papa Werewolf [speaking]: Throughout years he worked with us, he grew tired of keeping order in the usual manner. One day, he demanded us to let him create his own kind of order.

[Samael and the other counsel members get in an argument.]

Dracula [speaking]: We knew that his vision would be unfair for all species…even his own. So when we refused, he left us.

[Samael walked roughly out the chamber.]

[INT. Domain of the Fallen Angels-Several years ago]

[The Domain of the Fallen Angels is a dark cavernous kingdom, surround by lights of molten phosphorous.]

Fish Father [speaking]: So he returned to his domain to begin his vision. But what he didn't know is that his notions had started a rebellion in his own realm. Their leader is Semyaza.

Phantom Father [speaking]: He asked the counsel to aid him in his desperation. So we accepted and led the rebellion to Samael's domain.

Papa Werewolf [speaking]: We fought off his followers long and hard.

Gabriel [speaking]: Meanwhile, Semyaza and myself set off to the palace to confront Samael. The battle became so fierce, Samael was nearly victorious. But, we had a plan; Semyaza held Samael down long enough for me to pull out what we called 'our secret weapon'. The most sacred weapon from the arsenal of angels, the Spear of Longinus.

[Gabriel pulls out a thin black spear blade, with a wide golden line circled around the middle with markings engraved into it. It starts to grow light purple, and Gabriel spears it through Samael's chest. The light glows so bright, the battle outside came to a halt for they can see it coming from the palace. Then beams came out of the light, and hit Samael's followers, turning them all to dust.]

Mr. Hyde [speaking]: Samael perished that day.

Dr. Jekyll [speaking]: …Along with all of his followers.

Dr. Griffin [speaking]: And how did Semyaza became leader of the fallen angels.

[Flashback Ends]

Baxter: Wait a minute! If Samael was destroyed, how is he kidnapping the counsel members? That sounds impossible.

Mummy Daddy: That's the very thing that we are trying to find out. But somehow, Samael has come back from beyond, along with his followers, and now he's out for revenge on us.

Dr. Griffin: And there's a problem that makes things much worst than it sounds…he knows everything about us. Where we live, our weaknesses…everyone. That's how he took the others out so easily.

Scrappy: Oh, I get it. You brought us all here to hunt down those no good fallen angels, and splat them.

General Greendale: That is a negative. I brought us all here as a favor of the last remaining counsel members, to bring their children to safety from those "no good angels". This is the safest place in the world for monsters, and no one, not even Samael can get in.

Martian Father: He's right. The chances of being successful against Samael are insurmountable. So you are too remain here, unit this matter is settled.

Scrappy: Oh come on!

Harry: Can it, Pup! I want to go after those angels as much as you do, but we can't do anything about it.

General Greendale: Affirative. That's also why I asked Colonel Calloway and his cadets to come. The training he has put into these boys maybe helpful if the enemy comes near the base. Do you think you are up to it, men?

Colonel Calloway and the cadets [saluting]: Yes, sir!

[The girls begin snickering, and the cadets glare at them.]

Frankenteen Sr.: So, do you promise not to leave the base to find Samael.

Elsa: Sure thing, dada.

Sibella: You bat we will.

Winnie: Of course. [Howling].

Phantasma: Cross our heart, and hope to be me. [Laughing].

Tanis: We promise.

Goonie: Uh, okay.

Mary: Definitely.

Godzina: Don't worry about it.

Jacqueline: We can do that.

Casta: [Clicking].

Rodney: Yes, sir.

Donald: No problem.

Eddy [on the right side]: You can bet on us.

Harry [on the left side]: How much, exactly?

[Scrappy and Matches look at each other with doubt.]

Scrappy: Oh, alright.

Matches [Growl]: Eh, whatever.

General Greendale: Good. That reminds me, I have some very important business back in Sector 8. Miss Grimwood, Colonel Calloway, I have an area for each of you to do, if you don't mind.

Colonel Calloway: Sure thing, general.

Miss Grimwood: Oh I don't mind.

General Greendale: Excellent. Now boys, I leave the rest of the tour in your hands.

Donald: Okay.

Eddy [on the right side]: Sure.

Harry [on the left side]: Alright! [Whispering] Finally, we're left alone with the girls.

Rodney: Yes, sir. We can handle it.

[The children, the general, the coronal, and Miss Grimwood get up from their seats. Rodney looks at Sibella with interest. Count Dracula appears behind him, talking to him over his shoulder.]

Dracula: Listen to me…Rodney, is it? If you put my little Sibella into any trouble, it'll be on your neck. Do I make myself clear?

Rodney: As my entire body.

Tanis: Oh, Miss Grimwood! Is it okay if we take Matches?

Miss Grimwood: Of course, Tanis. Make sure he doesn't burn down anything!

Tanis: Okay!

[Matches smiles as he follows the children, and Scrappy across one bridge, while the general, the colonel, Miss Grimwood, the octopus butler, and the floating hand crosses another bridge.]

Gabriel: Good luck, and lets keep gracefulness in your misshapen souls.

[Everyone (expect for the Legend Counsel members) leaves the counsel chamber.]

[INT. Hallway-Lower Levels-Area 53]

[The monster kids, the cadets, and their pets are walking through the hallway, and then stop for a conversation.]

Sibella: Do you believe it? About Samael returning for revenge?

Mary: I'm not quite certain. But with these occurring conditions, I submit that the impossibilities are concluded as irrelevant for what we know.

Phantasma: Are you sure you're talking in Earth Dialect?

Grunt: Why, are you bothered by any of that? They said they have everything under control.

Winnie: Aren't you even worried? Our fathers are in danger, and we're just gonna sit here and do nothing about it.

Jamaal: Sorry, but we have orders, and Calloway Cadets would never disobey orders.

Harry: Ah, forget orders. I'm gonna clip some anti-angels' wings.

Elsa: You said it. I'm not letting someone take my dada.

Tanis: I agree, we got to do something.

Scrappy: Yeah! I say we find those fallen angels, and show them whose boss.

Matches [Growl]: Yeah!

Tug: That's a negative! We were told not to go and attack the enemy, it's too dangerous. Griffin, you're in charge of this platoon, talk some sense into them.

Rodney: You are absolutely right, Scrappy.

Tug: Affirmative, you should-excuse me?

Scrappy: I am?

[Everyone looks at Rodney with expressions of confusion.]

Rodney: Sure. After I heard about the kidnappings, it made me very interested. So I decided to take things into my own see-through hands: The counsel asking for their daughters' safety here, Jacqueline's rescue, my attack on the cadet's military school. Everything has been coming together very nicely.

Jacqueline: Wait, you'd planned for all of this?

Rodney: Yeah.

Harry: [Aggressive] So all this time, you've been playing around and messing with us like the cruel piece of slime you are? [Claim, smirk] That was pretty sneaky of you.

Rodney: Thank you.

Miguel: Now wait just a minute…!

[Donald gets between Miguel and Rodney.]

Donald: Stand down, cadet!

Miguel: Why should I?

Donald: I've got 5 good reasons why: 1. Rodney's my best friend and I totally agree with him. 2. We are not soldiers, so you can't order us around. 3. You guys are our bodyguards, so you'll have to do what we say. 4. My father was taken too, and you don't want to know what I can do. And 5, I'm the oldest.

Jamaal: Oh, yeah? By how much?

Donald: 100 years.

[The cadets and Scrappy look at Donald with a look of surprise.]

Baxter: By how much!

Donald: You heard me. I am 100-years-older than any of you.

Grunt: Oh come on, there's no way you're that…[Donald smirks at him.]…You are?

Tug: But…how?

Rodney: Come, we'll show you. We'll explain everything when we get there.

[They continue to walk down the hallway. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure has been standing in a corner, listening to them. He/She walks away, without being noticed.]

[INT. Counsel Chamber]

[The remaining members of the Legend Counsel are still discussing what to do about Samael.]

Papa Werewolf: I'm going to check on the security to see if everything is okay.

[Papa Werewolf gets out of his seat and runs across one of the bridges to an entrance. As he stops in front of the door, it opens and gives him an expression of fear on his face. The other counsel members suddenly hear a sound of someone getting hit. They quickly turn their heads to Papa Werewolf, flying back, straight towards them. As he lands and slides on the bridge, he forces his claws into it, slowing the speed he is travelling, and stops right beside the others (out of their seats, FYI). They all look to the bridge's entrance and see Samael walking into the chamber. They show expressions of fear on their faces.]

Dracula: You.

Samael: Hello, my old friends. Now, let my return strike you all down for your foul deeds!

[As Samael smirks, his fallen angel army suddenly appears in the counsel chamber, outnumbering and surrounding the Legend Counsel.]

Gabriel: [Softly] No.

[The fallen angels raise their bows, pull the flaming arrows on the strings, and fire them upon the counsel members.]

To Be Continued…

What has Rodney been planning this whole time? Is Donald really 100-years-old? Will the Legend Counsel members be taken as well? Perhaps these questions will be answered in the next scene.

I've been thinking about making this story as long as an actual TV Movie (about 25 scenes). And when I am done with this story, I might write another one.


	8. Meet the Creep Kids

Disclaimer: I changed my mind, I'm shortening it down to 20 scenes.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 8: Meet the Creep Kids] **

[INT. Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53-Evening]

[The children stand in front of a big gray door with a big white 31 painted on it. Rodney types in the code 28634 into the control panel next to the door. The door opens and the children walk in. Inside, the room is as big as a hanger, and is full of crates and boxes.]

Donald: Welcome to Repository 31. It is where the general stores ancient relics and advanced technology.

Rodney: But we use it as our personal hangout. There's a lot of fun things to play with in here.

[Winnie jumps on a stack of boxes and howls. The howl echoes throughout the room.]

Winnie: Man, this place is neat.

[Everyone walks through a path between crates.]

Eddy [pointing to a red flute in a glass case]: Over there is the flute of the Pied Piper of Hamelin.

Tanis [pointing to three golden apples on a red pillow]: Hey, these are the three golden apples of the Hesperides.

Eddy: That's right.

[Godzina licks her lips as she stares at the apples.]

Donald: Don't even think about it.

Eddy [pointing to long braided blonde hair]: And over is the braided hair cut off from Rapunzel, herself.

Tanis: Wow.

Rodney [looking at the paths to his left, mumbling]: 14, 15, 16...ah!

[He stops, then walks down a path. Everyone stops to see Rodney searching through the crates. He stops and reaches between two crates, and pulled out a small metal box. The others walk towards him and stand beside him, looking at the box. He opens it, and takes out a tuning fork.]

Jamaal: A tuning fork?

Grunt: How does this fit into your plan?

Rodney: Oh, a very small part.

[Rodney flicks his finger on the fork. Then Sibella, Winnie, and Scrappy flinch, the same time the fork gives off it's concert pitched sound. Nothing happens for a few seconds, but then a screeching sound appears out of nowhere. They all look up to where the sound is coming from, a griffin, flying towards them. The griffin is dog-sized, and has the body of a lion and the head, the front legs, and wings of an eagle. It is covered in brown fur and feathers, has a orange hooked beak, and yellow eyes. It lands cheerfully in front of Rodney, leans on him, and starts licking his face.]

Rodney: Ha, ha. Hey, boy. It's great to see you too.

Tanis: Rodney, you have a pet griffin?

Donald: Why sure: Rodney Griffin…a griffin. It makes sense.

Phantasma [laughing]: Makes perfect sense to me.

Rodney: Yeah, his name is Feather. He's very friendly.

[Feather steps away from Rodney, walks up to Tanis, and licks hers face.]

Tanis [giggling]: I'll say.

Scrappy: Neat. Hi, Feather. I'm Scrappy-Doo, and this is Matches.

[Talon shakes Scrappy and Matches's hand.]

Matches [Growl]: Hello.

Feather [Talking in a squawking tone]: Hello.

Grunt: Cool.

[Grunt walks up to pet Feather.]

Rodney: Be careful…

[Grunt's hand is off-screen. Then a crunching sound appears.]

Grunt: Yeow! [Put his hand back on-screen, in pain.]

Rodney:…He bites. When my father first became a member of the Legend Counsel, my family has been held responsible for taking care and training a herd of these griffins.

Donald: Like I said: Griffin family…griffin herd.

Rodney: Feather here, is the youngest of the herd. We met when we were very little, and we've been together ever since.

Godzina: Awww…wasn't that touching?

Tug [uninterested]: Yeah, that was nice. But Rodney, what about this plan of yours?

Sibella: Wait! [Puts her hands to her ears.]

Miguel: What? What is it?

Sibella: Do you hear that?

Winnie: Yeah, I sounds like music.

Scrappy: Music? Is it a party?

Rodney [grinning]: Oh, no. But don't worry, the "real party" will start very soon.

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31]

[The research center is in the very center of the repository. It is an open space area filled with couches, chairs, stools, tables, refrigerators, tools, and lab equipment. In the research center, a child skeleton in a long black robe, with a strand of rope for a belt, is playing loud rock music from a stereo. He puts on a pair of goggles over his eye sockets and takes off a keychain, with a small black pole, off of his rope belt. A small crescent blade flicks out on one end of the pole. He steps in front of a table (which is in front of a metal shipping container) with broken pieces of stone in strange shapes. The skeleton kid points the blade in between two pieces and a thin beam of green light energy comes out of the tip, creating sparks coming out between the two pieces. Everyone arrives to see the research center, the source of the music, and the skeleton kid from behind. The skeleton takes no notice.]

Rodney: There he is.

[Goonie walks up to the skeleton.]

Goonie: Hi there. My name is Goonie. What's yours?

[The music is too loud for the skeleton to hear.]

Goonie: Uh…Hello? Excuse me?

[Donald walks up to Goonie.]

Donald [To Goonie]: Don't worry, let me get his attention.

[He stands on the right side of the table (close to the shipping container).]

Donald [To the skeleton]: ANDREW! [Hits the container with his cane.]

[The sound of the container and Donald's yelling got the skeleton's attention. He quickly turns to Donald, without realizing he forgot to turn off the beam. It burns a line across the container, and hits Donald, as he flies back into a pile of empty cardboard boxes. The other kids run to Donald to help him. The skeleton turns off the beam, takes off his goggles, grabs the remote to the stereo on the table to turn off the music, and runs to Donald to help him too.]

Skeleton: Donald!

[Rodney and Tug help Donald up.]

Tug: My goodness. Are you alright?

Donald: Fine. Why do you ask?

Skeleton: Oh, darn it! I ruined your suit.

[The beam has cut Donald's right sleeve off and left a long rip in the right-side of the torso of his suit. The fall destroyed the gray flower sticking out of his suit's pocket.]

Donald: So you did. Look at that.

[The skeleton looks close at the flower, then Donald hits the top of his skull. The skull falls off his body and onto the floor. Then the skull grows green and levitates back onto the neck.]

Skeleton: Stop doing that.

Donald: Well you're the one who zapped me with green beam and ruined one of my best suits.

Sibella: Is he always like this?

Rodney: Pretty much, you get used to it.

[Donald removes his suit, revealing his shirt is also ripped, and he gives his suit to Baxter.]

Donald: Wait here. I've got another pair of clothes in that shipping container. [He walks to the container, then stops for a minute to see the burnt-through trail on it.] Better hope they're not destroyed too. [Walks inside the container.]

Rodney: Sorry about that. [Introducing the skeleton kid] This is Andrew Reaper. I guess you can tell who his father is.

Andrew: How do you do?

[Andrew put his keychain back on his belt and put his hood up, with the shadows covering his face and two red dots of light in his eye. He looks at Casta.]

Andrew: What an interesting crustacean. A rare form of Kiwa hirsute.

Casta: [Clicking].

Andrew: Well, maybe that's what makes you special.

Winnie: You speak crab?

Miguel: It's not crab, it's morse code. Let's see, my training has been a little rusty. But…she's asking him to point which way it is to the streamer.

Jacqueline: Almost. She was really telling him that she can't figure out why she looks like that either.

Tug [looking at the CDs laying around the stereo]: This type of music hasn't been heard for years. So what are you, an observer or a collector?

Andrew: Well, sort of. I'm more like someone who enjoys very old things and is amazed by what they are and how they work…an analyst, if you will. General Greendale stores a lot of devices and artifacts in here; I simply have to examine these fine remnants. So he gave me this research center, all for me and my friend.

Sibella: Sounds fangtastic. [To Rodney and Eddy] Wait, have you guys ever done any research while you're here.

Rodney: Well yeah, sometimes.

Eddy: Just remember: Rodney's dad is a chemist and my father is a doctor,.

[Half of Eddy's face turns into Harry.]

Harry [on the left side]:…And Donald is our testing dummy.

Donald [walking out of the shipping container in a new suit with another gray flower in his pocket, insulted]: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

[Baxter looks at Donald's old suit, then receives a shock.]

Baxter [whisper]: Psst! Hey, Tug. Look at this.

[Baxter shows Tug the suit and reveals that the spot where Andrew's laser beam hit is also torn on the back of the suit, as if the beam went 'through' Donald. They both seem confused.]

Elsa: Well. I for one, I am impressed that someone like you can be interest in the wonders of discovery.

Andrew: Thank you. What a delightful complement coming from a fine addition to our crew.

Elsa: Crew? What crew?

Andrew: What? You're not new recruits?

Phantasma: New recruits?

Tanis: What are you talking about?

Andrew [To Rodney]: Rodney, aren't these guys gonna join us?

Harry [on the left side]: Wait a minute! Was that your plan?

Donald: So all this time, you want them to…

Rodney: [To Donald, Eddy, Harry, Andrew, and Feather] Yes, yes, that's my plan. [To the others] You see, I've been making a "special division to Area 53".

Jamaal: Well then, why didn't the general tells us about this?

Rodney: Because he doesn't know about it. No one knows, not even our fathers.

Mary This information fascinates me. Please, go on.

Rodney: You see…after we'd heard of Samael and the kidnapping, we were worried that our fathers might be in danger, and we just had to do something. But, knowing that neither the military or our dads would allow it, we decided to do it in secrecy. We came together and formed a team that can figure out Samael's return and to stop the kidnappings once and for all. A team made out of the children of the Legend Counsel…We called it _the Creep Kids_.

Scrappy: Wow! The Creep Kids!

Eddy [on the right side]: But, sadly, there are only us on our team (Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Harry, Andrew, and Feather).

Donald: We are a small independent group that can go against the general's order. But until we can get more members, we had to do what the general instructed for a while.

Rodney: …And that's where my plan comes in. When Spring Heeled Jack was about to be abducted, the general sent his troops straight to Liverpool. He also sent us to be Jacqueline's bodyguard, and escort her to explain everything. That way, you girls would be sent to Area 53, as your father requested. Before we got to the school, I saw Scrappy being brought out to be the new guard dog. After seeing him riled up and prepared for action, I knew he would make a great addition to our team.

Scrappy: Gee, thanks.

Rodney: But just to be sure he was qualified, I decided to let him loose on the Calloway cadets.

Tug: So you set that dog on us as an audition?

Rodney: Yes, and in addition to watching you handle your own security system. The way you used military strategy and alert sences has proved that you are acceptable to assist us.

Tug: Oh, well…thank you. [Saluting].

Rodney: The final step of my plan were the Grimwood girls. While Donald, Eddy, and Harry were looking up the girls' files, I snuck into the school to examine the girls more thoroughly.

Matches [Growl]: Hey! What about kicking me into the moat?

Rodney: Nothing, it's just a little fun.

[Matches growls in anger at Rodney.]

Rodney: Everything was going well, until Sibella knocked me out of the window. [To Sibella] How did you find me anyway?

Sibella: Bats use their hearing to navigate. I used my super-bat hearing and heard sound waves bouncing off your body.

Rodney: Clever. Anyway…the plan was to se what you guys can do, to be certain that you are helpful to defeat Samael by joining the Creep Kids.

Andrew: Not as clever as that.

Mary: Join the Creep Kids?

Donald: Yeah! So what do you say?

Eddy [right side]: Are you in…?

Harry [left side]: …or are you out?

Scrappy: Wow-o-wow! Sure, I'll join!

Matches [growl]: Scrappy!

Harry [sarcastic, left side]: Oh joy.

Rodney: That's the spirit's spirit. Well, so what's it gonna be?

The girls and cadets: [Poundering and saying words like "Umm…" and "Well…".]

Donald: You know you don't have to decide here and now. All of you need time. Until then, make the best of our stay. Now, any questions?

Grunt: Yeah; why don't you explain why you're over 100?

Donald: Uhh…oh, right! I almost forgot! Come, follow me, right this way.

[Everyone follows Donald out of the research center.]

Rodney: Andrew, wait.

[Rodney stops Andrew from leaving. No one is in the research center but Rodney, Andrew, and Feather.]

Andrew: What is it?

Rodney: I'm glad you were here when we came. I got something for you to look at.

[Rodney pulls out the dart, from the first scene, out of his pocket.]

Rodney: I got this from Liverpool. The fallen angels used this on Spring Heeled Jack. It may have clues to Samael's return, or his hiding place.

[Andrew takes the dart from Rodney, then holds it up and stares at it.]

Andrew: Well, lets find out.

[Rodney, Andrew, and Feather walk towards a research table.]

To Be Continued…

Are the Creep Kids enough to stop Samael? Will the girls and cadets join the Creep Kids? What will they find out about the fallen angel dart? Find out more in the next scene.

Please leave comments.


	9. Sammy's Visit

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 9: Sammy's Visit] **

[EXT. Vault-Repository 31-Lower Level-Area 53-Night]

[The vault is another room within the wall of the repository. It is sealed up by a wide, rectangular, metal door. Donald leads everyone to the door. He enters the code into the panel next to the door. The door slowly opens, revealing a small room inside filled with just a few boxes. Some of these boxes are covered with white sheets. In the middle is a greenish-brown blanket covering a rectangular object tied to it. Everyone walks in, and stands right in front of the blanket-covered object. Donald removes the ropes.]

Grunt: So what is this thing, anyway.

Donald: My reflection.

Miguel: You brought us all this way to look at a mirror?

Donald: No.

[Donald removes the blanket, revealing it to be a painting in a golden frame. The painting is not shown in the shots of this scene. Only the cadets and Scrappy show a cold expression of fear on their faces. The girls, on the other hand, are amazed.]

Phantasma: Wow! It's amazing.

Sibella: Fangtastic.

Jacqueline: It's even better than I imagined.

Grunt: Are you kidding? Who the heck is that ugly old thing.

Donald: Me.

[The cadets and Scrappy look at Donald with confusion.]

Jamaal: Oh…well, umm…nice painting.

Donald: Thanks, keeps my face pretty (literally).

Tug: But Donald, it doesn't even look like you.

[Scrappy is walking towards the portrait with paint and brushes that he got out of nowhere.]

Scrappy: Don't worry. A little paint will put that picture back into shape.

[Donald quickly gets between Scrappy and his painting, turns his cane into it's sword mode, and points it at Scrappy. Scrappy backs off in fright.]

Donald [violently]: Stay away from my picture! Don't touch it!

Tug: Gee, Donald. Calm down. What's so important about an ugly painting of yourself? Why don't you just get rid of it?

Eddy: Because he can't get rid of it. If you destroy the painting, you'll destroy Donald.

[The cadets and Scrappy look with even more confusion. Donald calms down, turns his sword back into a cane, and covers the painting with the blanket again.]

Donald: Do you know the story of my father, Dorian Gray? Over a century ago, he was a very handsome man who fell victim to a horrible curse. He had a self-portrait of his own. He grew jealous over the painting, for it would remain young and beautiful, while he would grow old and loss his beauty. So he did a terrible things, in return for his wish to be like the painting. So every year that passes, the portrait ages, instead of him. Every bad deed that my father had ever done has been reflected onto the painting as pure ugliness. All the cuts and scars on my father had faded away and reappeared on the painting.

[Baxter looks at Donald's torn suit, which he was still holding.]

Baxter: So that's how it happened.

Donald: Throughout the years, everything around him had began changing, while he remained the same. After I was born, I always wanted to be just like him, even though he didn't allow it. I searched through all his journals and did the exact same things he did, I even got a painting of my own. Of course, at the time, I didn't know he was immortal. But when he told me the truth and showed me his painting, it was too late. I'm sharing his curse, and the two of us have lived on for over a hundred years to this very day.

Scrappy: Gosh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know.

Donald: Of course you didn't. But Samael did.

Winnie: What do you mean?

Donald: When Samael took my father, he also took his painting, the source of his immortality. Our youth, our beauty, and our lives are bound to these paintings, and we must keep them safe, or we will give back that which we took from them.

Goonie: I don't get it.

Eddy: If you break the painting, you'll break the Grays. The painting will be young, and the Grays will be old. What's not to get?

Goonie: Oh!

Donald: Yeah. That's a reason why Samael has to be stopped, a reason why my portrait should stay in this vault, and another reason why Andrew hangs out with us…he's hoping to see me when something bad happens.

Jamaal: Uh, permission to interrupt, Donald?

Donald: Permission granted, cadet Williams?

Jamaal: Where 'is' Andrew?

Baxter: Yeah, and where's Rodney?

Eddy: Must still be in the research center. Come on, lets go get 'em.

[Everyone, but Donald, leaves the vault. Tanis stops and sees something on the floor. She picks it up, and it reveals to be one of the scaly-feathers from the first scene. She then hears whispering sounds from the vault. She turns to see Donald, lifting the blanket a little and whispering to his painting.]

Donald [whispering]: You don't think I should trust them, do you? Well, what do you know? You're the one who caused me trouble over the years. Now I promise you this…I am not gonna let you win.

[Donald lets down the blanket and sees Tanis outside the vault, looking at him. He steps out of the vault and hits the button on the panel to close the door. Then he walks back to the research center with Tanis, as she keeps looking at the feather.]

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31]

[Rodney and Andrew examine the fallen angel dart with a microscope. Feather just sits aside, watching.]

Andrew: Hey, Rodney. I've been thinking. Even if they join the Creep Kids, how exactly are we gonna find Samael.

Rodney: I've thought about that. I'm stuck between the ideas of stealing a high-tech helicopter and sabotaging the seismographs so we can dig our way out with a drilling device we have stored here and we can use a crystal ball to find him. See? Solved with a series of simple solutions.

Andrew: Try saying that five times fast.

Rodney: So, what have we learned?

Andrew: Well, the designs indeed matches those of a fallen angel's. The marking, the craftsmanship, the choice of minerals…and knowing that the fallen angels dip these darts in chemicals in their own secret mixture. But I still don't know why I can't find a single stain of it anywhere on this dart.

[Rodney takes the dart and looks at it with a magnify glass.]

Rodney: Haha. I know why. Look.

[He shows Andrew through the magnify glass that there is a small hole in the tip of the dart. They get a long, but very thin, cotton swab, stick it in the hole of the dart, and swirl it around inside. It was wet with a strange liquid when they pulled it out, and stick it in a beaker of chemicals and stir.]

Andrew: Now why would a fallen angel 'fill' his dart with chemicals.

Rodney: Well, we'll find out once we finish this test.

[The others return.]

Eddy: Hey guys.

[Tanis and Donald are the last ones to arrive. The cadets look at Donald with fright.]

Rodney [To the cadets]: You've seen the painting, huh?

[The cadets nodd.]

Tug : Yeah.

Rodney: Yep, on the outside, he looks like a normal kid. But on the inside, he's really an old bag.

Donald: Watch it, Invis-Oh-Boy.

[Tanis places the feather on Feather, then Matches, then Casta, then Goonie, then Godzina.]

Godzina: Tanis, what are you doing?

Tanis: Hey, Andrew! You're an analyst, right? I want you to look at something for me?

Andrew: Why sure. What is it?

[She gives Andrew the feather. Rodney looks at it with surprise.]

Phantasma: What's wrong with you, Rodney?

[Rodney takes the fallen angel out of his pocket.]

Andrew: Rodney, where did you get that?

Rodney [whispering]: Li-Li-Liverpool.

[Suddenly, fallen angels quickly descend from above, landing on the ground and on stack of crates, surrounding the kids. The kids look around at the angels with fear. Especially, when Samael slowly descends onto a stack. The kids look at him with a frozen face, while Samael looks at them with a cold expression on his face.]

Samael: You know, you kids aren't that difficult to miss. How your darkened souls have led you all to your downfall. So, you must be these "so called" Creep Kids.

Rodney [nervously]: Well…sort of. S-so you must be Samael. We have heard so much about you, Sammy. Can I call you Sammy?

Samael: No, you cannot.

Rodney [nervously]: Okay, Sammy.

Scrappy: Oh, come on! What's are you guys doing? We can take this overgrown brute in no time-

Samael: Silence, you demon hound. Your voice is as black as your heart. While these wicked children do not have the will to stand against me…like their fathers.

[Samael throws Dr. Griffin's hat at them and it lands in front of Rodney. Rodney picks it up in shock, revealing to the monster kids that their fathers have been taken. The expressions on their faces slowly went from fear to anger, leaving the Calloway cadets still frightened.]

Tug: Guys, I think it's time to about-face and…[The monster started to move forward.] Huh…guys, what are you doing?

[They all stop close to Rodney, waiting for orders.]

Rodney: Alright, guys! Lets creep them out!

[The monster kids cry out for battle. Rodney took off his clothes to be invisible, Donald switches his cane to sword-mode, Eddy twitches his head to the left and transforms into Harry, Sibella shows her fangs and hisses, Andrew uses his power of greenish light energy to gain his keychain and turns into a scythe, Winnie howls as she prepares her claws for a fight, Tanis unwraps some of her bandages, Jacqueline releases her glider, Matches starts glowing red, Mary pulls out a little space gun, and electricity sparks out of Elsa's bolts as she readies herself for battle.]

Tug: No, wait! Guys, that's a negative!

[They all start running towards the fallen angels.]

Scrappy: Alright, that's what I'm talking about!

[Scrappy charges to join them.]

Samael: So be it.

[Samael snaps his fingers and his followers fly and/or run towards the kids charging them. Then they finally collide. One fallen angel is fighting with Rodney, but he can't see him. He feel Rodney hitting on his armor, and he swings his fist at nothing.]

Rodney's Voice: Nah, nah! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!

[Then the fallen angel puts his hand to his back then brings them back up front. He brings it up to his face then a purple light flashes between his fingers. He gives a swing of his fist and a stack of barrels a few feet away from him, comes down with a sound that goes "Oof!".]

Rodney's Voice [surprise]: He saw me! How could he have seen me?

[As some of the fallen angels try dodging Winnie's claw, others try dodging the energy beam from Mary's space gun. Mary sees one of them preparing to throw a few small blade-like weapons at Winnie.]

Mary: Look out!

[As he throws the blades, Mary quickly pushes Winnie out of the way. Winnie then looks at the blades in shock.]

Winnie: SILVER!

[Some fallen angels throw golden balls at Sibella. As they crash next to her, they release a greenish gas. Sibella sniffs it and is disgusted by the smell.]

Sibella: GARLIC!

[Phantasma phases through a fallen angel's attacks, laughing hysterically while she does it.]

Phantasma [laughing]: What's the matter? They say it is hard to keep someone's hands off of you…but not for me!

[During Phantasma's excitement, the fallen angel's hand starts to glow and he suddenly grabs her. She struggles to get out, then the other hand starts to glow and is preparing to hit her. Just then, Donald appears, swinging his sword at him. It forced him to let go of Phantasma. Donald continues attacks him with his sword as he backs off. Godzina fights off some of the fallen angels, while Goonie tries to run from them. When one of them grabs her, her fish body allows her to slip through his grip. Andrew attacks with a green energy wave from his scythe, after taking a swipe. He even uses the green energy from his hands to levitate barrels and throws them telepathically at the angels. Harry quickly attacks them with unbelievable fury. Then he sees a few of the angels surrounding Jacqueline and Casta.]

Jacqueline: Alright then. Casta, give me a beat.

[As Casta starts clicking her claw to the sound of castanets, Jacqueline starts to dance to the beat. When she dances, she blocks, dodges, and kicks the fallen angels surrounding her. Harry is impress on what he saw.]

Harry: Wow.

[He then sees Scrappy charging at one of them.]

Scrappy: Ta ddada ta daaa! Puppy Power!

[He grabs the angel in the shin.]

Scrappy: Hey, I got him!

Harry: That's nice. Now what are you gonna do with him?

[The angel kicks Scrappy off his legs, and Scrappy lands in Harry's arms. Matches has just seen what happened and gets angry, and start glowing red. Before he starts to blow fire, the fallen angel throws a golden ball at him. It releases water all over Matches, making him unable to breath fire.]

Matches [growl]: Oh no! Not again!

Tug: Hey, guys! I think this maybe a time for a retreat!

Jamaal: Affinitive! Advance to the rear!

Rodney [panting]: You know, I have to agree with them! Lets pull back!

Scrappy: Pull back? We can't pull back now!

Harry: This is no time to fight, it's time to hide!

[Scrappy is forced to leave in Harry's arms. Sibella turns into bat-mode and flaps out, Jacqueline grabs Casta and super jumps away, Andrew levitates out of there, and Phantasma phases through the crates. As the other kids start running away, the fallen angels begin to follow. But just then, Tanis is being carried by Elsa, leaving a strand of her tape behind. When Elsa pulls the strand, it lifts up a small wall of bandages in the the path between crates between them and the fallen angel. When the angels hit the wall, they get tangled up in the bandage. Samael is displeased and went out to chase the kids with the rest of his followers.]

Scrappy: Why are we running? We should go back and…

Harry: What?…Continue fighting an enemy that knows our every weakness?

Scrappy: Good point.

[Jacqueline starts to run on the ground for a while. Miguel notices she's running real fast with those high-heeled boots she's wearing.]

Miguel: How can you run in those things?

Jacqueline: Years of practice.

[Jacqueline starts jumping again.]

Rodney: Come on, we need to find something in here to fight back with.

[As the fallen angels chases them, they are led to a wide space in the repository. There is nothing there but a forklift and Donald riding in it wearing a worker's disguise (with a mustache). He walks up the fallen angels.]

Donald [in a Italian accent]: What are you doing? Can't you see this is a restricted area? We are supposed to move these crates from the east end to the west end! You're just like those pesky kids who just went into that container!

[The fallen angels go into the shipping container, then the mental door suddenly closes and locks. Donald holds the door shut while the angels inside try beating their way out. Just then, a fallen angel's arm busts a hole between the cracks of the door, grabbing for something. Then, a bag levitates and is placed in the angel's hand.]

Rodney's Voice: Here, hold this.

[When the arm goes back into the container, even more rumbling happens inside, along with the angels screaming.]

Donald: What did you give them?

Rodney's Voice: Aeolia's Bag of Winds.

[Just then, the angels try harder to bust through the door. The two boys run away from the container as fast as they can.]

Rodney's Voice: Well, at least we gave the others some time to escape.

Donald: Yeah, but how are we going to escape?

**[Chase Music Starts.]**

[One fallen angel looks around, and only sees a electric chair decorated with purple bats and a mirror. When he looks at the mirror, he notices one of the bats is missing, but when he looks at the chair, he notices it is still there. As he smirks, he walks towards the chair. Then he gets tripped by Godzina's tail and lands in the chair. Then Sibella as a bat, which was the missing bat in the mirror, places the headpiece on his head, and Elsa pulls the switch to the chair. The three watch the fallen angel getting electrocuted by the chair. When it is over, the angel gets up smoking and with messy hair, and continues chase the girls.]

[The group of fallen angels chase Tanis and Winnie into a shipping container, and they came out flying on broom sticks. While they are flying, they notices Mary flying next to them in a mini flying saucer. Meanwhile, Jacqueline, while still holding on to Casta, is jumping crate-to-crate, avoiding the fallen angels. Just then, Tanis, Winnie, and Mary appears to assist her. Then Jacqueline stands on one of their broom sticks and rides it like a surfboard.]

[More fallen angels start chasing Andrew and Phantasma through the trail of crates and boxes. During the chase, they hide in a shipping container. They find a colony of giant dust mites inside. They are about the size as actual cows. The dead duo has an idea. When the angels open the door to the container to look for them, the colony quickly storms out, running over the angels, with the two monster kids riding on the dust mites.]

[The Calloway cadets are sneaking away, until they are stopped by another group of angels. In their depression, Tug quickly grabs a triton next him along with instructions on how to use it. As the angels draw close, Tug looks at the instructions. Then he hit's the tip of the triton's neck on the ground, and the large amount of water falls on the angels. As the cadets are enjoying there relief for a short time, the water stops falling and the angels are angry at them. One of them knocks the triton out of Tug's hand with his spear. Then the cadets start running, with the angels on their tail.]

[Back to Donald and Rodney, the fallen angels get Donald cornered.]

Rodney's Voice: Oh guys! [They all turn their heads and see a small floating box.] Take a peek!

[The box opens, then a large beam of bright purple and blue lights comes out. It hits the fallen angels, pushing them back to the wall of the shipping container, while the box flies back in the opposite direction and stopping one foot from a wall of crates. When the box closes, the beam disappears, and the angels fall down from having been stuck to the container, all black and smoking. The box descends and stops a few feet above the ground.]

**[Chase Music Ends.]**

Donald: What was that?

Rodney's Voice [reading the writings on the box]: Property of Pandora.

[Samael is watching his own followers failing, one-by-one. While behind him, Harry and Scrappy try to sneak up behind him.]

Harry [whispering]: Alright, Feathered Freak. It's time to take it out of your…

Scrappy [yelling]: Come on, Harry! Lets go get him!

[Samael hears Scrappy behind him and turns around. Scrappy charges at the fallen angel.]

Harry: Wait, Scrappy! We have to…oh, forget it.

[He charges at Samael with Scrappy. When they jump at him, he flies upward to avoid them. While in the air, he notices a solider watching everything. As he runs to warn the general, Samael signals a group of his followers to tell the others to leave immediately. As Samael and all of his followers fly out of the repository, Harry chases him out as well, leaving Scrappy and the other kids inside.]

[INT. Hallways-Lower Levels]

[Harry is at a short distance chasing Samael, flying through the hallways. When the green menace catches up to him, he jumps on him, cause him to stop. When they both get up, Samael is about to take a swing at Harry. Then suddenly, Harry quickly catches Samael's arm and starts crush it with his crazy grip. As Samael groans in pain, his hand releases a small circular object. Harry gets distracted by it, and Samael gets himself free and surrounds himself in a small cloud of smoke. Harry attempts to grab him, but he disappears. He then looks at the object Samael dropped and picks it up. It is a little glass lens with strange purple blots all around the edges. He looks at it with curiosity.]

[INT. Legend Council Chamber]

[The chamber is covered with blast marks and is filled with wreckage. Soldiers comb the entire chamber. Rodney sits, depressed, in his father's seat, in his clothes (without his face mask and coat open) and General Greendale and Lieutenant Moore are talking to him, while holding his father's hat. Donald is waiting for him on one of the walkways. Sibella comes in and stands next to Donald, looking at Rodney.]

Sibella: How is he?

Donald: Not good. In fact, he's taking this pretty hard.

Sibella: I've just had a talk with the girls…we're in.

Donald: Excellent. I'll let "our" leader know.

[Donald walks towards Rodney.]

General Greendale: I'm sorry, Rodney. We should've seen this coming.

Lieutenant Moore: No moping, kid. We'll do everything we can to get your father back.

[Donald approaches Rodney.]

Donald: Lets go, Rodney. There's nothing more you can do here. Come on, lets meet with the others.

Rodney: Okay. Thanks, Donny. Your timing was perfect though…my butt was getting sore from the seat. [As a reminder: Dr. Jack Griffin's seat contains a hard bump in the cushion.]

[The two boys leave the chamber with Sibella, leaving the general, the lieutenant, and the hat behind.]

[INT. Hallways]

[As Rodney, Donald, and Sibella are walking back to Repository 31, Eddy, on the right side, and Harry, on the other, are looking through the lens Samael dropped, while the three are walking towards them.]

Harry [on the left side]: Wow! Look at this! It's amazing!

Eddy [on the right side]: Give me that. [He takes the lens from Harry and looks into it. To Rodney, Donald, and Sibella] Hey, guys! Check this out! This thing makes you see more cle- [When he looks at Rodney, he reacts in shock.] WHOOAAA! OH MY GOSH! HOW CAN THIS BE!

Harry [left side]: What is wrong with yo- [Takes the lens and look at Rodney with it.] OOOHH! NO WAY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!

Donald: Guys, guys, guys! What's going on? Let me see.

[They give him the lens, and he looks at Rodney. When he looks at Rodney with the lens, he sees Rodney completely visible. His skin can be easily seen. It also reveals that he's wearing a full body black suit under his clothes. Donald was in shock to see this happening.]

Rodney: Donny, what is it?

Donald: Something you wouldn't believe.

To Be Continued…

Now that the Creep Kids have been assembled, what are they gonna do now? How did Samael get into the facilities? How does this strange lens see Rodney visible? Find out next time on _Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids_.

Please send in your reviews.


	10. Is there a Doctor's Son in the House?

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 10: Is there a Doctor's Son in the House?] **

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night]

[The newly-formed Creep Kids are examining the strange glass lens Harry took from Samael. Andrew puts it in front of a camera that's connected to a projector. It shows Rodney (without his clothes) completely visible on a big projector screen. On the screen, he looks like a boy wearing a black full-body suit, with blue eyes, and a completely shaved head, his scalp reveals that he 'had' red hair.]

Andrew: Unbelievable. This special lens has magical properties to see through Rodney's invisible barrier.

Scrappy: Neato!

Rodney: Umm…a little punky, but not bad. So that's how that fallen angel knew where I was. Whoa, I have blue eyes.

Grunt: What are you wearing?

Rodney: What…this? It's a suit made out of a material called Cloak Cloth. It's a special fabric, made to go invisible when anything invisible touches it.

Tug: Why would they make something like that?

Rodney: Well…lets just say the scientists who made this…needed something to go along with the Cloak Cloth underwear.

Tug: Oh.

[Tug, Andrew, Sibella, and Mary goes into a conference.]

Miguel: So…you've shaved your head.

Rodney: Yeah. When your invisible, it's one less thing to worry about. I didn't know I was a red head.

[Matches tries his best to breath fire again, but isn't having much luck. Donald sees the dragon and his problem.]

Donald: Here, eat this. It'll help.

[He gives Matches a little reddish-brown ball, then the dragon eats it. He starts glowing red and blows a small flame. Matches feels better.]

Matches [growl]: Thanks.

Grunt: What is that, some type of medicine?

Donald: No, it's a candy. [He takes out the box of the stuff.] Wanna a Molten Milk Ball?

Grunt: Sure.

[Grunt takes one out of the box and eats it. He then turns red and breathes fire, in pain.]

Grunt [fanning his own mouth]: What kind of Malted Milk Ball was that!

Donald: I didn't say it was a "Malted" Milk Ball, I said it was a "Molten" Milk Ball.

[Back to Tug, Andrew, Sibella, and Mary.]

Mary: Amazing. I've studied a lot about Earth manufacturing, but I've never come across any type of glass like this.

Andrew: Yeah, and so long as the fallen angels have these, Rodney's invisibility is worthless. But, that's the least of our worries.

Tug: Affinitive. Like, how did they get past security?

Sibella: And what's worse, they've taken our fathers…and so easily. They definitely know our weaknesses.

Andrew: Well it does matter. For now, they're gone.

Man's Voice: HELP! HELP! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

[The Creep Kids hear this yelling and run to find the source of the problem.]

[INT. Hallways-Lower Level]

[The Creep Kids find the source of the yelling. It is Lieutenant Moore, being attack by a fallen angel. When he sees the Creep Kids, he runs off to a corner. Half of the kids chase after the angel. When they turn at the corner, the fallen angel is gone. Then they meet with the other half to help the lieutenant.]

Tug: Lieutenant Moore!

Jamaal: Are you alright!

Lieutenant Moore: Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Oww!

Eddy [looking at the lieutenant's injuries]: He's hurt, right badly. Come on, lets get him to the infirmary.

[The kids help the lieutenant up and help him to the infirmary.]

[INT. Infirmary-Lower Levels]

[The infirmary is filled with beds with curtains, small metal tables, shelves, and counters with medicine on it. A doctor is examine Lieutenant Moore, with Eddy looking up close. Eddy walks towards the others who are waiting for him.]

Donald: Well, how is he?

Eddy: The doctor said he'll be fine. Just a series of minor injuries, nothing more. Except his right arm seems to be severely sprained.

Miguel: Whoa…that's gotta hurt.

Andrew: Indeed. But it all seems a bit strange to me.

[Rodney sees the doctor putting away bottles of medicine in a shelve. He notices what's inside before he closes it. The doctor then approaches the Creep Kids.]

Doctor: It's so good for you to bring him here. He'll be up and about soon enough. How about as a reward for helping him…who wants a lollipop?

[He takes them out, then Godzina quickly raises her hand.]

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31]

[The Creep Kids are seated, with Godzina licking a few lollipops.]

Rodney: I don't get it. If Samael captured every member of the Legend Counsel, why is he after us?

Tug: Yeah, and how did he get in without anyone noticing?

Elsa: Maybe someone helped him get in?

Scrappy: Hmm…could be. It's not like they can walk through the walls.

Phantasma: Can they?

Scrappy: I don't know.

Rodney: Well, there's only one thing I'm certain of…the test for the chemical in the dart used on Spring Heeled Jack has shown us what it is. The dart was filled with large doses of procaine.

Mary: Great Galactic. That is a interesting find.

Goonie: Pro-what?

Rodney: Numbing Medicine, normally used by dentists that takes the feeling away from your lip so that he can work on you. That examine a lot. They 'filled' the procaine into the dart. They needed a large amount of it to put a limp into Mr. Springald's super legs.

Andrew: But why would the fallen angels make procaine when they could've made their own secret blend?

Rodney: Maybe they got it from here.

Winnie: What do you mean?

Rodney: Well, they got past security so easily. I mean who knows how many time they've broken into Area 53? Then I've noticed in the infirmary, the doctor had bottles in his shelves; all labeled C13H20N2O2, the formula of procaine. Okay now here's the plan, we'll split up into teams. That hallway where Lieutenant Moore was attacked is very close to his office. So one team should head to the office and see if there is something the angels are after. Eddy, since you're learning about medicine, you will take your team to the infirmary and look through the records to see if there's been a disposing of procaine. And just to be safe, we should also look on the surface and General Greendale's office. See if we can find anything that can tell us how the angels got in. Is that okay? [Everyone agrees.] Okay. But there is just one problem.

Baxter: What's that?

Rodney: There are too many of us. Who's gonna go with who?

[Everyone is concerned about that. At few moments later…they uses Rodney's hat and a few small folded slips of paper to help make their decision. They each pick a slip out of the hat and unfold them. Each one has a dot in the middle in different colors: Red, yellow, green, and purple.]

Rodney: Alright, let's go!

[INT. Area 53-Surface]

[Tug, Sibella, Winnie, Feather, and Scrappy begin to look around the base.]

Scrappy: So, where are all the fallen angels.

Sibella: Patience, Scrappy. You're getting tighter than a bat wrapped in it's own wings.

Tug: Sibella, can you and Feather give us an eye in the sky?

Sibella: You bat we will.

[Sibella transforms into a bat flies in the air with Feather.]

Winnie: Come on, Scrappy. Lets look down here.

[Scrappy and Winnie start sniffing the ground in search for clues. Just then, Scrappy sees a moving shadow on the side of a building.]

Scrappy: Haha! A fallen angel! Now I got him!

[Scrappy rushes towards the shadow without hesitation.]

Tug: No, Scrappy! Halt!

[Sibella and Feather notices all the commotion, so they start to descend. The shadow tries to run away from Scrappy. But then, Scrappy jumps and lands on the person who made the shadow. The person falls to the ground, then Scrappy returns to the other while carrying the person over his head.]

Scrappy: Oh boy! I got him, I got him!

Winnie: Well…you got somebody.

Scrappy: Huhh…?

[He looks up. The shot zoom out to reveal that the person is just a scrawny man, with messy blonde hair, wearing a brown and trench coat, with a camera around his neck.]

Scrappy: Ah nuts. I thought it was a fallen angel.

[The guy starts to stand up. Feather lands with Sibella, who turns back into her human form. The guy gets excited and prepares his camera to take a picture. But before he could, a group of soldiers start grabbing him by the arms and take away his camera. The man tries to struggle.]

Sibella: What's going on, who is this man?

Troop: This here is Chester True, a nut-head reporter. He lives in a trailer outside the fence and sneaks in here to take pictures of our base's secrets.

Tug: Shouldn't you put him in a stockade?

Troop: No, he's not that big of a threat. He's too easy to capture and his photos don't have enough evidence about our base of operations.

Chester: It doesn't matter how many times you throw me out, how many times you took my cameras from me, I'll never give up! Everyone must know the truth that our country's military is storing monsters here!

Troop: Yeah, yeah, just move it! [To the kids] Thanks for the help, kids. Let us know if you see him again.

[The soldiers drag Chester away, leaving the kids all curious.]

[EXT. Lieutenant Moore's Office-Lower Level]

[Rodney, Donald, Miguel, Goonie, and Matches wait outside the office door. The lock seems to be a normal keyhole. Donald tries desperately to pick the lock with his sword.]

Rodney: You're not doing it right.

Donald: I telling you, I can do this.

Rodney: And I telling you, you're doing it all wrong.

Donald: Fine. If you think it's so easy, you do it.

[Donald leaves the lock picking to Rodney. Rodney just juggles the sword once and turns the lock. The door opens.]

Rodney: We're in.

[Donald gawk, as Rodney gives him back his sword.]

Donald: Good work.

[He turns it back into a cane, and they all walk in. The office has a desk in the middle, filing cabinets, boxes full of mechanical parts, shelves with little devices on it, and a few diplomas on the wall. Miguel looks at the diplomas.]

Miguel: Wow, would you look at that. Chemistry, Rocket Science, Advance Robotics, Reverse Engineering. No wonder he was attacked…he must be some kind of super genius.

Donald: Yeah. He really is a brainiac, isn't he?

[Goonie and Matches are looking up the shelves. Matches is looking 'on' the shelves. He sees a fancy-looking figurine that he seems to like. He tries to remove it, but it was stuck to the shelve. He gets frustrated, he tries to pull it off harder. During his struggle, he knocks off a small device from the shelve. Goonie quickly catches it. She stares at Matches with aggravation. She then looks at the device in her hand, and gets curious. She presses the button on it, activating small rocket thrusters on top. The device then quickly slips out of her hand, straight down, and gets smashed into a dozen piece on the ground. Goonie and Matches just pretend nothing happened, and Goonie silently slides the piece under the desk with her foot. Rodney looks at the papers on the desk. He gets more curious when he picks one up.]

Rodney: What's this? A shipping form?

Women's Voice: Hey, who's in there?

[Rodney quickly hides the form behind his back (suit). The kids look at the entrance to see where the voice is coming from. It comes from Major Bailey.]

Major Bailey: Oh, it's just you.

Miguel: Major Bailey. What are you doing here?

Major Bailey: I heard some strange noises in here, and it appears to be you. Don't you know you have no right to just come into these offices?

Rodney: Oh, don't worry. The general says it's okay.

Donald: Yeah. He told us we can look around.

Goonie: He did?

[Rodney and Donald elbow Goonie.]

Major Bailey: Well, fine. I guess he would let little cretins, like you, off their leash and give them walk of the place.

[She walks out, leaving the kids more curious.]

[EXT. General Greendale's Office-Lower Level]

[The general just leaves his office, and looks around for anything suspicious. When he leaves his office door, Casta is looking past the corner. She looks at Andrew, Phantasma, Mary, Jamaal, and Baxter, who are hiding in another corner.]

Casta: [Clicking].

Baxter: What's she saying?

Tug: Ugh…"Stay clear, it's time to groove".

Andrew: NO! She said "It's safe and clear, it's time to move".

Tug: Well, I was close.

[They all walk up to the office door.]

Phantasma: Not to worry, we can work 'through' this. [High-pitch laughing].

[She starts floating with a flip and is about to go through the wall. But before she could, she hits her head on the door. As she slowly descends to the floor, the others walk up to see if she is okay.]

Baxter: Phanty, are you alright?

Phantasma: I think so.

Andrew: The walls are probably charged by a positron generator, allowing no specter to enter.

Jamaal: Great, how are we gonna get in? The door is sealed by a electronic key lock.

Mary: I think I have the solution. Basic technology such as this is just too easy for me.

[Mary takes out a little device and hooks it up to the lock. After she presses a few buttons, the door opens and they all walk in.]

Phantasma: Nice work, Mary.

Mary: Thank you.

[The office is fancy with a few books, shelves, filing cabinets, pictures on the wall, and large desk at the far end. They start to look around for clues.]

Baxter: So why are we looking in General Greendale's office again. You don't think he is involved in letting the fallen angels in? He likes the Legend Counsel, doesn't he?

Andrew: Well, not always. You see, it all started back when the general was still a private. It's was when he was first transferred to Area 53. But when he first saw all the ghouls and monster, he was freaked out of his mind. At first, he didn't trust any of them. But throughout the years, he learned to respected and trust the ghosts, monsters, and creatures.

[Phantasma phases through the desk and sees a button. Just then, the floor starts to open and some type of display table rises up and a large hologram suddenly appears on it.]

Mary: What is this?

Jamaal: It looks like a hologram of some type of map.

Andrew: You're right. It's a map of the entire complex of Area 53. All of it's levels, rooms, and entrances. Hmmm…perhaps I can use this to figure out how they got in. There's just only one thing I can't figure out.

The others: What's that?

Andrew: Would someone please tell me what this "Van Helsing Storage" is?

[They all look at a spot on the map that says "Van Helsing Storage".]

Baxter: I don't know. I thought you knew this whole place.

Andrew: I do. But I've never been over there before.

Mary: Do you think it's a threat to us?

Phantasma: Are you kidding? Anything named after Van Helsing 'is' a threat to us.

[INT. Infirmary]

[While Eddy and Harry are looking through the medicine cabinets with the doctor's records on a clipboard, Grunt and Jacqueline are waiting, Godzina is eating lollipops, and Elsa and Tanis are playing around with the X-Ray machine.]

Harry [on the left side]: This is a complete waste of time.

Eddy [on the right side]: You wouldn't know a "waste of time" if you sat down all day to watch paint dry up.

Harry [left side]: Ehh…whatever. Lets get this over with.

[Eddy takes out a notepad and places it on the counter. A dark figure suddenly appears through a curtain to a hospital bed to the left of Eddy and Harry. Them don't notice. Eddy searches through his side of their pockets.]

Eddy [right side]: Hey, Harry. Do you have a pen on your side?

[The figure hands Eddy a pen. Eddy doesn't notice, but Harry sure notices.]

Eddy [right side, thinking it was Harry]: Thank you.

[Harry is concerned about what just happened.]

Harry [left side]: Eddy, turn our head.

Eddy [right side]: Why, you want me to cough?

Harry [left side]: Just turn our head.

[Eddy and Harry turn their head to the left and sees the shadowy figure through the curtain. The figure pushes the curtain away, revealing him to be a fallen angel. Eddy and Harry are surprised in fear.]

Eddy and Harry: ANGEL!

[The others turn to notice, then jump to be prepared for a fight. The fallen angel slightly flies towards Tanis, pointing his spear at her. Just then, Harry jumps by the X-ray machine and points it at the angel.]

Harry: Prepare to get radiated.

[The fallen angel swing his spear and wrecks the machine. Then Harry just throws what left of the machine at the angel. As the fallen angel destroys it with his spear, he gets so distracted, the kids just disappeared. Then he notices a couple of shadows through a bed curtain. When he moves the curtain, he sees Eddy and Grunt disguised as doctors, and Jacqueline, Godzina, Elsa, and Tanis disguised as nurses.]

Eddy [disguise]: Ah, Mr. Angel. You're just in time for your appointment.

Fallen Angel: Ugh…me?

Eddy [disguise]: Yes, you. Please, lay down.

[They force him to lay down of the bed. They surround him. Eddy looks at a clipboard.]

Grunt [disguise]: What's your diagnosis, doctor?

Eddy [disguise]: Terrible, just terrible.

Jacqueline [disguise]: Any suggestions, doctor?

Eddy [disguise]: Yes, this man need a defibrillation. Nurse, if you may.

Elsa [disguise]: Yes, doctor. [She places her hands on the bolts in her neck. An electrical charge goes through the bolts and onto her hands.] Clear!

[She places her hands on the fallen angel's chest. He gets extremely stocked in pain. He feels weary, while steam comes out of him.]

Godzina [disguise]: Defibrillation completed, doctor.

Eddy [disguise]: Very good. Now all that's left is to bandage him.

Tanis [disguise]: Right, doctor.

[Tanis completely wraps the angel with her tape.]

Eddy [disguise]: There, that's better. Now if you have any problems, call me in the morning.

[Then they all just run out of the infirmary, leaving the fallen angel tied up in wrapping. He tries hard to struggle out of the bandages. When he breaks out, he goes into the hallway where the kids went, but they are already gone.]

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31]

[The Creep Kids are gathered to compare notes on their investigation.]

Rodney: So, what did you find, Eddy?

Eddy [looking at his notepad]: Well, I wrote down some of the doctor's records, and no amount of procaine have been changed.

Andrew: That means the procaine in the dart must've been made by an expert chemist.

Jamaal: Affinitive! But that still doesn't explain where Samael is, or what's going on in his head.

[Donald starts to ponder, then gets an idea.]

Donald: I got it! I've seen this movie about this agent whose trying to catch a mad man, but doesn't know his motives. So he visits another criminal in jail to see if he can compare his thoughts with the criminal he's after.

Winnie: Ah, the old "takes one, to know one" routine.

Donald: Exactly.

Jacqueline: That's good, but where are we gonna get the mind of a mad man to compare notes.

[They all start to think, then come up with a solution. Then they all start to smirk at Eddy.]

Eddy: Does he have to?

[A few moments later…they stare at Harry sitting in a chair.]

Rodney: Okay, Harry. Tell us what you know about Samael.

Harry: He's ugly, a bad dresser, and a nut job.

Rodney: No! I mean, can you tell what he's thinking just by looking at him? Have you made the same expression as he did? Seriously, do you know him better than any of us?

Harry: Oh, like, you know your own father better than anyone else?

Rodney: What do you mean?

Harry: Look, if we're gonna talk about psychology, let me show you how I'm good at it. For example: your father believes the world was hard for him when he was visible, that's why he created the formula to his "special skill". When he first turned invisible, he became irresponsible and a little more careful to stay hidden. And seeing he enjoys his invisibility, he also enjoys, and the phrase: "hiding in plain sight". Meaning, he is a man of freedom, and all invisible men are tensed when their freedom is taken away.

Rodney: Wow, it looks like I'm not the only one who knows my own kind.

Tug: Yeah, that's great. But what does that have to do with Samael taking revenge?

Harry: Well, I don't think it is revenge. When I confronted him, I saw no revenge in his eyes. But instead, I saw he was very eager in his eyes. If as though he is waiting for something to happen. For what, I don't know. He facial expression tells me that he is frustrated when he looks at us. As if getting rid of us would be a lot easier. As for his followers, nothing. All they have is a blank expression on their faces. No consciences. These guys only do what they are told and think of nothing else. And…that's pretty much it. That's all I got.

Tanis: So Samael doesn't want revenge?

Grunt: Either that, or Harry is just making a guess.

Harry: Hey, I call them as I see them.

Mary: Then either way, that is an excellent observation.

Scrappy: So…what do we do now?

Andrew: Nothing…for now. It too late to continue searching for clues.

Tug: Affinitive. We'll start again tomorrow morning.

Harry: That makes sense to me.

To Be Continued…

Will the Creep Kids solve this mystery? Is Harry really an expert in criminal psychology? Is Samael really not looking for revenge? Well, give me some time to work on the next chapters and I'll let you know.

I got the idea for Harry sharing his thoughts from the movie _Silence of the Lamb_. I thought it could be a new investigative technique for the Creep Kids. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Fright Watch

Disclaimer: You may learn a lot more about the characters in this chapter.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 11: Fright Watch] **

[EXT. Barracks-Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night]

[The Creep Kids are ready to go to bed.]

Rodney: Okay, lets get some sleep.

Tug: I thought you monsters love to stay up all night.

Rodney: Well, not 'all' night. After all, us monsters need our sleep too, I know.

Tug: Good point.

Sibella: Yes, lets turn in.

Jamaal: Hold it. We need a few of us to stand guard. Can't be too careful with those fallen angels in the base.

Scrappy: No problem. I'll stand guard, or my name isn't Scrappy-Doo.

Matches [growl]: Yeah, me too.

Harry [on the left side]: I hate to agree with him, but I'll stand guard too. What about you, Eddy?

Eddy [on the right side]: Do I have a choice?

Tug: I admire your bravery, but I think you need more guys to watch out for the angels. So if any one of us wants to volunteer, please step forward.

[When Tug's back was turned, everyone, but Rodney and Donald, steps back. Tug turns around and sees Rodney and Donald up front.]

Tug: Ah, thank you very much, boys.

Donald: "Thank you" for what?

Tug: For volunteering.

[Rodney and Donald look that each other with surprise. A few moments later…Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, Feather, and Matches are standing watch outside the barracks in the hallway.]

Scrappy: Boy, I can't wait to get my paws on those fallen angels.

Harry [left side]: Cool it, pup. You'll get your chance…after mine!

Scrappy: Oh yeah? I bet I can splat more fallen angels than you!

Harry [left side]: Over half of my body!

Donald: Hey, can you try to keep it down? People are trying to go to sleep.

Scrappy: Well you guys don't look sleepy to me.

Donald: That's because I'm immortal. I don't feel sleepy, I just go to sleep when I want to.

Rodney: And I don't sleep much, because I keep seeing through my own invisible eyelids. So it is very useful for being alert while I sleep.

Scrappy: Wow, now that's cool.

[INT. Girls' Quarters]

[The girls stay up a little longer, like a sleepover.]

Sibella: What a day. Hanging out with those boys makes me want to hang himself (bat pun). I mean, how do they stand it.

Phantasma: Well, maybe those guys were experienced. Take Donald for example: he witnessed several battles in World War II.

Sibella: How do you know he saw World War II.

[Then all the girls notice Phantasma reading out of a file folders and a stack of folder next to her.]

Sibella [surprised]: [Gasp] Phanty, you're going through their files?

Phantasma: Hey, they've red our files, now we'll read theirs.

Tanis: Hey, maybe we can learn a little more about the boys.

Sibella: No! That would be an invasion of privacy.

Jacqueline: Not even if it's about Rodney?

Sibella [nervously]: N-no.

Goonie: Oh, I get it. Come on. You know you want to.

[Goonie holds Rodney's file up in front of Sibella, as all the other girls just stare at her.]

Sibella: Oh…alright.

[Sibella takes the file from Goonie and starts looking at it.]

Elsa: Well, what does it say?

Sibella: Ooh, this is interesting. Says here: he has an older brother named Hawley, who got enrolled into collage at the Axis Institute.

Winnie: Really? Go on.

Sibella: Well, it also say that he had a mother who is visible.

Godzina: Interesting. I would've thought she was an invisible woman.

Tanis: Whoa, Whoa. Wait. "Had"? What does it mean by "had"?

[EXT. Barracks]

Rodney: Yeah, my brother is a real cool dude. He taught me half the stuff I know.

Scrappy: Really, who taught you the other half?

Rodney: Alice Cooper…MY FATHER, who else?

Scrappy: Gee, sorry.

Rodney: It's okay. In fact, my father is a great invisible man and a great father. I just wish he was still a great husband.

Scrappy: What do you mean?

Matches [growl]: Yeah, what do you mean?

Rodney: Well…my parents had a divorce a few years ago.

Scrappy: Gee, sorry to hear that.

[Rodney pets Feather on the head, then they both smile.]

Rodney: It's alright. There was nothing I could do, they had their reasons, and I would do my best to understand and respect those reasons. Do you get what I'm saying.

Scrappy: I think I'm Puppy Positive.

Rodney: Okay, Donald. It's your turn, do you have anything else you would like to share with us?

Donald: Lets see…I lived over 100 years, I've witnessed World War II, my mother died of old age…yeah, that's pretty much it. I would tell you more, but…it's a long story.

Harry [left side]: Yeah, a "20 year" long story.

Donald: Okay. Your turn, guys (Eddy and Harry).

Eddy [right side]: Well, I had a lot of friends and I was one of the nicest kids in my neighborhood.

Harry [left side]: Here we go.

Eddy [right side]: But the bullies didn't agree with that. They used to pick on me everyday.

Scrappy: Well, did you do anything about it.

Eddy [right side]: No. I just did my best to leave it be. But I couldn't take anymore. I didn't do anything about it, until one day, something terrible happened.

Scrappy: What's that?

Eddy [right side, pointing to Harry]: He showed up!

Harry [left side]: Yeah. I beat those bullies so much, they had to visit Eddy's dad.

Eddy [right side]: Was it really necessary?

Harry [left side]: It was to me.

Rodney: Alright, Scrappy. Let's hear your story. I heard you were put up…big time. So, let's start there.

[They all stare at Scrappy with curiosity.]

[INT. Girls' Quarters]

Tanis: So, Sibella? What do you think about Rodney?

Sibella [nervously]: Wha-what do you mean?

Tanis: Come on, I've seen you staring at him a lot. Especially when you saw his face in the lens. What is it?

Sibella: It's nothing.

Winnie: Yeah right. You dig him, don't you?

Sibella: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.

Phantasma: So…what? Were you looking "at" him or "through" him.

Sibella: Oh don't get me started with you, Phanty. I saw how you can't take your eyes off of that Gray Kid.

Phantasma [laughing]: Oh please! No matter how many times he uses is charm on me, he'll never put a hand on me.

Jacqueline: Well, that's one boy you don't have to worry about.

Godzina: Speaking of which, there are "two" boys you have to worry about, and their names are Eddy and Harry.

Jacqueline: Excuse me?

Godzina: You know what I mean. Eddy is always acting nervous when he is around you.

Winnie: And every time Harry is around you, he always does an impersonation of a tiger.

Jacqueline: Really? I haven't noticed.

Mary [to Elsa]: Listening to how one earthling reacts to another is fascinating. Doesn't these theories just boggle your mind.

Elsa: They sure do. Let me tell what I think about Andrew.

[EXT. Barracks]

Donald: Wow, Scrappy. That was an interesting story.

Rodney: I still can't believe you were charged for something like that.

Harry [left side]: I could've done better.

Scrappy: Hey, I'm still trying to get over that. I might have been a spoiled puppy back then. But, things are difference now.

Rodney: Well, as long as you keep your eyes on your work, everything's gonna be okay.

Donald: Speaking of keeping your eyes on things, how's that "keeping your eye on Sibella" thing you promised Dracula working out for ya?

Rodney: I don't have to tell you anything. But I will say this: ever since the first time I saw her, I've been going batty.

Donald: What doesn't these days? In other words: I think you two make a fine ghastly couple. Just look at yourself in the mirror.

Rodney: But I don't have a reflection.

Donald: Neither does she.

Rodney: Oh yeah? Well, what is it with you and that giggling ghost girl anyway?

Donald: I don't know. But there's a certain something about her that makes me wanna bounce off the walls.

Rodney: Too bad. She can "go through" the walls. How will that work out? She's half-dead and you're…well, you can't die.

Donald: Well, at least I'm doing better than Hekyll and Jekyll here. [Points at Eddy and Harry.]

Harry [left side]: Hey, stay out of it, Gray.

Donald: At least I have one name. Say that you guys and Jacqueline get married; whose last name will she take?

Eddy [right side]: Well…we're still working on that.

Scrappy: Well, don't worry about it. What name did your mom take?

[Eddy and Harry pause for a second.]

Eddy and Harry: We don't know.

[It makes things more complicated.]

Eddy [right side]: I think Jacky should take my name.

Harry [left side]: Mrs. Jacqueline Jekyll? [The pun is…it sounds like "Jekyll and Jekyll".] Nah! I think she should take my name.

Eddy [right side]: Jacqueline Hyde? [The pun is…it sounds like "Jekyll and Hyde".]

Rodney: Both names sound good to me.

[INT. Girls' Quarters]

Jacqueline: So, how did you girls meet?

Elsa: Well…at school. We never did get into a good start.

Phantasma: Yeah. Most of us were nervous and shook up.

Sibella: That's right. When we started out, me and Winnie had never gotten along.

Winnie: Yeah. But in time, we learned to get over it.

Mary: Yes, but our arrival…[Mary, Goonie, and Godzina.]…wasn't exactly a triumphant one.

Godzina: We'd never thought we could fit in with the Grimwood Girls.

Goonie: But they started to understand and help us.

Jacqueline: Well, that's nice.

Winnie: So…how did you meet Casta?

Jacqueline: Well…we met a the fish market. You see, me and my dad were stopping there once. Casta was about to be a pet for one of those sleazy collectors. But then, she broke out and got to me. When the collector's men went after me, I sprang off of there…and one thing led to another. Right, Casta?

Casta [cheerfully]: [Clicking].

Tanis: Wow. That must have been something else for you, huh?

Winnie: It's what you expect from High-Heeled Jackie.

Jacqueline: "High-Heeled Jackie"?

Sibella: Yes, it's a fantastic nickname we gave you…since your father's nickname is "Spring-Heeled Jack".

Jacqueline: "High-Heeled Jackie"…I like it.

[EXT. Barracks]

Scrappy: So, how did you guys meet?

Donald: In London. Excepted Andrew, we met him when we first came to Area 53.

Scrappy: So, you guys are from London?

Rodney: Well, they are. I'm not. I was only in London because our fathers had a business meeting, and my dad brought me along. I'm from New York.

Scrappy: Really? So am I!

Rodney: No kidding? Wow.

Donald: Well, isn't that great? You've met someone who humiliates you in front of a military school, the next you know, you got a lot of thing in common with them.

Rodney: Oh, Donny!

Donald: You know what you and I have in common, Rodney? Every time we look in the mirror, no matter how many years have passed, we always see the exact same thing. Remember that.

Eddy [right side]: [Yawning].

Scrappy: What's wrong Eddy?

Eddy [right side]: Nothing, just a little tired.

Harry [left side]: Hey, don't fall asleep. If you do, I'll be left alone with this pup.

Eddy [right side]: Oh, Harry. Your so full of yourself.

Scrappy: Say, Eddy? I've got a question for you.

Eddy [right side, yawning]: What is it, Scrappy?

Scrappy: When you asked to be my supervisor, what made you do it?

Eddy [right side, drowsy]: Well, the truth is…[Yawning]…I always wanted a puppy. [Goes to sleep.]

[As Eddy's half is taken over by Harry, Scrappy is lifted in a daze.]

[EXT. Barracks-Morning]

[The boys, the dragon, the griffin, and the puppy are sleeping in the hallways. Then suddenly, we are rudely awoken with a shock by the loud trumpet music of _Reveille._ A trumpet attached to little tank treads rolls by them.]

Donald: Forget destroying my painting, let that little thing kill me.

[The cadets, Andrew, and the girls stick their heads out of their quarters, half asleep, to see where the noise is coming from. They all see the little trumpet robot.]

Andrew: What the heck is that thing?

Tug: It's a little device we like to call "the rolling reviling robot".

Andrew: Bet cha can't say that five times fast.

Miguel: We gave it to Colonel Calloway as a birthday present.

Donald: What's wrong, you didn't have any tie gift shops back at your school?

[The robot rolls behind Donald and plays a few off-key notes very loudly, causing him to jump. As the robots leaves the barracks, Colonel Calloway walks in.]

Colonel Calloway: Up and Adam, cadets…and, ugh…non-cadets.

Godzina: What time is it?

Andrew: Five o'clock.

Godzina: That early? Why don't you awake me up in a couple of hours. [She slowly walks back into her quarters.]

Colonel Calloway [to his cadets]: Alright, men. Get yourself dressed and ready, then get a healthy breakfast, and report for training exercises.

The cadets [saluting]: Yes, sir!

[As the colonel leaves the kids, Godzina quickly dashes out of her quarters.]

Godzina: Did he say "breakfast"? I'm in.

Sibella: Com on, girls. Lets get ready.

[The girls walk back into their quarters, while the boys are left in the hallways.]

Harry: When girls get themselves ready in the morning, it will take them "a couple of hours".

To Be Continued…

Are the Creep Kids rested enough to finish the mystery? Will they ever get breakfast? What training exercises awaits them? I don't care, these are just questions I just came up with in the last minutes.

I'm working on the next one right now.


	12. A Whistel and a Book

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 12: A Whistle and a Book] **

[INT. Mess Hall-Lower Levels-Area 53-Morning]

[The mess hall is divided into two different serving posts. "Side A" serves normal food, "Side B" serves food that looks like stuff only monsters could eat. The soldiers of Area 53 and the Calloway cadets are being served on "Side A", and the Creep Kids are being served on "Side B". When Jacqueline, Matches, and Casta walk up to be served, they see Miss Grimwood on the other side of the counter.]

Jacqueline: Miss Grimwood?

Miss Grimwood: Oh good morning, Jacqueline. General Greendale asked me to help out in the mess hall. [To Matches] Matches, would you like to help out in the kitchen too.

Matches [growl]: Okay. [Walks into the kitchen.]

Miss Grimwood: By the way, I've just finished that treat I promised Casta with her oysters (as Miss Grimwood promised in the forth scene).

[Miss Gimwood presents a plate of specially cooked oysters.]

Casta [excited, as she tries one]: [Clicking].

Jacqueline: Thanks, Miss Grimwood.

Miss Grimwood: I'm glad she likes it. Although, I'm not too thrilled about the dinner specials.

Jacqueline: Like what?

Miss Grimwood: The menu says they're gonna have a crab for dinner.

Casta [furious]: [Clicking].

[Jacqueline and Casta move to the table where the Creep Kids are sitting. The Calloway cadets are eating on trays with MREs and gruel, while the other kids eat on their trays with slime, bugs, and food that gives off steam. Godzina is eating more than everyone else, Sibella is drinking out of a blood bag, Feather is eating bird seeds off of a bowl, Mary stuffs the food through a compartment in her suit that brings the food to her helmet, and Goonie shakes fish food out of the can, into her mouth. Eddy and Harry notice the cadets staring strangely at the food they are about to eat.]

Harry [on the left side]: What are you looking at?

Grunt: What is that stuff?

Eddy [on the right side]: Wart Waffles, Breakfast Beatle Burrito, Rotten Eggs, and Twelfth Century old Milk. Care to try some?

Tug: Eh…negative. Thanks anyway.

[Jamaal notices Andrew and Donald playing chess.]

Jamaal [to Eddy and Harry]: I see those two are very good at chess.

Eddy [right side]: Well you see, Grim Reapers, like Andrew, are very skilled at chess. If they win, it is proof that they'll be seeing the losers in about…90 years or so.

Tug: What happens to the losers in 90 years?

Harry [left side]: Their funeral.

[The cadets' eyes are wide open with surprise.]

Eddy [right side]: But there are a few people who are able to defeat the Grim Reapers at chess.

Jamaal: Like who?

Eddy [right side]: Like…the Grays.

Andrew [to Donald]: Your move, Donald.

Donald: Say, Andrew…you know what that word is when you win at chess?

Andrew: Checkmate?

[Donald moves his bishop.]

Donald: Exactly.

[Proof that Donald Gray is the winner. Then he sees Rodney preparing to eat without his mask.]

Donald: Hey, Rodney! Don't eat with your mask off.

Rodney: Oh right.

Miguel: What difference would it make if he has it on or not?

Rodney: I'll show you.

[Rodney takes a bite of his breakfast. The cadets are disgusted seeing the food being chewed in Rodney's invisible face, the bits of pieces of it getting on his see-through teeth.]

Miguel: Okay! Okay! You've made your point!

Rodney: Thank you.

[Rodney then puts on his mask and begins to chew "with his mouth closed".]

Tanis: So, what kind of training exercises are we gonna go through?

Harry [left side]: The kind with Sergeant Rook as the instructor.

[The boy monsters show expressions of disappointment.]

Donald: Not Sergeant Rook!

Scrappy: Who's Sergeant Rook?

Eddy [right side]: Sergeant Rook is the worst drill instructor in Area 53. He originally worked in another army base until he was transferred to here. I don't know why, but he seem to like his old job better.

Phantasma: Sounds like a tough customer.

Rodney: I don't know…maybe we should take his exercises. I need to wait an hour after I eat.

Goonie: I didn't know we were going swimming.

Rodney: Who said anything about swimming? [Opens his coat, revealing the food inside his see-through stomach.] The food in me will disappear an hour after I ate it. Besides, I think the Creep Kids need a little exercise to track down Samael.

[INT. Fitness Area-Lower Levels]

[The Fitness Area is the size of school gym, with equipment from an actual gym and the army base's training grounds. Sergeant Rook is a tall muscular African-American man with a black mustache, a bald head, and a fowl temper yelling at the Creep Kids and forcing them to run around in a circle.]

Sergeant Rook: ALRIGHT! MOVE IT, MOVE IT! HUP, HUP, HUP! OKAY…COMPONY HALT!

[The Creep Kids suddenly stop in a straight line.]

Rodney: Me and the unknown length of my mouth.

Jamaal: Affirmative. If he keeps this up, there won't be a Creep Kid left standing.

Eddy: How could Harry just leave me at a time like this?

Donald: A stroke of genius, I think.

Sergeant Rook: I'M GONNA TEACH YOU KIDS HOW TO WALK, RUN, CRIMB, CRAWL, AND ROLL, UNTIL I WHIP YOU ALL INTO SHAPE! NONE OF THIS INVISIBILITY, TRANSFORMATION, PHASING, SUPER JUMPING, OR FIRE MAKING STUFF! YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY EVERY INTRUCTIONS FOR THE NEXT HOUR! AND YOU WILL FOLLOWER THEM THOROUGHLY AND WITHOUT ANY MISTAKES! SOUND GOOD?

Creep Kids: SIR! YES, SIR!

Sergeant Rook: AS LONG AS YOU'RE TAKING MY TRAINING EXERCIES, YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT BACKING OUT, GOOFING OFF, T\OR EVEN TRY TO THINK ABOUT THESE EXERCISES TO BE FU-

[The sergeant is interrupted by the sound of someone whistling. He walks up the line and finds the source of the whistling, Scrappy. He stands in front of Scrappy, who then stops whistling.]

Sergeant Rook: YOU WHISTLING, MUTT? YOU DON'T WHISTLE, TILL I SAY YOU CAN WHISTLE! YOU DON'T SCRATCH, TILL I SAY YOU CAN SCRATCH! YOU DON'T SNEEZE, TILL I SAY YOU CAN SNEEZE!

Scrappy: Hey, you can't do that!

Sergeant Rook: OF COURSE I CAN! AND FROM HERE ON OUT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY WHISTLING OR ANY ANNOYING SOUNDS COMING OUT OF YOU, POOCH!

[He starts walking away. Scrappy gets angry and starts to whistle again. The sergeant halts after hearing that whistle, then turns back and marches back in front of Scrappy.]

Sergeant Rook: SO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, HUH?

Eddy [talking through the side of his mouth to Scrappy]: Scrappy, what are you doing?

Sergeant Rook: SO…IF YOU WANNA WHISTLE…FINE! WHISTLE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT!

[Scrappy starts whistling louder.]

Sergeant Rook: LOUDER!

[Scrappy whistles even louder.]

Sergeant Rook: LOUDER!

[Scrappy whistles even louder.]

Sergeant Rook: I WANT YOU TO MAKE THE LOUDEST WHISTLE YOU CAN COME UP WITH!

Scrappy [stops whistling, hesitates]: Okay, but you asked for it.

[Scrappy takes a deep breath, puts his fingers in his mouth, and whistles. This whistle is loud and high-pitched. Everyone covers their ears from the noise. Sibella, Winnie, and Feather take it the worst. The sound of the whistle cracks Mary's glass helmet.]

Sibella: AHH…that noise!

Winnie: [Howling] Make him stop! Make him stop!

[Scrappy then stops whistling, then everyone lets go of their ears.]

Elsa: What was that?

Scrappy: "That" was my Super Secret Scrappy Whistle.

Andrew: Try saying that five times fast.

Donald: That sounds more like a dog whistle for 'everybody'.

Baxter: Double Affinitive.

Sergeant Rook: Well, that is pretty loud. SO NOW, DON'T USE THAT WHISTLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU GOT THAT!

[As he walks away from Scrappy, Scrappy starts getting angry again.]

Eddy [talking through the side of his mouth to Scrappy]: Scrappy, would you cool it for a Scrappy Snack? [Takes out a Scrappy Snack.]

Scrappy [Excited]: [Eddy throws it to him, and Scrappy takes a taste of it.] Oh, alright.

[Matches starts to silently growl at Sergeant Rook. Tanis notices and takes out a Molten Milk Ball.]

Tanis: Matches, would you be calm for a Molten Milk Ball?

Matches [excited, growl]: Yeah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! [Tanis throws it into Matches's mouth, and Matches eats it.]

Mary: Help! Someone help! [Cough, Cough] Mine suit is leaking! I need Martian air!

Sergeant Rook [to two soldiers]: TAKE THIS GIRL TO THE LAB AND SEE IF THEY CAN HELP HER!

[The soldiers escorts Mary out of the Fitness Area to the Labs.]

Winnie: Talk about an excuse.

Sergeant Rook: AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, WE'RE GONNA MOVE 20 LAPS AROUND THE OBSTACLE COURSE! NOW MOVE! HUP, HUP, HUP!

[He blows the whistle around his neck, very loudly.]

[INT. Research Center-Repository 31-Lower Levels-Afternoon]

[The Creep Kids slowly walk in moaning and exhausted. Mary comes in with a new helmet. They all sit down on the couches, breathing very hard…except for Donald.]

Tanis: I think I need more bandages.

Andrew: My bones are aching me.

Donald: It wasn't that bad.

Grunt: How can you not be tired after that?

Donald: I'm immortal. I can't be worn, and my pain disappears just like that.

Tug: Is that so? [Leaning to Matches] Matches, can you to go into the vault.

Goonie: What's he gonna doing in there?

Tug: Burning down that ugly painting of Donald!

Donald [tense]: Don't you dare!

Harry [appears on the left side]: Looks like that exercise was worth missing, huh?

Elsa: Yeah, it was.

Jacqueline: Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Complaining won't get us closer to Samael 'or' our parents.

Rodney: I guess you're right. [Stretching] Time to go to work.

[When Rodney is done stretching, he takes out a little brown book from within his pocket.]

Godzina: What is that?

Rodney: Oh, ever since last night, we still needed to know who's gonna go with who when we split up. So I've been working on this little brown book in ways we can split.

Mary: Sounds useful.

Rodney [looking in the book]: Now lets see…Sibella, Goonie, Godzina, Andrew, Elsa, Tug, Jamaal, Feather, and I will check on this "Van Helsing Storage". Donald, Phanty, Jacqueline, Casta, Winnie, Tanis, Mary, and Miguel will go to Chester True's trailer and see if you can find any connection between him and the fallen angels. [He gives Eddy the shipping form from two scenes ago.] Eddy and Harry, you take Scrappy, Matches, Grunt and Baxter down to the docking bays, and see if you can find the items on this shipping form.

Sibella: Sounds fangtastic.

Tug: Affirmative.

The others: [Agreeing.]

Rodney: Alright men…and girls, you all have your orders! So it's time to show them why they're called "fallen" angels! Understand!

The cadets: Sir! Yes, Sir!

Rodney: Good, now move out! Hup, Hup, Hup!

[The Calloway cadets start marching in a strange line.]

Scrappy: Well, it's about time we get back to 'splatting' those no good fallen angel. Isn't it, Harry?

Harry [left side]: For once, I agree with you, Scrappy. [Harry punches his fist into Eddy's palm.] It's time to clip some wings.

Eddy [right side]: Oww!

To Be Continued…

Are they truly ready to take on Samael? Can Sergeant Rook or Chester True be behind all of this? What clues will they find by splitting up again? Just let me look up on my editor and I'll get back to you.

Hope you enjoyed it; until next time.


	13. Spear of Longinus

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 13: Spear of Longinus] **

[EXT. Van Helsing Storage-Lower Levels-Area 53-Evening]

[Tug, Jamaal, Andrew, Goonie, Godzina, Sibella, and Feather wait at a corner, a few feet from the door of the Van Helsing Storage.]

Tug: Is Griffin in position yet?

Godzina: I don't know. I can't see him.

Andrew: Now why would someone name a storage room after the world's greatest monster hunter?

Goonie: Maybe the guys who built it must of liked the guy.

Rodney's Voice [whispering]: Shh…quite, someone's coming out.

[The doors open and Major Bailer comes out.]

Sibella: Major Bailey?

Goonie: What's she doing here?

[The major then walks down the hallway while the door to the Van Helsing Storage closes. The kids move to the closed door.]

Jamaal: Where's Rodney?

Tug: He probably bailed on us.

[Suddenly, the door mysteriously opens.]

Rodney's Voice: I beg to differ, cadet.

Goonie: Rodney, is that you?

Rodney's Voice: No, it's Davy Crockett, back from the Alamo…of course it's me. I've opened the door from the inside.

Sibella: Fangtastic, Rodney.

Rodney's Voice: Thanks, Sibella.

[Andrew gives Rodney his bag of clothes. As he puts his clothes on, the others turn on their flashlights and look at the stuff inside. When Rodney is done getting dressed (except for the gloves), he notices something attached to the wall.]

Rodney: A positron generator? Looks like they don't want any specters phase through these walls.

Godzina [sniffing]: I smell something. In there.

[They all walk up to a crate. Wondering what's inside, they open it. Just then, Sibella jumps in fear of what is inside.]

Tug: Garlic?

Sibella [screeching]: AAHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

[Sibella backs up and bumps into a bunch of weapons on the floor.]

Andrew: Silver?

[Then Elsa points her flashlight to one of the boxes and stares at the label on it.]

Elsa [reading the box]: "In case of an Alien Invasion"?

[Jamaal finds a light switch and turns all the lights on. The room is stacked with crates and boxes, along with items and gadgets that get the monster kids shaking.]

Tug: Whoa…would you look at this place?

Goonie [freaking out]: It's a Madhouse! A MADHOUSE!

Andrew: Now I can see why they called it "Van Helsing Storage". This place contains the weaknesses of all things supernatural.

Sibella: It's giving me the shakes.

[Just then, Feather calls for the kids from another part of the room.]

Rodney: Look. I think Feather found something.

Godzina: Hopefully, something to keep our minds off of this place.

Tug: Jamaal, you're with me. Let's see if we find something that can help.

Jamaal: Affirmative.

[As the cadets go one way, the monster kids follow Feather to whatever he wants to show them. During their exploring, both cadets find a filing cabinet. They start to look through the files.]

Tug: Count Dracula, Dorian Gray, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…this cabinet must have file on all the members of the Legend Counsel.

Jamaal: I'll say. They have their addresses, their weaknesses, their powers…it's all here.

Tug: Not all of it. Some of the files are missing.

Jamaal: Do you think those files contain something important?

Tug: They have to, if they're no longer here.

[Back to the monster kids, they follow Feather to an old black box.]

Rodney: Good boy. So what's in it?

Elsa: Well let's find out.

[They all walk up to the box and open it. Inside is a thin black spear blade, with a wide golden line circled around the middle with markings engraved into it. Andrew backs off in surprise.]

Goonie: What's wrong?

Andrew: Th…that…that's the Spear of Longinus.

Sibella: The Spear of Longinus? The same weapon that was used to defeat Samael years ago?

[They all approach the spear very slowly. Andrew leans forward to read the marking on the spear.]

Andrew [translating]: "The hearts of Darkness, Doubt, and Hate,

Are wicked to the end,

But those, who taunt the hands of fate,

May not stand tall again".

[Rodney slowly picks the spear up.]

Rodney: Wow. Now we have the key to save-

[Sibella screams.]

Rodney: What's wrong?

Sibella: Your hand!

[Rodney looks at his hand. Where he is holding the spear, becomes visible.]

Rodney [surprised]: My hand…it's visible… [Then steam starts coming from his palm.]…And…it's…BURNING!

[Rodney yells in extreme pain. As the cadets are still looking through the files, they suddenly hear Rodney's screams. They both start to rush in to help the others, only to end up running into each other and falling to the floor. Back to Rodney, he throws the spear to the floor. Then his hand stops smoking and goes back to being invisible. Then they all slowly gather around the spear. Andrew slowly moves his boney finger to poke the spear. His finger makes small smoke, and then he pulls it away in pain.]

Andrew: I should've known…the angel must have made sure that no one can use this spear.

Sibella: So what are we gonna do now?

[They all ponder to figure out what to do next.]

[EXT. Chester True's Trailer-Surface-Outside of Area 53]

[Chester is working inside, while Casta is watching him through the window. She then jumps from the trailer and walks towards Donald, Phantasma, Jacqueline, Winnie, Tanis, Mary, and Miguel, hiding behind a big rock.]

Casta: [Clicking].

Miguel: Umm…let's see, "The jester is thrilled with the sailor".

Jacqueline: No! She said "Chester is still in his trailer".

Winnie: Great, so how are we gonna get him out?

Mary: Well…here's what we know about him: he is very desperate at finding a story on Area 53 and hoping to get proof about real ghosts and monsters.

Tanis: So? What about it?

Donald: If True wants a ghost, we'll give him a ghost.

[They all look at Phantasma and get the same idea. Inside the trailer, Chester is going through some papers and photos. Just then, Phantasma phases through the floor, in front of him. He jumps back in surprise.]

Phantasma: Pop goes the Phantom! [Laughing].

Chester [excited]: A…a ghost, right in front of me. [He quickly grabs his camera, then Phantasma phases through the trailer. Chester leaves his trailer to try to take a picture of Phantasma.] Come back!

[Phantasma lures Chester away from his trailer.]

Donald: Okay, move!

[The other Creep Kids rush into the trailer. Inside is like any ordinary trailer, but it is filled with books, camera, and boxes, with photos and papers posted onto the walls and floor.]

Miguel: Alright. Let's give this trailer a complete thorough search.

[Mary looks through the shelves.]

Mary: Nothing here.

Donald: Well keep searching. There just gotta be-[Donald quickly looks at Mary, who he notices is searching through the shelves a few feet off the ground.] How are you doing that?

Mary: Oh. My suit allows me to disable any gravitational forces surrounding me. Didn't I mention that?

Jacqueline: It looks like these photos don't have enough proof about us.

Tanis: Poor guy. The only people who will accept his story are from the Fake Science Monthly.

[Winnie removes a sheet off of one of the boxes.]

Winnie: Hey, guys. Look at this.

[The others gather around the box Winnie found. They find pieces of equipment and gadgets inside.]

Tanis: Wow. I guess taking photos isn't enough for him.

Miguel: I don't believe it; stealing special equipment from a secret military base, just to prove to the world that monsters exist.

Donald: Come on. We got to get Phanty and tell the others.

[Everyone leaves the trailer, except Mary. She looks at map markings on the same location, a few yards away from Area 53, along with pictures of strange light coming from that area, and a tape recorder. She turns it on, and it plays a weird type of sound. She starts to wonder about that.]

[INT. Van Helsing Storage-Lower Levels]

[The monster kids are standing around the Spear of Longinus, still trying to figure out what to do next.]

Elsa: Go ahead. Pick it up.

Andrew: 'You' pick it up. Do you want me to burn my hand?

Rodney: Well, someone has to pick it up, or we'll never get our parents back.

[Tug and Jamaal finally come in.]

Tug: We heard someone screaming.

Jamaal: What are you doing?

Rodney: We found the Spear of Longinus.

Tug: Well then what's it doing on the floor?

[Tug picks the spear up. Everyone tries to stop him, but Tug's hand doesn't burn.]

Tug: What? What is it?

Rodney: I don't believe it. He didn't get hurt.

Goonie: Maybe it likes him.

Andrew: I don't think so. Unless…the spear can only be held by pure souls, like angels and humans. And it can repel any creature such as monsters and ghosts.

Sibella: Fangtastic. All we have to do is let the cadets carry the spear from now on, until we use it to defeat Samael.

[Goonie spots a camera on one of the crates. So she picks it up.]

Goonie: Hey! Say "Cheese". [She takes a picture of the others. The picture comes out and Goonie takes a look at it.] What a nice picture. There's Tug, and Rodney, and Jamaal, and Sibella, and Godzina, and-[She pauses with an expression of surprise on her face.] SIBELLA?

[They all rush to Goonie to look at the picture and notice that Sibella is in the picture with them.]

Godzina: But that's impossible. Sibella's a vampire. Vampire can only be seen in pictures when they're bats.

Rodney: Wait a minute. Andrew, do you still have that lens Harry got from Samael?

Andrew: Sure.

[Andrew gives Rodney the lens that can show his invisibility. Then, Rodney removes the lens from the camera. He looks at both lenses, and notices something. The lens that was taken from Samael has purple blots around the edges. The camera lens had red blots around the edges. Then he pulls a little mirror out of his bags and gives it to Sibella. The mirror doesn't cast her reflection, but when Rodney and Sibella look through the red lens; they can see the mirror casting her reflection.]

Rodney: Just as I thought. This lens can reveal a vampire in a picture and their reflection in a mirror.

Andrew: So someone probably found the secret of these lenses and used it to make these lenses to find invisible men.

Jamaal: But the question that remains is "who"?

[INT. Docking Bay 8-Upper Levels]

[It is filled with cars, boxes, and crates. Harry, Grunt, Baxter, Matches, and Scrappy search through the boxes that are on the shipping form. But clearly, they can't find a thing in them.]

Scrappy: Ah, what are we doing here? We should be giving Samael and his fallen angel a left, and a right, and a left, and a-

Harry: Can it, Scrap! I'm not having a good time myself. So keep searching.

Scrappy: Oh, alright.

Baxter: Find anything, Grunt?

Grunt: Nothing. It doesn't make anything sense. [Looking at the shipping form] Why would anyone want "Several Hundred Gallons of Rocket Fuel, a Special Engine, a large amount of Clock Cloth, Electrodes, and a Supply of Potions" anyone?

[Harry starts groaning and twitching, and then the right side of his body turns into Eddy.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Sounds like something an alchemist can use.

Grunt: What's an alchemist?

Eddy [right side]: Scientists who use strange methods. Some believe they can combine their methods with dark magic. Some alchemists think them can turn pieces of metal into gold.

Baxter: Ha. How silly.

Harry [on the left side]: Silly? It works.

[The two cadets stare at each other with a look of surprise. Just then, a mysterious shadow on top of the crates moves close to the boys. Scrappy and Matches are looking at the label on one of the boxes, when the shadow completely covered them.]

Matches [growl]: Hey!

Scrappy: Yeah, Grunt. Could you get out of our light? We're trying to read.

Grunt: Huh?

[Scrappy and Matches notice all the guys standing together in the same spot they were in before.]

Scrappy: Wait a minute. If all of you are over there, then who is-

[They all turn to see where the shadow is coming from. They can see that the shadow is coming from a fallen angle, standing on top of the crates.]

Eddy [right side]: Oh no!

Harry [left side]: Finally. [The whole body turns into Harry.] It's about time I hand somebody their own "Hyde".

[Harry jumps the fallen angel, and the angel struggles to get rid of him. The two cadets flee for the door, and Scrappy and Matches are left to backup Harry.]

Scrappy: Ha, this turkey-winged goon can't scare us off. Come on, Matches.

Matches [growl]: Yeah.

Scrappy: Ta dadada ta daaa! Puppy 'and' Dragon Power! [They charge at the fallen angel to help Harry. Then the angel throws Harry off into a pile of boxes. The fallen angel jumps to the ground, then Scrappy jumps on the angel's legs.] Ha, ha! Gotcha! WHOA! [The angels switch his spear, knocking Scrappy off. Scrappy flies and hits on the side of a crate; wearily.] Is that all you got?

[Harry jumps on the fallen angel again. He shakes even harder, and gets Harry off more quickly than before. Matches stands in front of the angel in anger. He starts growing red and blows out fire from his mouth. Then the angel throws flames from his hand, and both flames collide. They keep it up, until the dragon starts glowing white. Just then, Matches's flame gets bigger, and blows the angel away, into a wooden box. Matches stops glowing and starts breathing heavily.]

Scrappy: Whoa. Matches, how did you do that?

Harry: Scrap, Taco Breath! Come on, let's move!

Scrappy: But…Harry!

[The angel gets up from the wreckage, and more angels appear right beside him.]

Harry: It doesn't matter! We're outnumbered! On come on!

Scrappy: Oh, alright. Come on, Matches.

[Scrappy and Matches run out the room and through the hallway with Eddy, Harry, Grunt, and Baxter, as the angels follow them while flying.]

[INT. Hallways-Lower Levels]

[Rodney, Feather, Sibella, Godzina, Goonie, Andrew, Elsa, Tug, and Jamaal are walking to meet the others, with the Spear of Longinus in Tug's hands.]

Tug: Now we got what we need to stop Samael once and for all.

Elsa: Wait until the others see this.

[Then they regroup with Donald, Phantasma, Mary, Winnie, Jacqueline, Tanis, Casta, and Miguel.]

Donald: Hey, guys. You won't believe what we found in True's trailer. [Looks at the spear.] What is that?

Rodney: The Spear of Longinus.

Donald: The same spear that shish kabob Samael.

Rodney: The very same.

Donald: Well, let me see.

[He takes the spear from Tug. They try to warn Donald not to take it.]

Donald: Now what are you guys so worried ab-AAHHH!

[Donald's hand becomes long, gray, and wrinkly. And stream is coming from it, giving him pain. Tug takes the spear from Donald, and his hand stops streaming and giving him pain, and then it goes back to normal.]

Andrew: It's Monster-Proof.

Donald: Now you tell me!

Winnie: Well, wait till we tell you what we found in Chester's trailer. He's been stealing special equipment from Area 53.

Sibella: Oh my. Maybe Chester is involved in making that see-through invisibility lens.

Godzina: Hey, yeah. We found out someone invented the lens out of a special camera lens that takes pictures of vampires.

Jacqueline: Of course. And True is an expert on cameras. Maybe he is involved in this.

[Just then, Eddy, Harry, Grunt, Baxter, Matches, and Scrappy are dashing toward the other, breathing heavily.]

Grunt [breathing heavily]: Hey…guys…we…got…something to…

Goonie: Something wrong?

Rodney: Did you guys find anything?

Eddy [right side, breathing heavily]: No…nothing.

Rodney: Then it all adds up. Chester must have stolen the items from the shipping form.

Baxter: Forget the shipping form, we got company.

[The fallen angels are flying through the hallway, toward the kids.]

Jamaal: Uh oh. It's the freaks from Cloud Negative Nine.

[Rodney looks through his little brown book.]

Phantasma: What are you doing?

Rodney: Looking up a way we can split up. How about "Split-up Maneuver 15"?

[The others look in the book and agree. Scrappy, Matches, Feather, and Casta go one way; Mary, Tanis, Winnie, and Baxter go another; then Elsa, Jacqueline, Goonie, and Jamaal: then Phantasma, Andrew, and Godzina; then Tug, Sibella, and Grunt; then Rodney, Miguel, and Donald. Eddy and Harry just keep moving sideways.]

Eddy [right side]: This way!

Harry [left side]: No, this way!

Eddy [right side]: No, this way!

Harry [left side]: No, this way!

[Donald rushes back.]

Donald: Would you come on?

[Donald pulls Eddy and Harry to his direction. The fallen angels follow the kids in each of their directions.]

**[Chase Music Start.]**

[The chase starts with the famous hallway shot, with the Creep Kids and the fallen angels coming in and out of random doors. Then Harry and Donald bump into each other and prepare to hit the other, but they just realize who they are, then continue going through doors. A fallen angel chases Tanis through the doors with his spear twice. On the third time, she chases the angel with his own spear.]

[INT. Fitness Area-Lower Levels]

[Andrew, Phantasma, and Godzina are being chased by the angels through the obstacle course. Andrew levitates up the wooden climbing wall, Phantasma goes through it, Godzina takes a few moments to climb up it and climbs down all tired, and the angels fly over the wall. Andrew sees Godzina slowing down from exhaustion and the angels are catching up to her. Andrew pulls out his keychain and it transforms into a scythe. Green energy forms around the blade, and then Andrew swings the scythe and shoots a wave of energy out of the blade. The angels see the energy wave heading towards them. So they turn around to get away from it, instead of chasing Godzina.]

[INT. Hallways]

[A few fallen angels got Mary, Tanis, Winnie, and Baxter in a corner. Mary pulls out her little space gun. The angels laugh as if it isn't dangerous. When they get closer, she pulls the trigger. In another part of the hallway, a bright light flashes and the fallen angels fly back screaming. Mary's gun is steaming. She blows on the gun to blow away the steam, but ends up flogging her helmet.]

[INT. Lab-Lower Levels]

[Tug, Sibella, and Grunt fight against a fallen angel with metal poles against his spear. The shot zooms out, it turns out they are using a virtual reality training program. They move their bodies with helmets, visors, and gloves connect to the monitor by electrical cords. Then the fallen angel takes everything off of him, then pulls the stuff of the kids, and continues the chase.]

[INT. Another Lab-Lower Levels]

[Miguel, Eddy, Harry, and Donald run into the lab with fallen angels behind them. Donald and Harry try to fight them off, but they overpower them. Miguel hides behind a table, watching the angels put Eddy, Harry, and Donald in a glass case of a machine. One of the angels takes out an invisible men seeing lens and quickly snatches Rodney (invisible). He throws him into the machine with his friends and closes the glass door. They operate on the control panel and a strange energy surrounds the guys in the machine. All three of them are being zapped by the energy and are in pain. Then they quickly transform into the Three Blind Mice. Then they transform into the Three Wise Monkeys (Rodney is Blind, Donald is Mute, and Eddy and Harry are Deaf). Then they transform into the Three Stooges (Rodney is Curly, Donald is Moe, and Eddy and Harry are Larry). As the angels enjoy their "entertainment", Miguel steps onto a forklift and starts driving it. The angels see Miguel driving the forklift towards them. He chases them away from the machine, allowing his friends to come out, feeling weak and steaming from the machine.]

[INT. Ledges-Lower Levels (Andrew: Try saying that five times fast.)]

[Jacqueline jumps from bridge to bridge while being chased by a bunch of fallen angel. Suddenly, Jacqueline disappears. The angels look back and see that she's escaping on a vehicle with Elsa, Goonie, and Jamaal.]

[INT. Hallways]

[Scrappy, Matches, Casta, and Feather are just walking down the hall. Just then, a bunch of fallen angels jump them. All four pets prepare to fight, and then the angels got them into one of those cartoon fights in the middle of the dust cloud. The pets simply slip away from the fight, and sit to watch and laugh at the angels still in the fight in the dust cloud.]

**[Chase Music Ends.]**

[All the members of the Creep Kids just crash into each other and continue running off, except for Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy. Eddy and Harry twitch their head to the left, and then the entire body is controlled by Harry. He charges at them and tackles them into a room. Scrappy hears busting and breaking noises coming through the door.]

Scrappy: Go get 'em, Harry! Hmm…maybe this is the time I build a Scrappy Trap.

[Inside, Harry beats down dozens of angels. During his fight, he sees Samael appear right in front of him. Outside, Scrappy is finishing his trap. Then he hears louder noises in the room, and Harry flies out through the doors. Samael walks through the door and sees Harry stumbling through the knocked down load of barrels. Harry gets up and charges him. Next thing he knows, he steps on a trip wire and a net swings down and pushes him up against the ceiling. He struggles hard to get out.]

Harry: Wha-What is this?

Scrappy: Oh, that's one of my Scrappy Traps.

Harry: I don't care what it is! Just get me out of here!

[As Harry tries to get the net, Samael walks towards Scrappy, and Scrappy just charges at him.]

Scrappy: Alright put 'em up! Are you a man or a bird! Come on, Show what you-!

[Samael picks Scrappy up and throws him away. As Scrappy hits the wall, he falls unconscious. Samael walks toward the knocked-out puppy.]

Samael: Accursed hound. It's time to end your black hearted fury.

[He is about to grab him, until…]

Donald: Hey, Sammy! Step away from the two halves of a whole brain and nut mutt!

[Donald confronts Samael and switches his cane into sword mode.]

Samael: The son of Dorian Gray the immortal. What a pity how that dreaded curse that keeps you and your father alive can be such a burden. But if you want to test your steel with me, so be it.

[Samael pulls out his spear and fights with Donald. His spear and Donald's sword clash with each other swiftly several times. During the fight, Samael was able to make a cut on Donald's arm. The cut is nothing but a shallow, thin, black line. The line just shrinks and fades away.]

Samael: So it's true. You really do have your father's gif**t**s.

Donald: Gifts? I thought you just said it was a curse.

[Donald charges straight at Samael with his sword.]

Samael: I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this.

[One of Samael's a fallen angel followers suddenly appears with a rectangular object covered with a greenish-brown blanket. He removes the blanket, revealing it to be a painting in a golden frame. The painting is not shown in the shots of this scene either. This causes Donald to stop in surprise.]

Donald: My painting, but how?

Samael: Ask not for how I did it. Just be thankful to have this burden lifted.

[Samael pulls out a spear and is about stab through the painting.]

Donald: No! [Samael quickly stops and slowly turns his head to Donald with a smirk. Donald breathes desperately.] What do you want?

Samael: Thought as much, you would do anything to save this…'thing'. Well then, I want you to let me go. That includes taking your friends. You know what will happen if you stop me. Then I want you to quit. Quit the Creep Kids; quit the mystery, quit Area 53, quit everything. If you do, I won't destroy your "precious" painting.

Donald: How will I know you won't?

Samael: Don't worry. You'll know.

Rodney's Voice: Donny! Eddy! Where are you guys?

[Donald and Samael both hear Rodney's voice heading towards them.]

Samael: Now remember, not a word.

[Samael swiftly floats away. One of his followers carries the unconscious Scrappy and another follower carries Eddy, still in the net. Eddy looks back at Donald with a sad expression on his face as he and Scrappy fade away into the shadows with the fallen angels. Rodney walks in and finds Donald, all alone.]

Rodney: Donald, have you seen Eddy, or Harry, or Scrappy?

Donald: No. I haven't.

Rodney: Then come on! We better go find them.

Donald: I can't.

Rodney: What?

Donald: Rodney…I quit.

Rodney: But…why?

Donald: Look, I don't need a reason! I QUIT, ALRIGHT!

Rodney: But Donald…

[The rest of the Creep Kids walk in. Donald walks and goes through Phantasma.]

Phantasma: [Laughing] Donny! That tickles! Donny? Donny? Donald?

[Donald keeps walking, leaving the others so confused. Rodney is the one most upset.]

To Be Continued…

Is Donald really quitting the Creep Kids? What will happen to Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy? How will this affect Rodney? Just wait for the next chapter and find out.

Not a very dramatic way to have a group conflict, but it's the best I can think of. This is going to be the first page I've posted in October. Happy Halloween!


	14. The Picture that's Worth a Million Words

**Disclaimer: I am now writing this story on a new program. You might have noticed a few differences on the last page, but you'll get used to it. **

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 14: The Picture that's worth a Million Words] **

[INT. General Greendale's Office- Lower levels-Area 53-Night]

[General Greendale gathered Lieutenant Moore, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook to his office.]

General Greendale: Listen, I gathered you are all here because there have been several sightings of Samael's fallen followers. We can't risk having these angels destroy centuries-worth of alliances. So I'm instructed you to order our troops to tighten security and increase our chances in the investigation. Understood!

Lieutenant Moore, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook: Sir! Yes, Sir!

[During their conference, Miss Grimwood and Coronel Calloway enter the room.]

Miss Grimwood: Sorry to interrupt this little meeting. But, have anything of you seen my girls?

Coronel Calloway: Or my cadets?

General Greendale: Haven't seen them. They have been disappearing lately. I've been meaning to find them, but there has been a hole in our security.

[Unknown to the general, his men, or the two teachers, Elsa and Tanis have been listening in on their conversation.]

[INT. Legend Counsel Chamber-Lower Levels]

[Sibella walks in towards Rodney sitting depress in his father chair.]

Sibella: Rodney! The general is getting wise to us. We have to solve this mystery fast. Rodney?

Rodney [gloomy]: How can Donald do this? I know he may not be nice to have around, but he would never leave a friend.

Sibella: Rodney. Whatever Donald's reason is for leaving, is his own. But right now, we have a reason to solve this mystery. We want to see our fathers again; and in case you didn't know, there are probably other kids out there who would like to have their parents back. Do you want to let them down? So get off your invisible butt and let's finish this.

Rodney: I guess you're right, Sibella. [He starts sitting up straight, feeling the bump in his dad's cushion.] Man, how can my dad sit on this thing?

[Rodney moves around in the chair. Suddenly a small red light starts flashing through the cushion.

Rodney: What the…?

[He gets up and feels around the cushion. He presses his fingers underneath and pulls it off. Inside is a wide, metal device with the blinking red light. Rodney picks it up and looks at it.]

Sibella: What is it?

Rodney: It looks like my "invisible butt" has activated a hidden tracking device.

Sibella: A tracking device, for what?

Rodney: Wait a minute! Do you remember what Harry said about my dad (four scenes ago)? He asked me if I know my father better than anyone. He also said that he enjoys the phase: "hiding in plain sight," and…and…"and all invisible men are tensed when their freedom is taken away." THAT'S IT! My father was afraid to be taken by the fallen angels. So he left this tracking device for me in a place that no one else would expect but me. "Hiding in plain sight," just like him.

Sibella: It looks like it's picking up something.

Rodney: It's probably dad. He must be holding some sort of a tracker; and by the look of the signal…he's here. He's still in Area 53!

Sibella: Really? But how is he hiding the tracker? He couldn't have kept it in his pockets, it's too obvious.

[They both hesitate, and then stare at each other.]

Rodney and Sibella: He swallowed it!

Rodney: Hmm…I wonder where he got the time for that.

Sibella: Come on! We got to go tell the others.

Rodney: Oh boy! Your right, let's go! Oh…and, Sibella…thanks.

[Sibella just smiles and they both run out to find the others.]

[INT. Unknown]

[A close up on Scrappy's face. He is waking up from his coma. As the shot zooms out, Scrappy realizes he's hanging upside-down, with his legs (hind legs) tied up, dozens of feet over the ground, over a large vat of acid. He notices Eddy is also hanging by his legs next to him. He then sees Samael and his followers surrounding the vat.]

Scrappy: Eddy, what are we doing here?

Eddy: Just hanging around.

Scrappy: You just had to say that.

Eddy: Pretty much. Yeah.

Samael: Welcome to my domain! Tonight I will rid us of "the lesser of two evils" and "a dog of war."

Scrappy: Hey! Who are you calling names? Come on, Eddy, we can take them! Eddy?

Eddy: Sorry, Scrappy. I can't help you, even Harry think it's hopeless. He doesn't even want to come out.

Scrappy: But, Eddy…!

Samael: Pretty soon we will have all your comrades and then we will rid this place of your wicked presence.

[Samael flies out with a few of his followers, and Scrappy turns to Eddy with a look of disappointment.]

[INT. Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53]

[The Creep Kids run down the hall, following Rodney, holding the tracking device.]

Rodney: Come on! Just this way!

Andrew: Does anyone have any idea where we're going?

Tug: Nope. But we're gonna find out when we get there.

Mary: Great Galactic! We're getting close!

Rodney: This must be it. What the…?

[The Creep Kids stop in front of the restricted sector.]

Baxter: The fallen angel's liar is in the restricted sector?

Miguel: Right under our nose.

Rodney: Alright. Let's go!

Jaqueline: Wait. What about Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy?

Rodney: We'll worry about them later.

Phantasma: And Donald?

[Rodney gives no response.]

Rodney: Come on. Let's go.

[The Creep Kids take out some flashlights, turn them on, and walk into the restricted sector.]

[INT. Fallen Angel's Liar]

[Eddy and Scrappy are still hanging by their legs over the vat of acid, with guards of fallen angels on the upper and lower levels.]

Scrappy: I'm sorry, Eddy. This is all my fault.

Eddy: What are you talking about? It's not your fault.

Scrappy: Yes it is. I was too strong-minded and impatient. I always let my paws do the talking. That's why I was sent to prison and that's why we're here right now. I became one of the bad guys, and it looks like I just did their work for them.

Eddy: Wow. You know, all my life, I always thought 'I' was one of the bad guys myself. When Harry first came along, I was a danger to myself and others around me. But whenever I'm with my monster friends, I don't have to be afraid anymore. But then there's you, a normal puppy who is not afraid of both of us. I guess that's another reason why I want to be your supervisor; because deep down, we are both the same.

Scrappy: Wow…that's cool. Thanks Eddy.

Eddy: No problem, bud. [Sigh.] So, any ideas on how to get out of this.

[Scrappy starts pondering for a few seconds, then snaps his fingers.]

Scrappy: Hey, I got one!

Eddy: Good. What is it?

Scrappy: Hey, Harry! I know you're in there! Come on out and show me your stuff! What's the matter, are you yella?

Eddy: Scrappy, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work.

Scrappy: Sure it will. Come on, Harry! Let's see that world class psychopath everyone's been talking about!

Eddy: Scrappy, I told—[Twitching and moaning.] Hey, I think it's working! Go on! Say some more!

Scrappy: I thought you were the dark side of man! But now I see you're nothing but a bit of shade. [Eddy continues groaning and flicking his body.] You're not a monster, you're a mouse! I can't believe someone like you would have such a scary father! I'm telling you, you're just a big green wimp and a coward! [Eddy's head twitches to the left, then he turns entirely into Harry.] Welcome back, Har-reh!

[Harry brutally grabs Scrappy and brings him close to his angry green face.]

Harry: I'll show you who's a wimp, you mutt!

[He starts swinging them both side-to-side. The fallen angel guards on the lower levels see them swinging and fly up there to stop them. But then, Harry attacks the closest angel and takes his spear. He throws it at the control panel of the chains and they swing really hard as the chains drop them safely onto the upper level. They are free and Harry goes wild as he fights off the guards. Scrappy just stands, amazed, as one of the guards sneaks up behind him and is about to jab him with his spear. Harry sees him and quickly grabs hold to his spear in time.]

Harry: Hey! Nobody messes with my dog but me!

[He throws the guard towards the others. As he continues fighting, all the guards start flying away in retreat.]

Harry: Yeah! That's right! You are better off hiding from a Hyde!

[He then turns to Scrappy and picks him up close to his angry face again.]

Harry: Now, as I was saying…!

Scrappy: Harry! Did you just tell them I was your dog?

Harry [surprised]: Yeah...I…I guess I did.

[He gently places Scrappy down. Then they both smile at each other.]

Scrappy: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Harry: Now I'm down to that.

[Both Harry and Scrappy run into a nearby hallway together.]

[INT. The other Creep Kids walk with their flashlights in the dark nearly destroyed walkway. It is a wreck; pieces of the sector hanging/fallen off, due to the fight with King Kong and the Kraken (as described in scene 6).]

Grunt: Wow. King Kong really did a number on this place.

Rodney: Keep your eyes peeled, guys. I know mine are.

[Baxter looks around with his flashlight. Then he screams after taking one quick look at something grotesque.]

Goonie: Come on, Baxter. This is no time for deep shrieking (the monster's version of deep breathing from the first film).

[Baxter looks terrified. They all turn their flashlights to what scared him. It was an old painting of an old corpses-like man in a golden frame. His skin is grey and wrinkly, with cuts, scars, and burnt marks. His clothes are a mess and too small for him, with a dead grey rose in his coat pocket. His hair is white, messy, and mostly fallen out. The face is extremely ugly, has a few bad teeth in his mouth, and gives off a fearful expression.]

Rodney: Its Donald's painting!

Winnie: How on Earth did that get down here? I thought that was in the vault.

Jamaal: Maybe the angels had broken in and taken it.

Andrew: Impossible. I've checked the vault before we got here. There was no sign of brute force being used on the door; as if they know the code.

Jacqueline: Well then how did they get their hands on it, and what are they doing with it.

Rodney: Wait a minute! Of course! That's why Donald left us. Samael took the painting and probably threatened him to have it destroyed.

Mary: I see. By creating episodic acute stress from the illumination of all options for survival, Samael means to disrupt the Creep Kids, causing a dramatic conflict, ending the investigation.

Phantasma: Well that's very low. No wonder Donny wanted to quit. Come on, we gotta find him and give him back his portrait.

Godzina [hearing noising]: Uh, guys. I don't think we're alone in here.

[Fallen angels come out of nowhere, surrounding the kids.]

Rodney: Alright, everybody! [Take off his clothes.] Let's creep them out!

[The Creep Kids quickly split up in different directions.]

[INT. Fallen Angel's Liar]

[Other fallen angels pass a corner into a dark hallway, while Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy are hiding behind a few crates.]

Scrappy: There they go. We should give those two a good splat.

Eddy [on the right side]: Alright, let's move.

[They dash into the hallway and secretly follow the fallen angels. They see the angels go into a corner, then jump out for an attack.]

Scrappy: PUPPY POW—Huh? They're gone!

Harry [on the left side]: But that's impossible!

[Eddy looks around the empty hallway, and then something catches his eye on the floor.]

Eddy [right side]: That's odd. There's no dust on the floor against this wall.

Scrappy: Maybe someone just swept on this spot.

Harry [left side]: At 180 degrees?

[They notice a small hole in the wall. Eddy brings his eye up to it. Suddenly, a bright flash of light comes out. Eddy covers his eye, screaming in pain. Harry laughs hysterically at Eddy whining. Eddy gets angry and grabs Harry's side of "their" head, places it to where Harry's eye is up to the hole. The flash comes out and Harry covers his eye in pain. Eddy kinda enjoys that a lot. They all try to get out of the hallway, and then stop at the entrance. Scrappy sees two strange figure blocking the way.]

Scrappy: Hey, guys…

Harry [left side]: I can't see.

Eddy [right side]: Me neither. I got it. Why don't we switch sides?

Harry [left side]: Good idea!

[Harry takes control of the right side of their body and Eddy takes control of the left. Now they both can clearly see that the two figures are fallen angels.]

Eddy and Harry: WHOA!

[They all fight their way out of there, with a few fallen angels flying after them. Then they hear crashing and blasting noises up ahead.]

Eddy [on the left side]: Did you hear that?

Harry [on the right side]: It sounds like the others.

Scrappy: Don't worry; I will signal them with my secret whistle.

Eddy and Harry: NO!

[Scrappy puts his fingers in his mouth, and blows his secret whistle. The high pitch whistling sound has Eddy, Harry, and the fallen angels covering their ears in pain (mostly the fallen angels).]

[INT. Restricted Sector]

[As the Creep Kids fight off the angels, they hear the high whistling sound. Sibella, Winnie, Feather, and the fallen angels' hearing cannot take Scrappy's whistle.]

Matches [growl]: What is that?

Sibella: It's that accursed whistle!

Grunt: It's Scrappy!

[They take Donald's painting and run towards the sound, while the angels are still getting over that whistle. They stop to see a bridge with Scrappy and Harry on it, fighting off more angels.]

Jacqueline [happily]: EDDY! HARRY! SCRAPPY!

Matches [growl, happily]: SCRAPPY!

[Scrappy and Harry hear Jacqueline's call, and turn around to look. Harry transforms into Eddy, and they look at the other Creep Kids with glee. Eddy notices a fallen angel attacking from behind them.]

Eddy: Look out!

[He quickly pushes Scrappy out of the way, as the angel attacks Eddy and knocks him off the railings. He grabs onto the edge in time. The other angels take the Creep Kids' attentions away by continuing fighting them off. Scrappy gets distracted by the angels himself. Eddy keeps holding on, as the angel who attacked him steps up to him. He is about to skewer him with his spear, until Donald jumps out of nowhere a hit him with his cane. The others are surprised.]

Phantasma [happily]: DONALD!

[He changes his cane into a sword and fights off all the fallen angels. He is about to help Eddy, until…]

Voice: That is quite enough, vile abomination!

[A mysterious black puff of smoke flies out of nowhere and takes Donald's painting while the Creep Kids are distracting the fallen angels and stop on the bridge, behind Donald. The cloud clears, revealing it to be Samael, holding his painting.]

Samael: Cease assisting your comrade at once, or experience that which you've long awaited to have.

[He gives the painting to one of his followers and pulls out a spear. Donald looks on in distress.]

Samael: I know what you hold dear to your heart.

[Donald keeps turning his head in a great deal of stress to Samael who is threatening to puncture his picture with a spear and Eddy with his hand slipping on the edge. Then he realizes what he must do.]

Donald: Oh, I can't believe I'm risking my friend's life for a bad picture!

[Eddy lets go of the edge, then Donald runs towards him and quickly grabs his wrist. As he tries to pull Eddy up, Samael is about to stab the portrait. Phantasma sees Samael with Donald picture. She flies straight towards the painting and grabs out of the fallen angel's hands just in time, as Samael's spear jabs through nothing. Samael yells in frustration and flies away in retreat along with the other fallen angels. Donald completely pulls Eddy away from the edge. The other Creep Kids run up to them. Matches walks up to Scrappy and licks him in happiness. Jacqueline suddenly hugs Eddy in happiness as well.]

Jacqueline: Oh, Eddy. I was worried about you…Harry too.

Eddy [blushing]: Oh, you were?

[Phantasma floats to Donald and hands him his painting with a smile.]

Phantasma: Here, Donny. I believe this is yours.

Donald: Oh. Thanks, Phanty.

[Rodney walks to him with a smile as well.]

Rodney: You came back.

Donald: Yeah, I guess I did.

Goonie: Nice to have you back, Donny.

Donald: Glad to be back.

Tanis: We know you left because Samael was threatening you with your own painting.

Scrappy: That slimy sneak! If I see him again, I'll give a left, and a right, and another left, and then I'll splash him, with a capital 'S'!

Sibella: We were all worried when you left. Rodney was the one most upset.

Donald: He was?

[Then everyone starts looking at Rodney.]

Eddy: Rodney? Why would that upset you?

Rodney: Because it just wasn't fair. My parents had a divorce, my brother goes off to college, my father has been kidnapped, and I was about to lose my best friends. Just because I can disappear, doesn't mean everything else should.

Donald [realizing]: I know how you feel, Rodney. Like I said, you and I have something in common. We look in the mirror and see the same reflections everyday. But we just could stand watching the changes happening to everything around us: friends and family fading away without you, things being destroyed before your very eyes, having all that you've worked for taken away from you just like that. No matter how hard we try, we can never stop the change. But we're here right now, and because of that, there is one the thing that will never change…our friendship.

Eddy: That's true! We're still back together.

Winnie: Yeah, and we're still gonna be around for a good long time.

Sibella: Even if things do change, we will always stick together till the very end.

Donald: And no matter what happens…we'll always be together. Are you feeling better, Rod?

Rodney: Yeah…thanks, Donny.

[Then both Rodney and Donald hug. Now that Rodney feels better, they can all return their attention to the mystery of Samael and the Legend Counsel.]

Rodney: Okay, now it's time to get our parents back. Tug, how far is it to our destination?

Tug [looking at the tracking device]: Not very far.

Rodney: Alright then. Everyone, let's move out!

The others: Alright! Let's go! Yeah! Yes, Sir! Affirmative!

[Eddy twitches his head to the left and completely transforms into Harry. Then the Creep Kids run down through the hallway, following the signal on the tracking device.]

To Be Continued…

Will the Creep Kids find the Legend Counsel? What other dirty trick will Samael plan to do? What type of dangers waits for our heroes (I always wanted to say that)? Stay tuned for the next updated, which I will be working on as soon as possible.

I dedicate this chapter to the first anniversary I have posted this, the first fanfic I have published on the site. Happy Holidays!


	15. How the Fallen have Fallen

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 15: How the Fallen have Fallen] **

[INT. Lab-Fallen Angels' Lair-Restricted Sector-Area 53-Lower Levels-Night]

[The lab is a room with a lot of space, same old stuff from up to 50 years ago, and not enough light. Just then, Casta walks in, looks around, and faces the door.]

Casta: [Clicking.]

Jacqueline's Voice: She says it's clear.

[The Creep Kids open the door and walk inside.]

Scrappy: Nice look-out, Casta.

Winnie: Yeah. Not bad for kya-hairy soda.

Jacqueline: Kiwa hirsute.

Rodney [looking at the tracking device]: According to the tracker, our parents are somewhere in this laboratory.

[They look on the tables and see mechanical parts, tools, and beakers.]

Elsa: Amazing. Look at all this equipment.

Harry: Storage tanks, computer motherboards, chemistry sets, operating tables…wow.

Miguel: All this technology looks pretty advanced. So what is all this new stuff being kept in an old place, like this?

Winnie: I don't know.

[Unknown to them, a fallen angel is stand on the ceiling support, keeping a close eye on them.]

Andrew: Hey, look; an old fashion radio.

Donald: This brings back memories.

[The fallen angel pulls out his spear and is preparing to throw it. Then Feather, Rodney, and Godzina look at a large jet-like vehicle in front a long runway leading to the outside.]

Feather [squawking]: Oh wow!

Rodney: You said it. That is one big bird.

Godzina: [Sniffing.] It's been used, but for what?

[The angel is aiming and is about to throw the spear at Rodney, until Andrew gets the old radio working. It is playing music extremely loud, everyone (especially the fallen angel) cover their ears from the noise.]

Andrew: HEY, I GOT IT WORKING!

Donald [irritated]: SWELL!

Tug: ANDREW, TURN THAT OFF! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!

Andrew: WHAT?

[The angel drops his spear, and then falls down as well. He crashes into some box. The Creep Kids turn their heads to him as he stands up.]

Tanis: A FALLEN ANGEL!

Scrappy: ALRIGHT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? DO YOU, HUH? DO Y—HUH?

[He runs past Scrappy; grabs the radio, and tries desperately in whacking it on a machine up against the wall. The machine gets damaged; the kids notice, and ran clear as it explodes. After the explosion, they get up looking at the rubble where the angel and the radio used to be.]

Jamaal: Wow. Now that's what I call a "boom-box".

Tug: Affinitive.

Donald: Oh man. What a way to go.

Mary: Hmm…I wonder why he put so much effort into destroying that radio.

[Suddenly, all the other fallen angels appear out of nowhere, surrounding the Creep Kids.]

Phantasma: Looks like we attracted some unwanted attention.

[The kids are about to fight back, until the hand of the angel busts out of the rubble. They look at him with surprise, as he digs himself out. His armor is busted and his skin has been torn; revealing his inside to be mechanical and electronic.]

Tug: What the…?

Miguel: A robot?

[The angels fly towards them, as Mary is pondering.]

Mary: That's it! Scrappy, use your secret whistle!

Scrappy: Ugh, but why would I-?

Mary: Just do it!

[When they fly close enough, Scrappy blows his whistle and everyone, the Creep Kids and fallen angels, are covering their ears. The sound cracks Mary's helmets a bit. It also drives the angels crazy. Their heads are giving off electrical surges.]

Harry: ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO, SCRAPPY!

Mary: THE HIGH-PITCH NOISE IS SCRABBLING THEIR ROBOTIC CIRCUITS!

[The whistle then causes all the fallen angels to blow up. Nothing is left but broken robot parts. After Scrappy stops whistling, Mary pushes a button on her suit.]

Mary's suit: Suit Repair: Active. [The cracks in her helmet start to disappear.] Suit Repair: Complete.

Baxter: Okay. That was cool.

Mary: Just installed it after the time last he used that whistle.

Grunt: Good work, Scraps!

Scrappy: Awe, it was nothing.

Sibella: You were fangtastic. Even though, I despise that accursed whistle.

[Harry transforms into Eddy, and then they look at the robot parts.]

Andrew: I can't believe it. They're robots. They're all robots.

Goonie: Oh, that's why they have no soul.

Eddy: Uh…very nice, Goonie, but not exactly the point.

Winnie: So does that mean Samael is a fake too?

Scrappy: Fake or not; either way, he's still gonna get what's coming to him.

[Suddenly, they hear a zapping kind of sound.]

Winnie: Listen, do you hear that?

[They see a light flashing from the edges of a nearby door. They open it and look inside in shock to their sight of hundreds of machines and computers inside, big and small. In the base of it all are over a hundred operating tables. On them are all the kidnapped members of the Legend Counsel. Everyone: Dracula, Dr. Griffin, Spring Heeled Jack, Gabriel, Semyaza, the gill-man, the mummy daddy, papa werewolf…the room is so big, Godzilla and King Kong are in it too. Some of them are strapped down, some have hypodermic needles connected to tubes stuck into them, and some are being held down by energy given off by small devices.]

Monster Kids: Father! Dad! Daddy!

[The Creep Kids run up to them and free them from the straps and devices. The monster kids are relieved to see their parents again.]

Dracula [weakly]: Sibella?

Sibella: Daddy! You must rest now.

Rodney: Take it easy, Dad.

Mary [looking in one of the computers]: Interesting. It seems a small bit has been extracted from each member of the Legend Counsel: Life energy, DNA samples, Copies of molecular structure…Strange.

Eddy [finds files on the desk]: Hey, guys! Look at this!

Andrew: It's the missing files!

Mary: It looks like Samael has been examining and experimenting with the Legend Counsel.

Miguel: That monster; and I don't mean the ones we have now. What can we do?

Rodney: The only thing we can do. Capture that head of the phony fallen angel.

Donald: So any ideas?

[They all start to think for a moment.]

Eddy: I got one. [To Scrappy] Hey, Scrappy. I think it's time for one of those Scrappy Traps.

[INT. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair]

[Moments later, they round up pieces of metal and ropes, and put them together into a trap: tying knots with the ropes and pulling them, tied to heavy objects found in the lab. They even use a forklift to help.]

Tug: Scrappy Trap is raring to go.

Rodney: Good work. Now all we need is for someone to lure Sammy Boy. So, anyone wants to volunteer?

[Left half of Eddy entirely transforms into Harry.]

Harry [on the left side]: Count me in.

Eddy [on the right side]: Well, it doesn't look like I have a choice.

Matches [growl]: I'm in.

Scrappy: Yeah, I wanna go too.

Rodney: That's the spirit. Alright then, go creep him out!

Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches: Yes, Sir!

[Then they all run out to find that evil fallen angel.]

[INT. Hallways-Fallen Angel Lair]

[Eddy, Scrappy, and Matches are walk down a hallway full of barrels.]

Scrappy: Maybe Samael is hiding in one of these barrels.

[Scrappy and Matches look around the barrels, and Eddy leans closer forward to look over the barrels. As Scrappy and Matches come back around, they see Eddy's lower half.]

Scrappy: [Gasps.] There he is! [Scrappy and Matches tackle him behind the barrels. Noises of fighting come from behind.] Take that! RUFF! Get him, Matches!

[Harry sticks out of the barrels, grasping on Scrappy and Matches's tail.]

Scrappy: Harry, you're a fallen angel? Shame on you.

Harry: If you and Taco Breath here jump me again, you'll be fallen, then become angel!

[Harry places the little puppy and dragon down on one of the barrels.]

Scrappy: Samael just has to be here. I know it. I just—[Just then, Scrappy and Matches see something coming. Happily] Oh, Harry.

[They both notice Samael coming up behind Harry. Harry, on the other hand, doesn't notice.]

Harry: What? What is it?

Samael: Insolent worm!

Harry: Scram bub! Can't you see my friend is trying to-?

[He turns around and notices Samael. He shows the bandages around his right arm.]

Samael: You shall be punished for desecrating my arm.

Harry: Your arm 'and' your gut.

Samael: Huh, my gut?

[Harry punches Samael in the gut. As he holds his gut in pain, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches jump into the barrels. Every time he looks into the barrels we're in, their heads pop in and out of another barrel. He leans forward into one of the barrels. Then Matches pops his head out of the barrels behind him with a wicked smirk. He blows fire onto Samael butt, and then he falls in the barrel he leaned into, wiggling and yelling in pain, until the barrel tips over. As he gets out with a smoking bottom, he sees Harry, Scrappy, and Matches running down the hall.]

Samael: I will destroy you miscreants!

[He starts flying after them.]

Scrappy: Just try, buster!

[As he chases them, Phantasma phases through the wall and talks into a walky-talky.]

[INT. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair]

[Phantasma talks to Rodney (without his clothes) through another walky-talky.]

Rodney's Voice: Good. Everyone to their places!

[Donald puts his painting in a safe place. Then Rodney, Donald, Tug, and Feather stand near the door. Elsa, Miguel, and Baxter hide on one side of the lab, and Goonie and Casta hide in the other. Baxter grabs a control switch, while the other grab onto ropes. Andrew and Jacqueline jump onto the upper levels. Tanis, Winnie, and Mary hide behind barrels of oil on one side, and Jamaal, Godzina, and Grunt hide behind a large crate on the other. They pull ropes, lifting up a big, heavy containment box.]

Jamaal: All set to go.

Donald: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Rodney's Voice: Sure it will. As soon as the guys get here with Samael, I will throw this vial at his wings. The vial breaks and the chemical inside will harden like quick-drying cement when contacted with air. With his wing stuck like glue, he won't escape; and then you, I, Tug, and Feather will push Sam into that 'X'. When I give the signal, Goonie, Casta, Miguel, and Elsa will pull their ropes, yanking Samael's leg and hanging him in an upside-down position. If there's any trouble, Baxter will set of the fire extinguisher above to put out any fire he'll shoot out. Then Andrew, being on the upper levels with Jacqueline, will release the wrecking ball we made out of junk. Jackie's kick will allow the wrecking ball to send Samael flying into our containment box, being held up by our own Tanis, Wnnie, Mary, Jamaal, Godzina, and Grunt.

Winnie [groaning in pain]: Hurry it up, Rodney.

[A strange sound comes from his walky-talky.]

Rodney's Voice: Come again, Sibella.

[INT. Hallway-Fallen Angel Lair]

[Samael is still chasing Harry, Scrappy, and Matches. They pass Sibella, who is hanging on the ceiling upside-down.]

Sibella: They're almost to the lab. Get ready.

[INT. Lab-Fallen Angel Lair]

[Everyone prepares for Samael's arrival. As Harry, Scrappy, and Matches bring him in, Rodney throws the vial at his wings. The vial breaks and the chemical inside harden very rapidly, Samael falls and his wings are encased in the stuff. Donald turns his cane into a sword fights and Samael off. Rodney, Donald, Tug, Feather, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches push him back to the 'X'. When he finally stands on it…]

Rodney's Voice: NOW!

[When Goonie, Casta, Elsa, and Miguel are about to pull the ropes, Samael, with his spear ready, is about to jump to the side. Harry and Scrappy notice that, and jump to stop him. But it is too late. Samael jumps to the side, and Harry accidentally steps on the 'X'. As the rope pulls back and drags Harry, he mistakenly grabs Scrappy's tail and drags the pup with him. Samael lands on a puddle of oil and slips. His spear slices through one of the barrels, and the oil inside gushes out and gets all over Winnie and Mary. The oil covers most of Mary's helmet. She lets go of the rope to wipe it all off.]

Mary: Ahh! I can't see a thing!

[Winnie lets go with one band to wipe the oil off her face. But the oil causes the rope to ship through the other hand's grip. The rope gets pulled back with Tanis still holding on.]

Tanis: WHOOAA!

Rodney's Voice: Oh boy!

[The containment box is now hanging diagonally, with Tanis still hanging onto the hanging. Samael surprisingly notices it. Miguel, Elsa, Goonie, and Casta are still pulling on their ropes. When Elsa and Miguel realizes it is Harry and Scrappy hanging by the rope, they let go, but Goonie already ties hers down.]

Goonie: We got him! We got him! We-uh-oh.

Harry: AHH…Not again!

[Mary presses a button on her suit.]

Mary's suit: Cleaning Function: Active. [All the oil on her just slides off.] Cleaning Function: Complete.

[Then Marry sees their little problem.]

Mary: Oh dear.

[Sibella (as a bat) and Phantasma flies in to see all the excitement. Sibella changes back to her "human" form.]

Phantasma: What happen? Did the trap work?

[Then they see Tanis, Harry, and Scrappy hanging onto their ropes. Then they realize their trap failed.]

Rodney's Voice: [sarcastically]: Yes, it worked. In fact, it worked so well, we've decided to let him out and do the whole thing all over again!

Tug: That was an epic failure.

Donald: Triple Affirmative.

Samael: How dare you attempt to deceive me? Then suffer for all your treachery!

[He snaps his fingers…but nothing happens. He keeps snapping his fingers, and still nothing happens.]

Samael: Wha-What happened to my followers?

Goonie: Uhh…they blew up.

Samael: AAAHHH! Fine! I shall bring judgment upon you myself!

[Samael fights Donald with his spear against his sword. Every cut he puts on Donald, just fades away. Then Feather tries to attack him. He then sees a pipe floating in midair. He take out a purple "seeing-invisible man" lens, and sees Rodney holding the pipe and fighting him with it. Meanwhile, Scrappy climbs up the rope on the upper levels. He then sees Casta and sticks his thumb up. Then Casta snaps her claws on the rope, cutting it. Harry falls down and hits the ground.]

Harry [groaning in pain]: Thank you.

[He gets up and jumps onto Samael. Just then, Winnie jumps on him. As they are below the containment box, Tanis gently descends on her bandages, and Godzina, Jamaal, and Grunt let go of the rope, and Harry and Winnie jump off of Samael. The containment box falls, until Samael catches it and throws it at the Creep Kids (they dodge it). Godzina pushes him and Tanis trips him with her bandages. Everyone takes cover as Mary shoots her ray gun and Matches blows fire at the barrels of oil Samael is next to. It creates an explosion, but Samael survives. When he is about to shoot fire from his hands, Baxter actives the extinguishers on the ceiling, putting out the flames. That is, until he throws his spear at the cable to the control switch he was holding. As he walks out of the foam, Phantasma flies around with her high laughter. As he follows her to a certain spot in the lab, his hand starts glowing and grabs the ghost girl. She struggles to get out of his grip, though she can't phase through it. Suddenley he hears honking sounds and turns his head. He sees Tug and Grunt driving the forklift towards him at ramming speed.]

Tug: Onward, Grunt!

Grunt: Charge!

[Samael lets go of Phantasma and grabs the forklift, stopping it in its tracks. Grunt pulls a lever to the lift, lifting Samael off the ground. He lets go of the lift, and stops the vehicle again by putting his foot on the grill. He pushes the grill with his leg and the whole forklift slides back and crashes into the wall. F.Y.I.: Tug and Grunt are alright. As Samael runs towards the forklift, Jacqueline, still on the upper levels, shoots a blue and white flame out of her fingers to set their wrecking ball on fire. Andrew uses his scythe to cut the rope holding the ball to release it. It swings down and hits Samael. The two run down the walkway and jump to the lower level. Jacqueline chances to kick and swing her glider wings at Samael, Andrew swings his scythe and uses his powers to throw things at him, Elsa tries punching him, and Goonie lightly hits and dodges him with her slippery skin. Just then, Sibella, as a bat, swoops down at him, and transforms into human form and fights him off. During the fight, he quickly grabs Sibella and uses her as a "human" shield. The others stop for Sibella's safety. Just then, Grunt pulls out the Spear of Longinus from his bag (Yes, they have bags) and removes the cloth from it.]

Grunt: Hey, Sam! Let her go!

Samael: The Spear of Longinus! [He pulls out a wooden stake.] Cease, unless you value this black-hearted creature.

Sibella: If you tell them to "cease", you're gonna be "decease".

[Sibella quickly spins around and grabs his arm (the one with the stake) and neck. He tries desperately to push her so she won't bite him in the neck. Scrappy sees the struggle and starts to think. He sees a rope and gets an idea. He grabs onto the rope, then jumps off the upper levels, and swings towards Samael and Sibella.]

Scrappy: HEY, SAMMY! PU-PU-PU-PUPPY POWER!

[As Scrappy swings down and hits Samael, he flies back and gets a small rip torned into his neck by Sibella's fangs. He continues flying back, until he flies into a stack of large crates. It was there, the Creep Kids realizes that they just defeated Samael.]

Rodney: Sibella, are you alright?

Sibella: Fangtastic!

Rodney: Way to go, Scrappy!

Harry [left side]: That's my dog!

Scrappy: Aww…it was nothing, really.

Eddy [right side]: You know, I was really hoping for a..."[Tarzan Yell]"!

[Then everyone laughs to that last statement.]

To Be Continued…

Is Samael truly beaten? Is the Legend Counsel alright? Have the Creep Kids solved the mystery? Stay tune and find out next time.

It's amazing how you can put so much detail into one scene. I gave everyone a part. Read and review…and Merry Christmas!


	16. Unmasking Samael

Disclaimer: This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for…the unmasking of Samael.

Warning: Just because the villain gets unmasked doesn't mean it's over yet.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 16: Unmasking Samael] **

[INT. Laboratory-Fallen Angel Lair-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night]

[As Samael is lying down, covered in objects from the crates he crashed into. The Creep Kids walk up. Grunt is about to stab him with the Spear of Longinus.]

Grunt: It's time to end this once and for all!

[Donald notices something about Samael by the thorn in his neck. Then he sticks his arm out in front of Grunt.]

Donald: At ease, cadet! There's no need for that.

Grunt: What? Are you kidding me?

Tug: But, Gray, if we destroy Samael now, then none of this will ever happen again.

Donald: Take a closer look.

[The Creep Kids looks closely at the rip in Samael's neck and notice what Donald is trying to tell them. Just then the Legend Counsel walks in and hugs their children, congratulating them.]

Dracula: You did it! You've defeat Samael and saved the Legend Counsel.

Papa Werewolf: That was reckless and dangerous! I couldn't have done better myself.

Jamaal [saluting]: Thank you, sir…I think.

Mummy Daddy: The Spear of Longinus! Well, what are you waiting for? Now you can use it to destroy Samael forever.

Miguel: That won't be necessary. Things aren't always as they appear.

Dr. Jekyll: What are you talking about?

Miguel: Look at this.

[Miguel grabs a wire sticking out of the rip in Samael's neck and pulls on it. He pulls out a small strange-looking device form the neck, and then gives it to Donald. Then places the device by his own neck and reconnects the wire.]

Donald [with Samael's voice]: Hello? Hello? Testing, Check, Testing.

Andrew: It's a vocal modulator; to disguise his voice.

Frankenteen Sr.: But How? How did this device get into his neck?

Winnie: Hey! It's not skin…its latex.

Tanis: This is not Samael.

Godzina: Then who is he?

Rodney: Well let's take off the mask and find out.

[Rodney grabs the top of Samael's head and pulls. The rip gets bigger, going around the neck. Right when Rodney pulls off the mask, everyone gets shocked and surprise to see who it really is. It is…]

Everyone: LEIUTENANT MOORE?

Mary: Aha...now it all makes sence.

[EXT. Resisted Sector]

[General Greendale, Major Bailey, Sergeant Rook, Coronel Calloway, Miss Grimwood, and a large group of soldiers wait outside as the Legend Counsel has been walking out with Lieutenant Moore in cuffs.]

Miss Grimwood: Lieutenant, you monster napped the Legend Counsel?

[The Creep Kids (except Mary) come out as well.]

Coronel Calloway: I just believe it! My own cadets disobeyed their superiors in order to defeat a dangerous fugitive! [A tear comes from his eye.] I'm so pround of them.

Sergeant Rook: WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON HERE?

Elsa: We can explain everything.

Andrew: Right. Lieutenant Moore has been doing illegal experiments to the Legend Counsel; and as soon as Mary gets back from his secret laboratory with that data, we'll know for what. He wears this robotic suit under his Samael costume that has been enhanced with the same abilities as a fallen angel. [Soldiers bring Moore's robotic suit out of the Restricted Sector.] It would also protect him from any blow. It even has a built-in positron generator to get a hold on specters.

General Greendale: But where did he get all that stuff? Nothing on our records show anything in my base missing.

Rodney: He's been taking advantage of your shipping reports and had all the things he needed sent here without your authorization.

Phantasma: He also built a jet with rocket engines. That's how he was able to get to all the members of the Legend Counsel in just one week. [She shows the picture of lights Mary found in Chester True's trailer.] He flies it out of a secret hanger; miles outside the base.

Sibella: He even built a legion of fallen angel robots with the same abilities as his suit, and programmed with information about the Legend Counsel.

Rodney: The files from the Van Helsing Storage were used to learn each one of their weaknesses. Lieutenant Moore, or should I just say "Mr. Moore," would take a few of the files for his hunts and his experiments, then put them back when he was done with them.

Jacqueline: The wings for his costume are very unique. That's because the weight of his robot followers can handle their wings' wind capacity. To match their flight pattern he needed to make his wing out of a material that can take his suit's weight and can resemble Samael's scaly wings. So those weren't feathers or scales, they are bits of the metal that my father and I use in our glider wings. No wonder it looks so familiar to me.

Tanis: Yeah, he even willingly ordered one of his own robots to attack him to get us off his trail.

Eddy: It only left him with minor injuries, all except one. His right arm has been sprained. But, it wasn't from the robot. It's the same injury to what Harry gave Samael when he crushed his arm…; [Flashback: Harry crushing Samael's arm and Moore talking to Rodney.]…and for being a fully trained soldier, he hid the pain until then.

Feather [squawking]: Oh yeah.

Major Bailey: But how was he able to get into his lair without drawing attention to himself? And how were his robots getting around?

Scrappy: That's simple. [Flashback: Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy being in the hallway with the hole in the wall and the swept floor.] Moore has built secret passage ways throughout the Restricted Sector; [Flashback: Moore enters his office by using the eye scanner in the hole in the same hallway.] ...especially a secret entrance to go through, in and out of his office.

[Flashbacks end.]

Winnie: Being the general's right-hand man means he would have complete access to his office.

Andrew: …And the Repositories.

Goonie: …And the Van Helsing Storage.

Tug: …And the security; to cover up his scheme.

Donald: Not only a good soldier, but a brilliant mind too. He has a degree in Rocket Science for that crazy jet of his.

Sibella: …Reverse Engineering to turn a vampire camera lens into a invisible man seeing lens.

Elsa: …Advanced Robotics for his minions.

Rodney: …And Chemistry to come up with concoctions like that numbing medicine he used on Spring Heeled Jack.

Scrappy [To Moore]: Yeah, shame on you.

Miss Grimwood: My word.

General Greendale: Lieutenant, is this true?

Moore: Yeah, that's right. I did it! I did it all!

Godzina: But why did you dressed up as Samael?

Moore: I needed a disguise…and a distraction. It was all to keep the general preoccupied so I can finish my experiments in peace. What better way than posing as a former member of the Legend Counsel that returned from the beyond?

Baxter: Then why were you after us?

Moore: I overheard young Rodney Griffin planning on putting together a team to take over the investigation. Knowing him, he would have ratted out, like right now. So I had to eliminate him and his team. [To the Creep Kids] But I want to know…how did you find me?

Dr. Griffin: I can answer that. You see, I've been keeping an eye on you. [Flashback] One day, I waited in your office to talk to you about the kidnappings…invisible of course. But when I saw you rushed into your office, I got curious and stayed quiet. I saw you opening your secret passage way and just walked in with you, without you noticing.

[Foot prints appear on the dirty floor, following Moore.]

[Flashback ends.]

Fish Father: You knew this whole time?

Phantom Father: Why didn't you tell us?

Dr. Griffin: I thought the less who know the better. Besides, I felt like I might be found out.

Moore: Ah, so those were your footprints on my dusty floors.

[Flashback of the day the Creep Kids came to Area 53.]

Dr. Griffin: When my son and his friends arrived, I heard about his plan to get the last of us. So I rushed to the lab and snatched one of the new tracker devices. I swallowed the tracer and hid the device.

[Flashbacks end.]

Rodney: …And you hid it in a way you knew I can find it.

Dr. Griffin: I sure did. You see, I knew you could do it. I know my son better than anyone.

Eddy: As well as Rodney knows his own father.

[Rodney's makes a smile in his mask.]

General Greendale: Take him to the stockade!

[A group of soldiers walk away with the former lieutenant. Moore walks away with a wicked smirk on his face.]

To Be Continued…

Why did Moore leave with a smile? What was he using the Legend Counsel for? Have the Creep Kids defeated him once and for all? These question and more will be answered in the next scene.

Wasn't that interesting how they solved the mystery? But it's still not over yet.


	17. Child's Play

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 17: Child's Play] **

[INT. Laboratory-Fallen Angel Lair-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night]

[Mary, soldiers, and scientists search around and look up on the computers for the data to what Ex-lieutenant Moore was using the Legend Counsel for in his experiments.]

Mary: Incredible, it's a shame that a mixture of magic and technology was being used in an absurd purpose.

Scientist [on the computer]: There, this is all the data on Moore's experiments!

Mary: Excellent! Perhaps now we can unravel the lieutenant's folly contrivance. [Words and numbers appear on the big computer monitor. Then the scientists and Mary reveal an expression of shock, while the soldiers look at them in confusion.] Oh no!

Troop: What is it?

Mary: This is not good!

[She then runs out of the lab to warn the others.]

[EXT. Restricted Sector-Lower Levels]

[Soldiers are taking away Moore in handcuffs. General Greendale, Major Bailey, Sergeant Rook, Coronel Calloway, Miss Grimwood, the floating hand (forgot about him), the other soldiers, the Legend Counsel, and the Creep Kids watch as he leaves.]

Gabriel: Good luck, Egbert Moore; and let there be mercy on your soul.

Rodney [snickering]: Egbert? HA! That's even funnier than "Scrappard" and "Vlad".

Grunt [putting the Spear of Longinus in his bag]: Well, it looks like we won't be using this at all.

Mummy Daddy: It looks like the mystery is solved.

Miss Grimwood: Well I'm proud of all of you.

Spring Heeled: Yes, you saved the greatest monsters in the world.

Semyaza: How can we ever repay you?

Donald: I don't know…can you make me age?

[Before they can continue their conversation, Mary rushes out of the Restricted Sector towards them.]

Mary: Everyone! Wait! Stop!

Andrew: Mary! What did you find out?

Mary: Where is Moore?

General Greendale: Being taken to the stockade.

Mary: We got to stop him right now!

Martian Father: Mary, What is the matter?

[As the soldiers take Moore away to the stockade, he puts a wicked smirk on his face. Just then, something falls out from his hands and one of the solders notices it.]

Troop: Hold it, Moore. You dropped your...[Picks it up.]…handcuffs?

[With his hand free, Moore starts fighting with the soldiers…and he's winning. Everyone else starts taking notice. After beating his "escorts," he sees more soldiers heading his way from one direction, and General Greendale and company coming from another. When they get close, Moore releases blue and white flames from his fingertips, blocking their way. Everyone, especially Spring Heeled Jack, was shocked with surprise.]

Spring Heeled: That's my move!

[As Moore laughs menacingly, he super jumps into the air and phases through the ceiling.]

General Greendale: Everyone, move! Moore is loose! Move it!

[The Legend Counsel and the Creep Kids express emotions of anger and fear on their faces. Everyone, especially the Legend Counsel and Creep Kids, run off towards the elevators.]

[INT. Area 53-Surface]

[Everything looks peaceful until Moore phases through the floor and start beating up every guard and blows up every vehicle he is looking at. They try to fight back, but nothing works. Chester True sees the flames from the explosions and runs on down. Then he sees Moore laying destruction to the base, and he photographs it. Moore shows his "latest victim" his teeth transforming into fangs. The soldier is shaking in fear. Just before Moore can take a bite out of him, a loud, angry, ghostly voice catches his attention, and then turns around fast.]

Phantom Father: MMOOOORRRE! You've got some 'splainin' to do!

[Moore sees him flying towards him, and then gets pushed against a wall. More soldiers, the Creep Kids, and the Legend Counsel (of all sizes) rise up from the ground on elevators. General Greendale, Miss Grimwood, Colonel Calloway, the floating hand, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook hide behind crates and barrels. Moore's hand starts glowing with positron energy; he grabs the phantom, and simply throws him. Suddenly, the Mummy Daddy wraps Moore in live bandages. Then, electricity surges in his hand and grabs the bandages, causing an electrical current in them that zaps the mummy to let him go. Then Bigfoot jumps and attempts to smash Moore with his giant feet. But then Moore simply grabs one of his feet and throws Bigfoot. Suddenly, he dodges energy blasts and turns his head and sees where they're coming from, Merlin Ambrosius. He shoots the blasts from his hands at Moore, and Moore just slaps them away. He slaps one that flies straight towards Merlin. He puts up a magical force field, but the full force of Moore hitting it back breaks the shield and Merlin flies onto the ground in pain. Then he sees the Grim Reaper and Dorian Gray stepping up to fight him. The Grim Reaper pulls out his scythe, Dorian pulls a sword out of his cane, and Moore transforms both his index fingers into long thin blades; then they fight. Dorian makes a big cut in Moore's face, and then he sees it quickly fading away. Then Moore super kicks him away, and used green energy to levitate the Grim Reaper and sends him flying. Then he looks at the other monsters.]

Moore: What's wrong? Are you scared?

General Greendale: Stand down, lieutenant! That's a direct order!

Moore: Sorry, general! I'm not taking orders from you anymore!

Mary: This is what He wanted the Legend Counsel for! By taking their DNA and samples of their life energy, he can unlock the secrets within the data of each of each species, duplicating it, and imprinted it onto his own; so now…

Dracula: …Moore has turned himself into a monster, one with all our powers and abilities; but why?

Moore: Well...you see…even since I was a boy, I have always loved the stories about monsters, ghosts, fairy tales, magical beings…let's say I was "obsessive" about them. I used to pretend I was one of them myself, even though I thought they never existed. But I was still fascinated in how they can do things that a normal human can't. But when I joined the military and got transferred to Area 53, I was finally convinced that monsters really do exist; all the known creatures of myths and legends, all in one place; all their gifts, all their skills, all their power. I wanted them…I had to have them.

Frankenteen Sr.: So you copied them.

Moore: I had to wait for the mixture to settle in before I can use your powers. It was my chance to finally be a monster. But I know you wouldn't allow it; it's not natural for a human to have the same powers as you. So I decided to take them by force. If you knew, I would be hunted down and be considered a threat. Now if that ever happens…SO BE IT!

[Dracula transforms into a bat and swoops at Moore, flying around him. But Moore quickly catches the bat and starts crushing him in his grip, making Sibella worry. The he sees Papa Werewolf charging at him. So he drops the bat, and then grabs the werewolf by his torso and slams him into the ground. The Martian Father fires his ray gun. Moore uses super speed to appear in front of him, knocks away the ray gun, and punches him in the helmet, leaving cracks. Frankenteen Sr. swings his arm at him, but he swiftly dodges them. The Moore jumps over him and lands onto his back, holding onto the bolts in his neck. Electricity suddenly comes out of the bolts through the hands, and up through the arms. Frankenteen seems weak as Moore drains his energy then collapses. Dr. Jekyll turns into Mr. Hyde and jumps Moore. The two maniacs get into a heated battle. Then, in one hit, Mr. Hyde flies back and crashes into a stack of barrels. Just then, Moore feels something hitting him, but he sees nothing there. So Moore's eyes start glowing purple, and in his eyes Moore can see Dr. Griffin, visible, like with the invisible man-seeing lens. On the outside view, Moore quickly grabs onto Dr. Griffin's neck (so it seems), and places his hand on (what seems to be…) his chest; and Dr. Griffin becomes incased in gold by Moore using the golden touch of King Midas. Dr. Griffin yells and mumbles in his gold prison, as Moore laughs evilly.]

Moore: I am now in charge! I am now the most superior to all of monsterdom! I am now 'a monster to all monsters!'

Sergeant Rook: LEIUTENANT, I DEMAND YOU CEASE THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTA-!

[General Greendale jump tackles Sergeant Rook to get him out of the way of one of one of the blasts.]

General Greendale: It's hopeless, sergeant. Moore has gone mad with all the power!

Major Bailey: Don't worry, sir! I'll handle this! ALL TROOPS, PREPARE TO FIRE META BLASTERS!

[The major and soldiers shoot high-tech ray guns at Moore; but there is no effect. Moore swings his arm and a big gust of wind blows most of the soldiers away. The Gill-man steps up and fights Moore. The Moore punches him until he falls to the ground. Spring Heeled Jack jumps high into the air, and Moore jumps also. They both get into a fight in the air. Moore kicks Spring Heeled hard and Godzilla swings his arms. Moore dodges them, runs up the arm, jumps off, and hits Godzilla in the face. He falls straight towards a witch riding on a broomstick. She tries zapping him as he falls down, and then he knocks her off the broom. The broom tries shaking him off and starts flying towards the Blob. Pieces start flying after Moore hits the Blob (purposely). The Creep Kids are still watching behind barrels and crates.]

Tanis: Oh no, they're no match for him.

Winnie: What are we gonna do now?

Godzina: I think we better get out of here.

Scrappy: No! We must go out there and 'splat' that power snatching crook, and stop him once and for all.

Tug: What? That's a negative! What you're demanding is suicide!

Scrappy: Just listen to me, the reason I was sent to prison is because I went overbroad on my desire to fight monsters, and I nearly destroyed everything I loved; do you really want that to happen? Well I'm not gonna let this sicko try to purposely commit the same mistake I did.

[The Creep Kids start to think about what Scrappy said.]

Rodney: I agree. We defeated him before, we can do it again. The last time, we only went after him for stealing our fathers. But now, he has stolen their legacy; and is about to destroy everything they've worked for! There's no way we can let this happen. Now let's go out there and show him that we really are the children of the greatest monsters in the world!

[The other Creep Kids think about it, then smile.]

Donald: Count me in.

Harry [left side]: Me too.

Eddy [right side]: Well if Harry's in…I guess I'm in too.

Jacqueline: High-Heeled Jackie is with ya.

Casta: [Clicking.]

Sibella: Sounds fangtastic.

Elsa: I wanna help.

Tanis: Me too.

Andrew: I'll do it. Besides, it's no one's time yet.

Matches [growling]: Yeah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

Winnie: [Howling.] Let's go get him.

Phantasma: It'll be over in a "slash." [Laughing.]

Godzina [bowing]: I intend to assist you.

Goonie: So will I.

[Feather rubs his head on Rodney, showing him he agrees. The Calloway Cadets huddle and whisper with each other. Then they break and salute.]

Tug: The Calloway Cadets are at your service.

Jamaal: Affirmative!

Rodney: Alright, guys. Let's creep him out!

[Moore has now defeated almost the entire Legend Counsel and is about to fight Gabriel and Semyaza. Neither of them were doing much damage to Moore. After a few hits, he beats down Semyaza, and Gabriel after that. Then he looks at the entire Legend Counsel, beaten and fallen.]

Moore: I've done it! Now, with one last strike, the greatest legends will be reduce to just that…legends.

[He builds up energy in his hands to give each member of the legend Counsel a final blow. But before he can do anything about it, he gets hit by green energy that came out of nowhere. The Creep Kids move and stand between the Legend Counsel and Moore.]

Papa Werewolf: What are you doing? You kids better get out of here!

Rodney: Sorry, but we're not gonna just sit around and lose our parents again.

Moore: Looks like I'm going to enjoy this. The next generation is always fresher than the last.

[Rodney takes off his clothes, Sibella shows her fangs, Donald turns his cane into a sword, Tanis unravels some bandages, Winnie, Matches, and Harry growl, Andrew turns his keychain to a scythe, Mary pulls out her ray gun, Feather stretches her wings, Godzina cracks her knuckles, electrify surges from Elsa's neck, Jacqueline unfolds her glider wings, and the others just stare. Then Moore and the Creep Kids start running towards each other. Green energy surges around the blade of the scythe and he swings it at Moore. As he dodges it, Tanis throws her loose tape to Winnie and they run towards him. Winnie jumps on Moore, hitting him with her claws, crawling around different parts of him, while avoiding him trying to grab her. When she jumps off, both Winnie and Tanis pull the bandage and Moore is 'almost' tied up. Just then, he grabs the bandage with his free hand. Just before he pulls, Casta runs to the tape, and snips it with her claw, causing them all to fall down. As Moore, gets up, removing the bandages, Mary zaps him multiple times with her gun. Mary looks at the smoke from the blast, and then Moore super-sprints and grabs Mary.]

Moore: You should have stayed on Mars.

[Mary presses a button on her suit and they both start floating off the ground. Moore gets freaked-out while Mary calmly floats away from him.]

Moore: What-What is this?

Mary: Anti-gravity.

Moore: Why you little-!

Phantasma [giggling]: Can't catch me, can't catch me!

[Phantasma flies around Moore as he tries to grab her, but his hands keep going through her.]

Phantasma: What's the matter, too fast for ya?

[Just then, Moore's hand starts glowing with positron energy and grabs her. Then the fingernails on his other start glowing and growing sharp.]

Moore: Sorry to "break your spirit."

[But before he can swing his claws at her, Donald appears and swings his sword at Moore's arm. It makes a big cut and Moore lets go of the ghost girl, in pain. The cut fades away, and Moore and Donald are locked in a duel (sword against claws). Donald overpowers him, but then Moore sees Eddy and jumps away. He tackles Eddy to the ground, and then transforms in his "Mr. Hyde"; a thin, sinister-looking man with a goatee and looking at Eddy with a psychotic expression on his face. Eddy's head suddenly twitches to the left, and looks at him with a psychotic look as well.]

Eddy: YOU'RE NOT MR. HYDE!

[Eddy turns his head, revealing Harry on the left side of his body. Then the entire body transforms into Harry. He kicks the Hyde-Moore off of him, and starts beating him up in a psychotic-type of rage.]

Harry: I AM!

[As he gets up, he changes back to "regular" Moore. Suddenly out of nowhere, Godzina attacks him. They are both caught in a wrestling hold. Then Moore's mouth grows wider and his teeth grow sharper, as he gives out a low roar. Then Godzina pulls out a blue bag that was tied around her.]

Godzina: Open wide!

[She throws the bag into his mouth. Then his eyes start watering from pain. He lets go of Godzina and starts screaming in agony. Godzina hides behind barrels with Donald.]

Godzina: Wow. It really worked. Not only does he have our powers, he also has our weaknesses too.

Donald: Nice work. By the way, what was in there?

Godzina: Garlic. I filled up a whole bag while we were in the Van Helsing Storage.

Donald: Why?

Godzina [For Sibella's sakes, she doesn't want Donald to know she was planning on eating them.]: Uh…emergencies?

[As Moore tries to shake off the pain from the garlic, he quickly dodges Jacqueline's kick.]

Jaqueline: Let's dance. [To Casta] Music!

Casta [standing on a crate near Jacqueline]: [Clicking.]

[As Casta clicks her claws to the sound of castanets, Jacqueline dances to the music. She swings her legs, her glider wings, and her hands, giving off blue and white flames, to the rhythm. Moore is getting beaten by her unpredictable movements. When he steps back, a small bluish energy slides down his arms; then Jacqueline has the same energy sliding down her arm as well. Then they both shoot blue and white flames out of their fingers; the flames collide with each other. They try desperately to push them towards each other. Matches appears and blows fire at Moore's blast. It still isn't enough; but suddenly, Matches starts glowing white and the fire he's breathing grows bigger. It is enough to push Moore's flame towards him. Then he gets hit by the blast and flies back. Harry sees the whole thing while Matches stops glowing, breathes heavily, and quickly cheers for himself.]

Harry: Woo-Hoo! Way to go, Taco Breath!

[Matches glares into the smoke to see what happened to Moore. Suddenly he flies out really fast and attacks the dragon. They roll down and Moore gets a hard hold of Matches in anger.]

Moore: You pesky little reptile! I will shed your skin completely, make it into a handbag, and then I'll-[Suddenly, his hand starts glowing a cyan, and in his anger, fire comes out of his mouth. He gets so surprised, he drops Matches.] What the-? Wait a minute.

[Feather swoops in and attacks Moore. He hesitates during the struggle and then grabs Feather by the neck. His hand glows cyan, and brown wings that look like Feather's are growing out of Moore's back. Then he throws Feather aside really hard.]

Moore: Interesting side-effect. It seems the transference have also given me the power to copy the powers of others just by touching them.

[Then Goonie runs to him, and lightly hits him while dodging his attacks. Suddenly, he finally gets a hold of her arm.]

Moore: Mmmm…I'm in the mood for some fish fries.

[The inside of his mouth lights up with the flames he is about to breath out. Just before blowing, he gets hit by water balloons flying out of nowhere. He turns his head to see the water balloons are being thrown by the Calloway Cadets; Miguel is shooting them out of their air bazooka.]

Tug: Here's another one. [He loads another water balloon into the bazooka.] Fire!

[Miguel fires another water balloon. The water on Moore allows Goonie to slip out of his grasp. Moore tries grabbing her again, but she slips away. Elsa steps up and swings her fists around at him. Then he throws one punch and she jumps back to dodge it. She is at the edge of the large puddle Moore is in, made by the water balloons; she holds on to the bolt in her neck then electricity surges in her hands.]

Elsa: Clear!

[She touches the puddle and the water conducts the electricity and zaps Moore. He gets electrocuted from the charge, and teleports away in a puff of smoke. The kids get confused on what happened. Moore gets teleported behind some crates a few feet away from the puddle. He sees the kids, thinking he retreated. He looks at them with a sinister smirk and his hand starts glowing, but then he gets hit by something that couldn't be seen.]

Rodney's Voice: Harry was right about you. You're too eager to get rid of us. You can't leave without finishing us off. That's why you couldn't leave us alone while you were Samael.

Moore: Very smart of you, Griffin, but not smart enough. Now you see me... [He turns completely invisible.]…now you don't.

Rodney's Voice: Oooohh...so that's what those orders for cloak cloth were for.

[Two flashes of purple eye-shaped lights appear for a second then disappear.]

Moore's Voice: You can't see me... [He sees Rodney with the same magical vision he used to see his father.]...but I can see you.

Rodney's Voice: Sheesh, whatever happened to "fighting as equals?"

[There are now sounds of a fight and stuff moving from their original places. And then it moves on to a pile of old stuff, where the sound of someone fallen down has happened. Then Moore turns visible again. He grabs onto (what seems to be) Rodney's head and holds it up to a mirror laid out with the pile of stuff. Then suddenly, an invisible man-seeing lens appears in his hand. He holds it in front of Rodney's face so Rodney can see his visible self. Then Sibella sneaks up behind Moore and Rodney, walking on some crates, without them noticing. Since her reflection doesn't appear in the mirror, Rodney couldn't she her.]

Moore: Take a good long look at it, Griffin! That what you're gonna look like when I eliminate you; so...any last words?

[Sibella immediately jumps onto Moore and bites him on the neck, with Rodney watching.]

Rodney's Voice: Yeah...next time, you should use the red one.

[As so as Sibella sucks some blood out of Moore, he grabs onto her and throws her off. The bite marks in his neck fades away, then he and Sibella gets into a fight. Sibella's vampire strength and speed makes it so that she shifts and hits Moore hard. During the fight, she turns into a bat and tries fly away. But Moore quickly grabs onto her, squeezes her into his hand, and throws her to the ground. Then electricity surges in one of his hands and looks at the bat with a psychotic look.]

Moore: CLEAR!

[When Moore forces his hand down at Sibella, he catches on to something else. The electricity reveals it to be Rodney using his body as a shield to protect Sibella. The energy creates an electoral outline around Rodney's body.]

Rodney: AAAAAAHHHH!

[Sibella can do nothing but watch Rodney screaming in pain from being electrocuted. When it is over, Rodney falls aside, all covered in smoke and feeling weak. Sibella changes back to aid Rodney.]

Moore: Awww...how heroic. Too bad it was all for nothing.

[Moore's mouth starts glowing for his final attack on Sibella and Rodney. But then, Winnie jumps on him again; Tanis's bandages get wrapped around him; Harry jumps on Moore as well; and he is being hit by Elsa, Goonie, Feather, Jacqueline, Godzina, Phantasma, and Donald; and being shot at by Mary, Matches, Andrew, and the cadets. Moore could not take the damages anymore than he has to.]

Moore: ENOUGH!

[Moore releases a large wave of energy, sending the Creep Kids flying. He then starts floating and fires large rays out of his hands, destroying everything more than before in anger. The Creep Kids can do nothing but take cover behind crates. Donald, Godzina, and Mary all take cover together.]

Godzina: What do we do now?

Donald: Can we do that thing again, like you did with the garlic? He has weaknesses: your weakness, my weakness, e—[He suddenly gets an epiphany.] Of course...I have an idea. I'll be right back.

[Donald leaves his spot and runs into one of the buildings.]

Mary: What? Where are you going? Get back here! This is illogical!

[As Moore descends to the ground, still shooting the beams out of his hands, Scrappy runs on top of some barrels and attempts to jump on Moore. But then, an arm rapidly grows out of Moore's back and grabs Scrappy. Then Moore has the arm bring Scrappy in front of him.]

Moore: Meddling Mutt!

[Scrappy doesn't show any fear. He's just swinging his fists at Moore.]

Scrappy: I'm not through with you yet! Let me go, or I'll 'splat' ya! I'm not afraid of a big bruiser like you!

[Moore responds to that last statement by bringing his face close to Scrappy.]

Moore: Oh really?

[Goonie, Miguel, Andrew, and Sibella, holding onto the injured Rodney, are taking cover behind barrels while watching Moore threatening Scrappy.]

Goonie: Oh no! He has Scrappy!

Miguel: We have to assist him!

Andrew: How?

Rodney: I don't know. We—[Looks around]—where's Donald?

[They look around and Donald isn't to be found.]

[INT. Lab-Fallen Angels Liar-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels]

[Donald runs in and looks around. He finds something being covered with a blanket. He removes the blanket and reveals a large golden picture frame (the painting is not shown in this scene). Donald looks at it in disgust. Then he turns his cane into his sword and points it at the picture.]

Donald: Sure hope this works.

[EXT. Area 53-Surface]

[Another arm comes out of Moore's back, with a wide blade for a hand, and points itself at Scrappy. As it pulls back, Scrappy looks at it with fright, and Moore looks at him with a smirk.]

Moore: Now...play dead.

[But just before the arm could jab Scrappy, Moore feels a stabbing bursting in his chest. Everyone: the Creep Kids, their superiors, Chester True, even the soldiers and Legend Counsel chiseling Dr. Griffin out of the gold; look at Moore with utter confusion. A small hole suddenly appears into his chest and out through his back. Then Moore, with a blank expression on his face, simply lets go of Scrappy and drops him onto the ground.]

Rodney: What happened?

[Moore unwillingly falls to his knees, and without life in his face, falls face down to the ground.]

Andrew: Donald happened.

To Be Continued...

Did Donald's plan really defeated Moore for good? Stay tune and find out.

I finally get to answer your questions about what Moore is doing with those experiments of his. Apologies for having the fights with Moore and the Legend Counsel short, but I wouldn't wanna take too much time. I hope you enjoy this until the next one.


	18. Monster Overload

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 18: Monster Overload] **

[EXT. Area 53-Surface-Night]

[Everyone looks upon Egbert Moore's lifeless body in shock and confession. Just then, Donald simply walks out of a building without a care.]

Donald: Hey, guys! What'd I missed?

Miss Grimwood: Donny, Moore just fell...as if he was struck down.

Donald: I know, I found out Moore also copied my father's immortality. The source of it is within his painting. So Moore created his own painting when he copied my dad's power into him. So I went into his lab, found his portrait, and rammed my sword through it. When I destroyed his picture, I destroyed Moore; saving the day...uh...night.

Andrew: Uh, Donald...what did Moore looked like in that painting?

Donald: Oh you should've seen it. It was—wait, why?

[Sibella, still holding Rodney up, walks towards Moore's body and they both look at it to see if he really is defeated.]

Rodney: Is it over?

Moore: No...No it's not!

[Both Rodney and Sibella are shocked to see he's still alive. Suddenly, he starts moaning and parts of his body start moving (even parts that are not supposed to be moving). He starts going through a transformation: his nails and teeth grow long and sharp; his shirt gets ripped from the spikes, tentacles, wings, claws, and extra arms growing out of him; and parts of his skin start changing into blends of fur, scales, rock skin, slime, and feathers. Everyone looks in suspense as Moore turns into a mixture of body parts and features of the monsters, ghosts, and creatures he copied his powers from. He looks at himself with amazement.]

Moore: This power! This feeling! I truly am 'the monster of all monsters'!

Rodney and Sibella: Oh boy.

[Then Moore flies as he continues destroying everything with every power he had. The destruction is worse than before. Everyone just takes cover behind barrels, crates, and the wreckage.]

Major Bailey: EVERYONE, FALLBACK! HEAD FOR COVER!

Donald: What's going on?

Andrew: The painting gave him more than just immortality, it kept him human. Moore probably looked like that in his painting from the mixture of all those Legend Counsel samples. By the look of that power, I'd say he no longer has a restraint on that strength.

Donald: Oh no, what have I done?

Miss Grimwood: Well, general, how are we suppose to get out of this?

General Greendale: We press on the attack!

[The general and all his soldiers shoot their laser guns at Moore. But most of them didn't affect Moore. Just then, he surrounds himself with a force field all around him. He shoots more light beams out of his hands near the soldiers.]

Dr. Jekyll [on the right side]: He's too strong for any of us.

Goonie: Nothing works no matter what we do.

Martian Father: You did the best you could. It's not your fault.

Sergeant Rook: THAT WAS THE WORST ACT OF HEROICS I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU BETTER SHOW SOME IMPROVEMENT RIGHT NOW!

Scrappy: Gee, can't you just relax for once. Seriously, a guy like you could explode with all that anger. [Suddenly he gets an epiphany.] Explode? That's it!

[Scrappy gets up and runs straight towards Moore.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Scrappy, what are you doing?

[Scrappy stops right in front of him.]

Scrappy: Hey, Blenderface! I'm still not afraid of you!

[Moore stops and takes notice of the puppy.]

Moore: Miserable Mongrel.

Scrappy: Come on! You call yourself a monster? You don't look so tough to me!

Moore: You foolish pest, I have all the powers of the greatest creatures in the world. Maybe this will scare you.

[Energy builds up in Moore's hands. He combines them together as the energy is still growing.]

Scrappy: I'm just saying how can you say you have all the powers if you don't 'really' have them all?

[Moore flinches and lowers the energy down to nothing while he looks upon Scrappy.]

Moore: What do you mean?

Scrappy: Well, you copied all the powers of the Legend Counsel. But then you copied Matches and Feather, and there wasn't a dragon or a griffin in the counsel. That means there's probably a whole bunch of beasties out there not in the Legend Counsel with powers that you don't even have.

[Moore ponders at what he said. Everyone else looks at them both in fear and confusion.]

Winnie: What's he doing?

Harry [on the left side]: Either he has a plan, or he's trying to get us all killed.

Moore: It's true. I can be more powerful than I am now. It could be like having an endless collection of powers. Well, if that's the case, so shall it be!

[Then Moore raises his hands and lightning comes from the cloud. Two large portals ripped through the space-time continuum appear next to him. Creatures and beasts of all shapes and sizes fall out of them. He swoops down and grabs hold onto each monster one at the time, with his hand glowing cyan and copying their abilities. His body changes to a changes to a feature of each beast, and he is enjoying it. Everyone looks with expressions of fear and suspense on their on their faces, while Scrappy just looks all calm with a grin on his face.]

Moore: Yes! Yes! I can feel it! I can feel them all! And it feels-!

[Suddenly, his body parts are changing faster and uncontrollably. He could not stand his body changing so many times a once.]

Moore: What's...happening? I...can't con-trol...it!

Mary: Oh I get it! Without the restraint, in order to keep each power to a minimum, the multiple amounts of additional data has caused Moore's conscious to have no control over his morphing capabilities. In other words...he's going through a MONSTER OVERLOAD.

[Everyone is proud, at first, until Moore starts growing. Everyone looks at him in fear. He is more gigantic than a giant, Godzilla, and King Kong combined. He is uglier, and there are hundreds of large tentacles, limbs, and spikes covering his body.]

Godzina: Is he supposed to be that big?

Grim Reaper: This isn't good. Having to copy all the energy at once has caused Moore to go unstable. By the look of it, he will explode only minute!

Dorian: ...And take us all with him!

Scrappy: Uh oh, I goofed...big time.

Donald: Yeah, join the club.

[The soldiers fire their ray gun at the giant monstrosity. But there is still no effect on him. Then Moore unconsciously sees the soldiers and swings his giant tentacles at them. The soldiers fly back from the impact of tentacles hitting the ground.]

Tanis: Well, now what?

Sibella: There's no way we can avoid the blast from the explosion. We can try to stop it, but we can't get near him.

Tug: Even if we did, how are we gonna take him down? I mean, it isn't as if he has any—[Suddenly gets an epiphany.] Wait, of course! The Spear of Longinus!

Grunt [Pulling the spear out of his bag]: What about it?

Tug: Don't you remember? [Quoting the inscription of the spear] _"The Hearts of Darkness, Doubt, and Hate; Are wicked to the end; But those who taunt the hand of fate; May not stand tall again."_ It destroyed Samael because he was full of doubt and hate. Moore taunted the hand of fate by copying those powers. So if we take him out with the spear, we can put an end to this once and for all.

Rodney: Good thinking. That just might work. But which one of us can do it? The spear can't be held by monster kids.

Scrappy: I'll do it.

Donald: What?

Scrappy: I must. [He takes the spear from Tug.] I have to fix the mistakes I've made.

Rodney [Moaning and staring to feel better now]: Okay. Scrappy, you will take the spear. You must make sure it pierces through Moore's chest.

General Greendale: And just how are you gonna be able to get pass that? [He points at the tentacles.]

Godzina: We can draw his attention, clear a path!

Coronal Calloway: You're all insane!

Miss Grimwood: Just like their parents.

Rodney: Alright then. [To his soldiers] All units! Stand down and wait for the major's orders.

Rodney: Alright then, LET'S CREEP HIM OUT!

[The Creep Kids gets out of cover and runs straight at Moore. The giant monster's tentacles move straight at the kids. Major Bailey looks at them and suddenly reacts.]

Major Bailey: All units assist with cover fire!

[The soldiers raise their guns and fire on the tentacles. Most of the tentacles moved back after being hit. As the others are still heading towards them, the Creep Kids split up, avoiding the tentacles. Mary starts floating from her anti-gravity device and shooting her Martian ray gun. Godzina and Elsa try holding onto and pushing tentacles to the side. Feather, Phantasma, and Sibella (in bat form) fly around, avoiding the tentacles. Tanis throws her tape at them, causing them to get tied together. A pair of tied-up tentacles crash next to Casta. She pinches them with her claws, and then Moore starts screaming. The tentacles rise up and are about to crush Casta. But then Tanis throws her bandage on another tentacle, swings on it, and swoops down and saves Casta. But then, the two tentacles break out and knock Tanis and Casta to the ground. One of the tentacles is about to crush the two, until it seem like Tanis and Casta are been thrown out of the way; it also seem like they're floating. It is revealed (even to them) that they were saved by Rodney (invisible). As he places them down, he picks up and throws rocks at Moore. Then after they dodge another tentacle, Tanis wraps it in her wrappings and a spot of a strand is crumbled; obviously its Rodney taking a hold of it. Then Tanis and Casta grab hold of it too. But then the tentacle starts rising, lifting Rodney, Tanis, and Casta up. But then the stand is pulled back, stopping the tentacle. The kids look at the end of the tape with a smile, seeing Frankenteen Sr. and the Mummy Daddy pulling on it. As Tanis and the others descend from the bandages, and fathers and the rest of the Legend Counsel are helping as well. When the second Creep Kids team kept running, the Calloway Cadets throw water balloons and shoot then out of the air bazooka at the tentacles trying to stop them.]

Coronal Calloway: That's the spirit, men! All the way with Calloway!

[The team and the cadets both salute each other as they continue with their plan. The monster team jumps onto the tentacles and run towards the body. Winnie attacks any nearby tentacles trying to stop them and Matches breathes fire at them. Andrew cuts a few with his scythe, and shoots them with his green energy blasts. Spikes start shooting out, and Donald deflects them with his sword; and Andrew uses his scythe, and he also uses his energy to throws the spikes at the tentacles. Jacqueline jumps and sprints; and slices the extra arms coming out of Moore with her glider wings and kicks them. Harry jumps too, and hits the arms and tentacles with his punches and kicks, while Scrappy is holding onto Harry and the Spear of Longinus. They are so close to the chest, until the multiple arms suddenly grow out and grab hold to each other, all around the team. Then the arms turn into metal, forming a cage keeping the monster kids inside. Harry punches the cage, Jacqueline kicks, slashes with her gliders, and throws fire at it with Matches, Andrew tries blasting and slicing it with his scythe, Donald tries slicing it with his sword, and Winnie scratches it with her claws. But none of it leaves a mark on the cage.]

Andrew: There's no way through!

Scrappy [looks around and sees the size of the space between the bars]: Yes there is. Come on, Matches!

Harry: Wait, Scrappy!

[Both Scrappy and Matches squeezes through the bars. Andrew uses his telekinetic energy to break himself down and try to stop them. But when he is about to fly between the bars, an invisible energy shield repels the energy on Andrew's bones, keeping him in. Scrappy continues the plan; running on the giant tentacles; up to Moore's chest with the Spear of Longinus, and Matches is protecting him with his fire breathes. Matches doesn't notice another tentacles is about to crush him. Then something pulls his tail, causing him to move out of the way and see the tentacle after it crashes right in front of him. He turns his head and smiles, as he realized it is the floating hand that saved his life. Scrappy is watching as the hand gives Matches a thumbs-up. Scrappy is distracted to notice another tentacle is about to crush him. But then, they finally notice it right after an energy blast comes out of nowhere and hits it. Scrappy looks down where the blast came from, and sees Major Bailey with smoke coming out of the barrel of her ray gun.]

Major Bailey [Saluting]: Good luck, dog.

[Scrappy turns his attention back to the chest, and runs straight at it, with the spear pointing at it. Moore has extra arms come out to protect his chest and to stop Scrappy. But none of it is working; Scrappy keeps on running. As he gets closer, the spear starts glowing purple.]

Scrappy: LEIUTENANT, I, HERE BY, RELEASE YOU FROM ACTIVE DUTY!

[Just then, Scrappy jabs the spear into Moore's chest. Then the light from the spear grows bigger, Moore roars very loud, and everyone stops and looks it with amazement. Then the giant monster starts breaking down into dust. Then the right-side of Harry transforms into Eddy.]

Eddy [right side]: He did it.

[The whole body, even the cage, starts breaking down, causing the team to fall. Andrew uses his power to levitate himself, Donald, and Eddy and Harry. Winnie grabs onto Jacqueline as she releases her glider wings and starts soaring. The hand grabs onto Matches by the back. Feather swoops down and catches Scrappy. As the giant body is reduced to a giant pile of dust, the team descends down to the grounds where everyone is cheering for them. Miss Grimwood; Coronel Calloway; General Greendale; the soldiers; and the Legend Counsel; all cheering and thanking the Creep Kids. Rodney puts his clothes on as he and the other Creep Kids congratulate Scrappy for his heroics.]

Scrappy: Did you see? Did you see how I 'splat' him? I was good, huh? Really good, wasn't I?

Eddy [right side]: Way to go, Scrappy! You really are man's best friend.

Harry [left side]: ...And monsters.

Jacqueline: Now that...was **Puppy Power**.

[They suddenly hear a groaning sound from the pile of dust. Moore (in regular size and in human form) rises up from the pile. Everyone is shocked to see him and prepare to attack. Moore makes blue and white flames in his hands as he walks down the pile, wobbling and feeling weak.]

Moore: Oh, forget it.

[He puts out the flames and falls to his knees. Everyone relaxes and Rodney walks up to him.]

Rodney: Hey, Egbert. [He quickly takes off his mask.] BOO!

[Moore jumps back in surprise and fright, as Rodney puts his mask back on and laughs hilariously.]

Rodney: Sorry, but I was doing what we monsters do best...scaring people.

[The Creep Kids start laughing to Rodney's response. Then Merlin, a witch, and other magic casters create an energy shield around Moore. The general walks up to the shield as Moore gives him a wicked smirk.]

General Greendale: I am ashamed of you, lieutenant. [To the sorcerers and soldiers] Take him away...and have a special cell made for him.

Moore: You know, I would've gotten away with it...if it wasn't for those meddling monster kids, their snooty cadet friends, and their weirdo pets!

[As he is being taken away in the shield, he gives one last glare at the Creep Kids. As soon as that was done, everyone continues cheering and congratulating the kids.]

To Be Continued...

This is it...only one chapter left to the end of this fanfic. Please leave your review and I hoped you enjoy.


	19. The More the Scarier, My War

Disclaimer: The last chapter to the fanfic. Scene 20 was so short, I thought of letting Scenes 19 & 20 share this last chapter. After this, I'll be working on making a sequel to this fanfic. So enjoy.

**Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids**

**[Scene 19: The More the Scarier] **

[EXT. Boarder between Miss Grimwood's Finishing School and Coronel Calloway's Military School-The Next Night]

[Everyone from Area 53 is there to celebrate their victory and congratulate the Creep Kids. The party has lights; a band playing; soldiers, scientist, and monsters dancing; food; tables; chairs...the works. The Legend Counsel is there with monster kids of their own: Arthur, the grandson of Merlin; Ichabod, the Headless Horseman's son; Barbara, daughter of the Red Queen of Hearts; and many more. Valac, the fallen angel child, has bumped into the angel girl, Angel (it's a pun). They take one look at each other and just stare at one another, with blushed faces. They both get nervous, and then Valac holds out for Angel's hand, and she accepts it. Gabriel and Semyaza look at them with delight. At another part of the party, Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Mary, Tanis, Matches and Scrappy are sitting in one of many couches, surrounding a table with the clues from their mystery on it, even the Spear of Longinus. On the couch on the other end of the table was Mystery Inc.: Fred Jones; Daphne Blake; Velma Dinkley; Norville "Shaggy" Rogers; and Scrappy's uncle, Scooby-Doo.]

Daphne: Jeepers, what an incredible story. I can't believe a group of kids like you could solve such a mystery and survive a monstrosity like that.

Sibella: Thanks. I'd thought you would be impressed.

Winnie: After all, we are the children of the greatest monsters in the world.

Fred: Wow. You guys are like a mini monster version of us.

Velma: Diffidently. Especially you all have unique qualifications as a unit, superlative acts of bravery, and facing the monster head on.

Mary: Why thank you. In fact, the general said that we did such a heroic accomplishment, he considered to establishment the Creep Kids as an official division of Area 53.

Shaggy: Like, you deserve it. It's about time someone took care of these monsters for us.

Scooby: Reah, rou rid reat.

Elsa: Thanks, especially Scrappy. He kept on doing what he felt was right, and he never gave up on it.

Scrappy: I got that from my Uncle Scooby.

[He then hugs his Uncle Scooby.]

Scooby: Raww-shucks.

Fred: Then we'll wish you good luck in solving mysteries and fighting off monsters...well, besides you guys, of course.

Sibella: Well you'll definitely bat we will.

Shaggy: And we would like to thank you...for having the general make Scrappy Snacks a store-bought product.

[Shaggy pulls out the Scrappy Snax Box. The box is black and purple with red letters (kind of like the Scooby Snax Box, which is green and blue with orange letters). He takes out a Scrappy Snack and tosses it in the air. He opens his mouth, waiting for the snack to land inside. Scooby sticks out his long tongue over Shaggy's face to get the snack (Shaggy's eyes are close, so he doesn't notice). Well the Snack comes down, it stops a few inches above Scooby's tongue. They look at the snack in confusion. Then a cackling sound appears and Scooby jumps in Shaggy's arms in fright.]

Scooby: RIKES!

Shaggy: ZOINKS!

Tanis: Oh; hi, Rodney.

Rodney's Voice: Man, I just love doing that. You guys are too much fun.

[He throws the snack to Shaggy, but Scooby catches it with his tongue. Rodney's bag "floats" out behind the couch, Rodney pulls his mask out of the bag, and puts it on. Then he takes a shriveled dried-up rose from his bag and gives it to Sibella. She gets surprised and smiles. She starts glaring at him (well, just the floating mask), and he gets nervous. She then gets up, pulls the cheek part of his mask, and kissed him on the cheek. Then he smiles, puts on his clothes, and then they both start walking together.]

Rodney: You know, for a second there, I thought you were gonna bit me in the neck.

Sibella: So did I.

[Rodney's older brother, Hawley, wearing a trench coat; sunglasses; and white make-up on his face, smiles while watching his little brother with the "fanged fatale". Shaggy and Scooby move on down to the buffet table and eat a lot of food really fast with Godzina and Bob, Son of the Blob. Goonie is swimming in Miss Grimwood's moat with Shelly the Mermaid and the two-headed shark. Feather flies around with Trudy the Elf, Scott the Brownie (the folklore, not the food), and Ken the Gingerbread Boy riding on his back. Eddy is dancing with Jacqueline and the Calloway Cadets are dancing with the girls from Jacqueline's dance school (especially Sally from the first scene). The band was playing with Donald on the violin, Phantasma and the floating hand on the piano, the octopus butler on the drum, and Casta clicking her claws like castanets.]

Eddy: Wow. You're better than I expected.

Jacqueline: You know, I always wanted a dancing partner.

Eddy: Well it's like they always say, "It takes two to tango..."

[As they move, other guests got in the way of the shot. When it is clear, Eddy becomes Harry.]

Harry: ..."But three to do the twist."

[The dancing stops as soon the music stops. Everyone applauds for the dancers and the band. Then the dancers and band bow to the audience, and then to each other. Donald even bows to Casta, and Phantasma shakes with the floating hand. Then both Donald and Phantasma turn their attention to each other.]

Donald: Now that was what I call "Music to die for."

[Donald grabs Phantasma's hand and kisses it.]

Donald: Hey, I kissed your hand this time.

Phantasma: Well...you know. I was going through one of those "phases".

[They both laugh at their jokes, then start walking together until they see Andrew running toward them.]

Andrew: Donald! My dad told me he had a talk with "his downstairs boss," and he was so pleased with your efforts, he has awarded you with the power of aging.

Phantasma: Really?

Donald: Oh, that's great!

Andrew: Yeah, to get to age normally, but you're gonna stop when you reach a curtain age, and I can't tell you when.

Donald: Oh well, at least I can finally age like a normal kid.

Andrew: But you're still immortal.

Donald: ...Egh, I can live with that.

[Donald and father's painting have been put on display at the party, and Shaggy and Scooby just stare at them with fright. Then they see Donald walking towards his own painting, staring at it, and leaning forward to it.]

Donald: Did you hear that? This round goes to me.

[Donald then walks away from the picture, leaving Shaggy and Scooby in utter confusion. A large group of members of the Legend Counsel are sitting together and having a discussion about their children with General Greendale, Coronel Calloway, and Miss Grimwood.]

Dorian: We've raised some pretty good kids.

Mummy Daddy: We sure did.

Dr. Griffin: I had no doubt in them.

Dracula: Yes. I have to admit, I kind of underestimated them.

General Greendale: They do have some great parents. They also have some great teachers. [To Coronel Calloway and Miss Grimwood] You've taught yourselves some fine students.

Coronel Calloway: Thank you, general.

Miss Grimwood: Indeed. I too am proud in them. And it's a good thing it's close to summer, because I am so happy you've offered them jobs.

[Rodney and Sibella walk up to the cadets and talk about their new summer jobs.]

Rodney: So, what do you say, cadets? You feeling excited about going on new mysteries.

Tug: Negative, Rodney. After what happened, it seems a little too much for my taste.

Grunt: Yeah, we had enough adventures with you guys for a while.

Sibella: Well, how about this; why don't you come on our missions only if we need your help?

[The cadets start huddling up. After a while, they break.]

Jamaal: Affirmative.

Tug: It's the Calloway Code to assist when needed.

Miguel: Sure. Why not?

Grunt: Sounds good?

Baxter: Now that's a plan.

Rodney: Well in that case, we shall make you guys 'honorary' members of the Creep Kids. Sound good? [Saluting]

The cadets [saluting]: Sir! Yes, Sir!

[Both Sergeant Rook and 'Lieutenant' Bailey drag Chester True to General Greendale.]

General Greendale: Lieutenant Bailey, what's going on here?

Lieutenant Bailey: We found Chester True here sneaking around the party. We've just confiscated his camera and wondering what we should do with him.

[The general starts pondering about the journalist.]

General Greendale: Wait, he must have been there when Moore attacked.

Sergeant Rook [To Chester]: DID YOU TAKE ANY PICTURES DURING THE ATTACK ON OUR BASE!

Chester True: Why of course not.

[He has his fingers crossed behind his back.]

General Greendale: That's good to hear. Say, True. You think you can do us a favor?

[A few moments later, the Creep Kids, even the cadets, are standing close together. Donald is holding on to his portrait, Rodney calls Feather over to him using the tuning fork, and Eddy and Harry are on different sides of their body. Chester True is a few feet in front of them, getting a camera ready; with the general, his officers, the children's teachers, the Legend Counsel, and the many soldiers and scientists standing behind/aside him.]

Chester True [To Sibella]: Are you sure I can use this vampire camera lens?

Sibella: Sure I'm sure. I may not be seen in real photo, but I'm not camera shy.

Chester True: Okay. [He puts the lens on his camera and look at the kids through it.] A little closer together...

[The kids move into position for the picture like Chester told them.]

Donald: Hopefully, this one won't age.

Chester True: ...a little more...perfect.

Casta: [Clicking.]

Godzina: What did she say?

Miguel: She said she's very happy to have met an usual group of people who become really good friends.

Jacqueline: That's right.

Baxter: I've to agree with you...for a kiwi hair-suita.

Winnie: That's "kiwa hirsuta".

[Eddy looks behind him for a short while.]

Eddy [on the right side]: Do you think these new members are necessary?

Harry [on the left side]: Well, you know what they say, "The More the Scarier."

Chester True: Smile!

Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doooooo!

Scrappy: Scrappy-Dappy-Doooooo!

[A flash from the camera and their picture is taken. The shot zooms out; revealing Arthur, Ichabod, Barbara, Bob, Shelly, and all the other monster kids behind the main group in the picture. Over a hundred monster and fairy tale children: all the new members of the Creep Kids.]

**[Scene 20: End Credits/ "My War"] **

**[End Credits] **

[INT. Stockade-Lower Levels-Area 53-A Few Nights Later]

[Egbert Moore is sitting in the center of an energy shield in the middle of a wide prison cell. His morphing picture is hanging on the wall and a television set in the room is switched on to the News.]

News Woman: In global news, reports of strange sightings of children with features of the most famous monsters and fairy tales. We have reason to believe that these kids are the sons and daughters of such myths. Photographs and information have been delivered by former-journalist, Chester True. The information given to us has stated that the military have created a top-secret base where the monsters come together and have human scientist research their species' relics and technology. The children banded together to form a massive group known as _the Creep Kids._ However, these creatures are completely harmless. But the public is advised to report when any more sightings occur.

Announcer's Voice: This News Report is brought to you by _Scrappy Snax_: "With a taste of **Puppy Power**."

[After the News Report is over, one of Moore's fingernails grows into a long, thin, metal blade; and he gives out a sinister smile.]

Moore: So they've become urban legends now, huh? Well listen to this, Creep Kids. The battle may be yours..._but "my war" will never be over_.

[Then he psychotically laughs, as the shot zooms out on him to the outside of his holding cell. The metal doors close, then the scene goes black.]

**The End? **

At last, this story is finally over. Now I can start working on the sequel. Stay tuned for my new full length fanfic: **Scrappy-Doo and the Big Apple Gator**.


End file.
